The Gamer in the Uchiha
by raven312
Summary: Reincarnated and then got a gamer system... A high schooler genius died this morning, and then got reincarnated to the Naruto Universe, as an Uchiha. OCXHAREM, Calm outside, but not inside. Grammar sucks, can't find any beta reader yet, so sorry you must bear with it :"D
1. Chapter 1

**"The following story is a fan based work of fiction: Naruto & Naruto Shippuden owned by Shueisha, Viz Entertainment, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official Release. (Well because Naruto is no more, then maybe Boruto :D)**

 **Rewritten! (Updated 1/8/19)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New World**

* * *

Hey… What do you feel before you die…? Me?… It hurt goddamn it!... It hurts because how I died was stabbed by a knife in my balls. Why my balls? Because the fucking person who has killed me was a crazy woman that had a phobia of d**k.

By the way… My name is Kazuki Soma and thanks to God for giving me a lot of IQ during my life, the life that has just ended this morning.

Well, that doesn't matter. I don't care if I died, even the truth is... I'm glad. As you know, even if I had high IQ, my life was filled with loneliness. During my childhood, I was capped as a strange and cold boy, introvert, and also I just considered 'friends' as tools to achieve my goals. My friends were always scared of me at school, they always kept their distances from me. At home, I was more like a 'forgotten' son. My father never saw me as his son. My mother would always insult me when I tried to talk with her like, 'What are you doing stupid?!' or 'You're just a burden in my life!' or 'Get out of my sight!'. And lastly, my brother was like my father, as for my sisters, well I'm glad that they're different, rather than following our parents' example. They always considered me as their older brother and of course, they're doing this in secret ways. Let's just say that they're brocons. Oh! I forgot to tell you that my sisters were not tied in blood because of our father. My real father had died when I attended elementary school.

Later on in life, around the time that I reached high school, this was when I got Marie Antoinette Syndrome. It was also when I was kicked out of the home. My sisters tried to protect me, but they can't. So, because they're brocons, they've come with me secretly. After that I got a job as a programmer in a very big company, yes, besides goes to school and study I also working at the same time. Because of my 'genius' trait, I was promoted, promoted, promoted, kept like that until I was the director of the company... YEAH! I got a lot of money, got a nice home, car, motorcycles, and bed. After that, in a night I had special moments in that time. The night where I was the one who fucked my own sisters taking their virginity, and they're pregnant too... and…

Oh, right! Let's get back to the story! Got sidetracked there for a moment...

Right now, I am stuck in a dark place. To my confusion, there was a box here. Imagine that. A box in a place like this?

Because of my curiosity, I took the box…

*fading effect with light*

Holy shit, that box was going through my body!

Well, that doesn't matter, I don't have a body anymore.

 **[Greetings, and welcome to the afterlife, please select one of the options:**  
 **-Heaven**  
 **-Hell**  
 **-Reincarnated]**

What the hell is this, a voice in my head? Ah… I'll just choose something… Hmm, heaven sounds good, the second option, of course, a very big NO you shitty box! Why the hell would I wanna go to Hell, to meet Hades!? In the end, I choose the third option.

 **[Reincarnation option selected.]**

 **[Searching for a comfortable world… 100%**  
 **Result: Naruto World (Very Rare, almost impossible.)**  
 **Naruto World is a world with Chakra. The world has been in turmoil because the Gods were leaving this world for unknown purposes.)]**

What the fuck? Oi you shitty d**ldo box! Do you even know what comfortable means! I'm a peace-loving guy! What makes you think that a ninja world is good for me?!

 **[Searching timeline…. 100%**  
 **Result: Naruto & Sasuke timeline]**

Oh… well, I don't care anymore… Besides, I think living in the Naruto world will be fun, because then I can kick Sasuke's butt whenever I want… hehe…  
If you want to know about the other things from me, in my previous life I was an OTAKU… yes, an OTAKU with an IQ that reached over 180.

 **[Because you've done a lot of good things in your previous life and worshiped your God well, as a gift, in here you can customize your character freely. You will also be gifted with a Gamer body, your stats are also gifted by the God. So right here, you already have 1000 Stat Points and 100 Skill Points to improve your Stats and Skills]**

Yahoo! OMG! Thank You, My God! This is will be the best cheat ever… (Sigh) I'm glad that I've done a lot of good things during my life.  
Now, I'll have a lot of power straight out of the gait! Hehe… This is the most amazing cheat system that I had in my life!

 **[Character Customize Menu]**  
Hmm… I want my character handsome as hell, cool, and of course, badass…  
*30 minutes later*  
"Hey, why the hell there is only white color in the hair color section?!"  
*1 hour later*  
A man or we can call it an angel, with a perfect body, sharp cold icy-blue eyes, sharp nose, perfect abs, pretty-handsome-fucking-devilish-angelic face, and white-platinum-haired. Well, my Character now was resembled Nero from DMC 4 with Cloud FF hairstyle. And it seems that my syndrome has interfered with the Character Customize System.

Alright, that's great.

Please spend the bonus points you have. Let's improve those Stats!  
 **[Character Stats Menu]**

HP Regeneration (HR) : 100 HP/minute  
Chakra Points (CP) : 100*  
Strength (STR) : 100  
Dexterity (DEX) : 100  
Charisma (CHAR): 100  
Intelligence (INT) : 100  
Chakra Control (CC) : 100 (MAX)*  
Perception (PER) : 100  
Stamina (STA) : 100  
Luck: 100

Stat Points Remaining: 0  
*Notes:

HP Regeneration the rate at which your HP is restored

Increasing your CP increases your overall maximum Chakra capacity

With MAX Chakra Control, your CP Regenerates at half the speed of your Health Regeneration. You cannot increase this stat beyond 100%.

Yup done…

Please spend points for Skills  
 **[Character Skills]** *  
Ninjutsu: 20  
Taijutsu: 20  
Genjutsu: 20  
Fuinjutsu: 20  
Kenjutsu: 20

Skill Points Remaining: 0  
*Notes:

Skills Max out at 100

 **[Customizing Character completed…]**

 **[Please select a Village:]**

Konoha

Kirigakure

Kumogakure

Iwagakure

Amegakure

Sunagakure

Of course, I'll choose Konoha

 **[Please select a Clan:]**  
\- Senju  
"You are an Senju, you excel at skills, Tsunade will be not the last Senju if you choose this. Your parents died around the time of your birth. Pride and Naive will be your biggest enemy."  
\- Uchiha  
"You are an Uchiha, the one who holds the power of the Sharingan, your parents are dead during your birth. Pride, Lust and Wrath will be your biggest enemy."  
\- Hyuuga  
"You are an Hyuuga, the one who holds the power of the Byakugan, your parents are dead during your birth. Pride and Racism will be your biggest enemy."

So… I only get 3 choices, and all of them had a Dojutsu, except for the Senju. But why is the fuck all of them is orphan! (Sigh) I'll choose Uchiha... 'Cause I wanna summon a goddamn Susanoo.

 **[Choosing Uchiha… 100%]**

 **[Character Result:]**

Name: Kazuma  
Clan: Uchiha  
HP: 1000/1000 HR: 500/min  
CP: 100/100 CR: 250/min  
EXP: 0/100 Level: 1

Stats  
STR: 100  
DEX: 100  
CHAR: 100  
INT: 100  
CC: 100  
PER: 100  
STA: 100  
Luck: 100

Character Skills  
Ninjutsu : 20  
Taijutsu : 20  
Genjutsu : 20  
Fuinjutsu : 20  
Kenjutsu : 20

Perks :  
None

 **[Creating Character… 100%]**

 **[Transfer Soul… 100%]**

 **[Transfer to Naruto world… 50%]**

'Woa... the light is warm, alright here we go!'

Transfer to Naruto world… 100%

'New World here I come!'

*In the Konoha Hospital

'Hmm… it's so dark… where am I?'

I opened my eyes for the first time. So I'm inside a hospital. When I tried to look around, an unknown woman spoke.

"Kato, I promise that I'll raise your son as if he were my own flesh and blood… Don't worry… He will have a perfect childhood with my Sasuke." The woman said. I tried to move my hands, seeing this that woman took my hands then squeeze it gently.

' _Okay... So, do you want to know who she is? She is Mikoto Uchiha, and holy shit she is gorgeous! Look at that angelic skin! Damn you, Fugaku, you lucky son of a gun!_ '

"Don't worry sweetheart, I will always be with you from now on…" she murmured softly to me.

"So he is Kato's son huh.." spoke a male voice, this voice was stern and powerful sounding.

"Yes, he is... Look at him, he is so handsome... OWWW... ow ow ow..." Well, thanks.

"You're right, his face is like his father Satou, well son… don't worry I will raise you and from now on, you will be Sasuke's older brother. I'm sorry that your parents are gone because I failed to protect them. But I already promised them that we will raise you as one of our own children." said Fugaku.

That's so sweet. It was unexpected to see that Fugaku has this kind of personality.

But why do I felt so sad, is this because I'm a baby? Well, that doesn't matter I will cry right now.

"EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA  
EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA  
EEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh! Sweetheart please don't cry… I will be your kaa-san from now on~" Mikoto hugged me gently rocking me gently.

"That's right, and I will be your Otousan too from now on. You will have a family from now on, so don't worry." Fugaku added.

Wow, I didn't expect this, why the fuck I had a family? Didn't the Box tell me before that I'm going to be an orphan? Is this because of my Luck? If it is, then that's great.

"From now on your name is will be Uchiha Kazuma, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha!" declared Fugaku with a smile on his face. I stop crying at his declaration, so this is the story in my new life.

*5 years later

Damn, that was a long time... Fuck my hair, because of this I was labeled as a cursed son in my Clan. Every time I walked outside the house, my clan members always kept their distance from me. Fuck that. But I'm glad that's not a title. During those time I've practiced a lot. My family and I have a good relationship, I'm the second son in my family.

Right now, I'm at the lake. I was training my Fire Affinity right now.

"Hmm… according to Nii-san's scroll is… Tiger, Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, alright!" I tried to form the hand seals. You should know that my hand sealing is faster and better than common children at my age. Well, that's because of the 'cheat' that I got when I died.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" I inhaled and focused on mixing my chakra correctly and exhaled a three foot wide fireball from my mouth. *Fwoosh  
-30 CP

 **[DING**  
 **Congratulations! You learned a new Technique!**  
 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**  
 **Consumes 30 CP per use.**

 **EXP +100]**

 **[DING**  
 **Level Up!**  
 **You gained the Genius Perk!**  
 **You gained the Little Prodigy Perk!]**

 **[Status]**

Name/Age: Kazuma (5 yrs old)  
Clan: Uchiha  
HP: 1240/1240 (HR: 620/min)  
CP: 1220/1260 (CR: 310/min)  
EXP: 0/600 Level: 8

Stats  
STR: 116  
DEX: 116  
CHAR: 110  
INT: 124  
CC: 100  
PER: 108  
STA: 116  
Luck: 110

Character Skills  
Ninjutsu: 22  
Taijutsu: 25  
Genjutsu: 25  
Fuinjutsu: 20  
Kenjutsu: 20

Perks:  
Genius = You are born with the knowledge that flowing like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stopped when you're already reached Level 40.

Young Prodigy = This Title is automatically equipped. All Stats and Skills gain an extra +5 every level, this Title Expires at Age 16.

Alright, I did it! A five-years-old Uchiha was just done the Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu! Even Nii-san could only do it when he reached 8 years old. So, how can I do it? It's simply because I've already had perfect CC. By the way, my Skills are on par with a Low Jonin and I was training this secretly from my family.

"(Sigh) I'm tired, well time to get back home." I said stretching before heading home. On my way, I kept remembering what they said about me. "A cursed son," "an enigma," "another prodigy"... etc. This world is full of bullshit, I was hoped that this world is different from the old one, but it seems like that just the way it is. Loneliness is always consuming, my soul.

' _Umm... Do I recognize that place?_ ' I wondered. I saw a playground, and because of my curiosity, I change my direction and headed toward the playground. In that place, there was a boy, with blonde-spiky hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks.  
Oh, it's Uzumaki Naruto.

He had a sad-lonely expression on his face. His eyes full of tears. I'd remember this part, this is the where Naruto was insulted by the mob because he played with their children.

' _Well time to start the event_ '

 **[Ding**

 **Mission: Get a relationship with Konoha's Jinchuuriki**

 **Reward: +3000 EXP**

 **Failed: None**

 **Accept / Not Accept]**

 **[Accept]**

As I headed toward him, I spotted a pair of Chunin walking toward Naruto. I could practically smell the disgust and hatred coming off of them. I hurried my pace. The Chunin saw me approached Naruto and opened their mouths to speak. I think that you already know what the Chunin and his friend would then say to me. '3, 2, 1… and'

"Hey kid, don't approach the demon. Otherwise, I cannot be held responsible if you die." one said to me. I snorted and rolled my eyes, ' _And there it is… (sigh) what an asshole._ '

"Yeah kid, better go home or you will be killed by that demon. It should just die you know. It's because of him, that we've suffered! Do you heard that! You're better off dead, you filthy demon! You do not belong to this village!" Asshole #1 jeered.

"Ugh… why is the Hokage keeping the demon in this village, he's better off dead than alive." Asshole #2 added in a disgusted tone. Naruto, who heard their cruel words cried again. Alright, this trash pissed me off.

"I don't care about your opinions, you two are just trash whose only skill is to insult people. You two are disgusting, you know! You are no ninja, you're less than the dirt beneath my feet." I said calmly.

"What did you call us brat?! You really want to be beaten so badly, huh!?" Asshole #1 snarled at me. His friend also giving me a scathing look. I shrugged both their glares and killing intent off with ease.

"It seems that you two cannot tell the difference between the scroll and the kunai it is sealed in... Very well, try and prove me wrong… if you can." I taunted flexing my hand in a 'come hither' motion.

"Fine! Don't go crying if you get a bruise on your face, you little brat!" The Chunin attempted to punch my face, I tilted my head to the right and let it pass. Quickly, I grabbed his arm and redirected the blow back to his face. ' _Too slow… His punch is so slow, and this is a Chunin's taijutsu speed? Granted, he might be holding back because I'm a little kid, but still!_ ' I thought while grabbed his hand whose attempted to attack me again twisting his fingers and breaking his bones, while I lashed out with my leg to the other side with a spinning kick.

"AAAHHH! You little shit!" the Chunin screamed in pain holding his hand and crying like a baby.

"You brat!" Asshole #2 then attempted to kick me from the side. I grabbed his leg then broke it with my elbow. 'Ooh, that must've hurt' the sound of a broken bone sure is scary.

"AAAHH! Shit!" the second Chunin groaned in pain laying on the ground, holding his leg and holding back tears. Looking up at me he whimpered pitifully. I glared at the two so-called 'Chunin' coldly, my cold icy-eyes causing the two to shudder.

"You two were just about to break the Hokage's Law about revealing Naruto secret. I'll help the ANBU with their jobs and kill you swiftly. Now die." I channeled some chakra to my hands then punch them both in the chest, destroying their heart and lungs. This is more than enough to end their life. Naruto who saw this shivered. He tried to crawl some distance away from me. I sighed and moved slowly toward the terrified kid.

"Hey, are you okay ?" I asked. Quickly, Naruto wiped his tears and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" said Naruto with a forced smile. ' _Well, you're clearly not okay you silly brat, don't lied to me._ ' I thought. I help him up from the ground.

"What's your name?" I asked still holding Naruto's hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He mumbled.

"Well nice to me-" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"You're afraid of me?" The poor boy asked tentatively. I was a little irritated that he interrupted me while I was talkin. It's a pet peve of mine, I really hate it when people cut me off when I am talking. I'm pretty sure my eyebrow is twitched.

"Of course not, why would I be afraid of you? You just a kid, same as me." I said calmly. Hearing this, he smiled. He gave his hand and said "Thanks for earlier... By the way, do you want to play with me?" I accepted his hand.

"Sure. Let's play."

After that, I hid the corpses first and then played with Naruto. For almost 2 hours we were playing on the playground. He seemed happy about this, me too. This was a first for Naruto and I tried to make it as fun as possible. We shared our life's stories, about how the village sees us, about our birthdays, our hobbies, our favorite things, among others topics. But the fun is gone now, it's almost 6.30 PM. Mom will scold me for this. Naruto who laughed now staring at me. He now stood with his head bowed.

"You know, you're the first person who considers me as a friend… others… well, they seem disgusted whenever they saw me..." He said with a sad tone. I also knew what he felt right now because my previous life it's the same as him. Alone. This is the only thing that we felt.

I let out a sigh, turn my face to his then smiled. "Don't worry about it, we're friends right now. Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Kazuma, Uchiha Kazuma."  
Naruto grinned, he felt so happy right now. After those dark years, now he's got a friend.

"Nice to meet you too, Kazuma!"

I looked at the sky then said "I'm sorry Naruto. But I need to get home now. Don't worry, we'll meet again, see ya."

I rose from my seat then waved. Naruto was doing the same as me.

"See you later, Kazuma!" After that, we left.

 **[Ding**

 **Congratulations**

 **Taijutsu +1**  
 **EXP +3000**

 **Level Up! x3]**

Good ' _Status_ ', I said that inside my mind then suddenly a system menu is floating in front of my sight.

Stats

Name/Age: Kazuma (5 years old)  
Clan: Uchiha  
HP: 1320/1320 (HR: 660/min)  
CP: 1275/1275 (CR: 330/min)  
EXP: 550/1050 Level: 11

Stats  
STR: 127  
DEX: 127  
CHAR: 118  
INT: 154  
CC: MAX  
PER: 119  
STA: 130  
Luck: 128

Skills  
Ninjutsu: 30  
Fire Affinity = 100%  
Lightning Affinity = 100%  
Earth Affinity = 100%  
Wind Affinity = 100%  
Water Affinity = 100%

Taijutsu: 38  
Genjutsu: 38  
Fuinjutsu: 33  
Kenjutsu: 33

Perks:  
Observe = See other people status.  
Genius = You are born with the knowledge that flowing like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stopped when you're already reached Level 40.  
Young Prodigy = This Title is automatically equipped. All Stats gain an extra +5 every level, this Title Expires at Age 16.  
Gifted by God = You are gifted by God. Get Instant 100% when learning Chakra Affinity. (100% mean, the chakra to use a jutsu will cost half.) (MAX 10)  
Gamer Body = Refill HP and CP every time you sleep like in a game.  
Gamer Mind = Always Calm and dispel all mental attack or damage.  
Uchiha = You are an Uchiha, Fire is your nature. 20% Fire Damage. 20% Fire Resistance.  
Sharingan = 3 Tomoe, +100% Genjutsu to lower level people, and -5% every 1 level beyond you. Slow Time 25%. Enhance all Stats and Skills by 10.  
Uchiha Sword Master= Your are a master of the Uchiha Kenjutsu Style and you. +30% Damage and +30% Speed while using a sword. (Style: Madara Uchiha)  
Eagle Eye = Your accuracy is like an eagle. 100% Accuracy.  
Uchiha Taijutsu Advanced = Your Taijutsu is the Uchiha Taijutsu. +30 Damage and +30% Speed. (Style: Madara Uchiha)  
Genjutsu Master = You are mastered in Genjutsu. +50% Genjutsu and +50% Genjutsu Resistance.  
Fuinjutsu Advanced = You are advanced in Fuinjutsu. +40% Fuinjutsu Success.  
Seduction Master = Because of your perfect looking, all opposite sex will fall for you when they become your friends.

Title(s) [You can apply 3 Titles at a time] :  
Friend of the Jinchuriki = You found a kindred spirit of loneliness in our resident Jinchuriki and managed to befriend Konoha's "beloved" Jinchuriki. +10% CP, Stamina and Luck when fighting alongside a jinchuriki  
Do you wish to apply your new Title? [Y/N]

 **[Yes]**

I know… I know… those stats are seriously OP. But in a world like this, I'm going to need to be OP or I won't survive.

Especially that 'Gifted by God' perk. And also when did I get a fucking seduction perk? I didn't even remember that!

Hmm… as for my fuinjutsu stat… wow, that sure is high. Maybe I can train with my Fuinjutsu so that I can use Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu. Man… that jutsu is a 'must have' cheat in Naruto World. 'Well, I'll think about that later.'

* * *

3rd Person POV

On the other side of the playground, an old man wearing a white hat and an ANBU wearing a dog mask were sitting on a bench.

"Do you know that boy, Kakashi?" The old man asked.

The ANBU took off the mask, showing the face that covered with a mask, he had spiky silver gravity-defying hair, his hitaite covering his left eye which held the Sharingan.

"If I'm correct, that kid is Itachi's brother: Uchiha Kazuma. The 'cursed son' of the Uchiha." The Kakashi said in a monotone voice. The old man raised an eyebrow in confusion, "The cursed son?"

Kakashi nodded, he put his mask on his waist. "Yes, it seems to be because of the color of his hair. There are a number of Uchiha who believe that boy is a cursed child because his hair color is nothing like that of the typical Uchiha, white colored hair is rare, almost impossible if not a curse."

The old man sighed. "That clan… what about his immediate family?"

"His family... well, Itachi said that he's treated as a prodigy son rather than a cursed one."

'White hair? I have both good and bad feelings about this...' The old man thought.

"He just killed two Chunin using only Taijutsu, Inu (Dog). I want everything there is to know about him on my desk by the end the night. Consider this as an S-Rank mission for you. Dismissed." The old man ordered.

Kakashi was shocked at first 'S-Rank Mission?!' but he nodded then left with shunshin.

' _His skill in Taijutsu is far above that of a Chunin, I hope my gut is wrong this time…_ ' the old man thought, he got up from the bench and walked back toward the Hokage's Tower.

*at the Uchiha Compound

"I'm home." I said. I opened the door then my mom greeted me with a hug.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. And just where have you been?" Mom asked with a 'sweet' tone. I gulped, ready for the consequences.

"W-Well… I Just got back from the Konoha's Library today, you know… reading a lot of books, and I was really into this one book and I must have lost track of time ahaha… " I lied. If I told her that I just played until now, especially with Naruto, I would be in so much trouble.

Mom smiled fondly tousled my hair and kissed me on the cheek. "All right, I believe you, sweetheart. Now, go get yourself a bath before dinner, okay." I nod to her and head upstairs.

*A few minutes later

Ah, that bath felt so good…

I towel dried my hair and pulled on my night clothes. As I was heading to the dining room, I heard the front door open and close. Guess Itachi got home late, too.

Sasuke pouted cutely and crawled toward me. He pulled my shirt then said "Ne Ne! Nii-san can you play with me?" He had stars in his eyes. Sorry, but that's not gonna work to me.

Father whose saw this set his bowl down on the table. "Sasuke! We're having dinner right now, behave yourself!" Tou-san scolded. Embarrassed, Sasuke apologized, "I'm sorry, Tou-san." He sat back down at his place at the table and started to eat.

Father turned his attention to me, he took a drink then resting his hands on his chest. "Where have you been, Kazuma? You're home later than usual."

"I'm sorry, Tou-san. I was just visiting the Konoha Library. I found a really good book there and lost track of time." I said with a formal tone.

"Hmm… and what was the book about?" Father asked, looking mildly skeptical.

"It was about the History of Shinobi, Tou-san. It said that the Shinobi world was created by Rikudo Sennin, The Sage of the Six Paths, and the bearer of the almighty Rinnegan. I understand the contents of the book. Though, I do have some questions, Tou-san." I said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Father asked quirking his eyebrow. I put my bowl on the table before I spoke, taking a drink to clear my throat first.

"Why love? Why did he care so much about love? Why did he chose Ashura and not Indra? Was it only because of love? If that is the case, then he was very naive. This world needs Balance. In this world, there will always be light and darkness, angel and demon, right and left, life and death, peace and war, and others. Yet as the book said he tried to create a world full of love, peace, and happiness without darkness. Hn, pathetic." I said eyes closed with a disapproving scowl on my face. Everyone looked shocked, after all, how could a mere 5 year old boy come to have such a mature look on the world?

' _So young… his mind is truly something…_ ' Fugaku thought as he smirked. "I don't know, son. I don't know… "

' _Balance?_ ' Itachi smiled he glad that his brother told him this.

' _I've no doubt that you'll be proud of him, Kato, Satou…_ ' thought Mikoto with a proud look on her face.

"Kaa-san, what's Kazuma talking about?" Sasuke asked Mother.

"You'll understand it soon, Sasuke-kun… " She said smiling then rubbed his hair.

Sasuke pouted. Father changed the topic by turning his attention to Itachi.

"I heard that you'll start your ANBU training tomorrow, is that right, Itachi?"

"Yes, Tou-san."

"Good, that's my boy." Father praised him. Turning towards us he said, "Sasuke! Kazuma! We will start your training tomorrow. Don't forget that." Sasuke nodded and looked excited at the prospect of beginning his training.

"I'm sorry, Tou-san. But I can't do that yet." I said Father stared at me.

"Oh, and why is that? You better had a good reason, Kazuma," he asked frowning slightly.

"Well, I need to learn something… personal, first. I'm sorry that I can't tell you, but I hope you understand, Tou-san." I bowed respectfully after speaking.

"Very well. But you better learn it quickly, understand?" He questioned.

"Yes, I understand, Tou-san. And thank you for your understanding." I said bowing once more to him. I then get up from my place grabbing my dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'll be heading to bed now, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Itachi-nii, Sasuke." I said. Father, Mother, and Itachi nodded and Sasuke waved at me. Heading back to my bedroom, I began readying myself to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu later.

* * *

 **Rewritten! I hope you like it! Bye!**

 **A list of the Jutsus with their CP cost will be listed at the end of each Chapter.**

* * *

 **Jutsus:**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu) 30 CP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your review guys, don't worry I will make it better. Revisions!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The new Prodigy**

* * *

The morning sun was shining brightly, the crisp air refreshed my soul, and birds were singing beautifully from the treetops. Getting out of bed, I rubbed my eyes before stretching. I looked at the clock which read 6:45. Alright, time to clean myself up, put on some comfortable clothes, and get to the library.

"Mmnh… Good Morning, Kazuma." Sasuke said as he rubbed his eye. I forgot to mention that Sasuke and I shared a room.

"Morning, sleeping head… you need to get up and get ready for training, Tou-san will waiting for you at the lake after he's finished some stuff at the Police HQ. I'm going to the Konoha Library to read up on something. Well, see ya later!" I said leaving the room. I stop in my path while thinking something… OH!

"Oh, and Sasuke, Kaasan went to the market this morning so you'll have to make your own breakfast today." I called out. I almost forgot about that.

"Hn! I will!" Sasuke said as he nodded.

I stepped into my shoes ready to go. My family isn't home right now. Itachi attending his first ANBU Training session, Tou-san had to get to the police HQ early this morning, and Kaasan had to get groceries.

Alright, I have two goals today:

-Learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

-Learn Chidori and its varient: Chidori Kōken (light sword).

' _I think I'll go visit Naruto after I complete my goal. I need to deepen my relationship with him, so I can meet the Hokage. I'll add that to my goals for today in my log book._ '

*at the library

' _Whoa, it's bigger than I thought_ ,' I whistled low in appreciation. This library is pretty big, bigger than the one I used to visit in Japan. I open the door and step inside. I looked around for a bit before spotting an office desk with a woman sitting at it. I walked over.

"Excuse me." I said politely to get the woman's attention.

"Hello deary, how can I help you?" she replied courteously.

"Ah… yes, can I borrow some books on jutsu here?" I asked while turn to her. When I looked up at her my jaw dropped and I couldn't help but stare at her breast.

' _HOLY SHIT! That was enormous_!' *boing *boing, I thought while trying to keep the blood from dripping out of my nose.

' _Man! How do they get to that size!? Is she training her breast every day!?_ ', 'Well if she training her breast every day, maybe I can help her to-' WHAT THE FUCK I'M THINKING!

"What's wrong kid?"

"Ehem (cough)… well-" I stopped my sentence and thought about what I was going to say. The library probably forbids children from borrowing jutsu scrolls. I'll have to be careful with how I ask.

"Well, my Nii-san asked me to borrow the 'copied' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu scroll in this library for him." I said speaking politely but firmly.

"Hm, who is your Nii-san, kid?" The librarian asked looking at me with suspicion in her eye.

"Uchiha Itachi!" I said with some pride.

"Oh! I know him!" Yes!

"Ah, sorry kid, you'll still need his signature to borrow the scroll" She said it while rubbing my hair.

' _The hell?! Oh, come on! I have 100+ Luck, damn it! Ugh, I'll need switch to to Plan B!_ ' I thought raging mentally. What is Plan B, you may ask? It's puppy dog eyes!

"But I will be scolded by him if I do not get the scroll," I said scrunching up my face while trying to muster up some tears.

"Ohhh… please don't cry, I want to loan you the book, I really do, but I can't, I'm sorry." She apologizes. I fake a sniffle and give her a sadder puppy dog look.

"Please only this time…. I promise…" I begged. I could practically see her resistance crumbling away.

 _'Damn it all, he's just so cute!_ ' She thought looking back at me with a slight blush on her face while thinking, ' _Wait, what, why the hell this boy is so cute!_ '

"Well… I suppose it's okay, but don't tell anyone, okay!" She submits. Yosh, she falls! Puppy dog eyes for the win!

"Hai!" I nodded with a relieved smile on my face. Ehehehe… I glad I use Nero from DMC4 appearance.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

' _Hmmm… where is tou-san?_ ' I thought while looking around. I was excited for my first training session with Tou-san today.

"Oh! You're up early today, Sasuke! Are you ready to begin your training?" Finally, Tou-san arrived!

"Yes, Tou-san! I'm so excited to start my training today! This means I'll be able to get closer to Itachi's strength, right!" I asked while jumping.

"Yes, yes, okay let's go!" Tou-san said with a small smile.

This will be fun!

* * *

 **Itachi POV**

My two little brothers start training today. I hope Tou-sama doesn't go too hard on Sasuke. Today is my first day of ANBU training, too. First things first, I need to get my gear first. I start running toward a secret location known only to ANBU and the Hokage. It looks more like a cave than an actual building.

"This is your gear. Always wear your mask on duty and do not reveal your identity," said an ANBU with a deep voice.

"Thank you." I take it and bow. I quickly get changed into the dark clothes and armor, securely fixing the sheathed tanto diagonally on my back. I hold the blank white mask in my hands. I assume I will receive a painted one after I am fully inducted into ANBU. The mask fits on my face perfectly and doesn't even shift as I move my head. Despite it not appearing to have any breathing holes, I can breath normally. There must be a seal on the thing.

Making my way through the maze that was the ANBU Headquarters, I eventually found the room where I would meet my future teammates and squad leader.

"Hello, my name is Itachi. I've been assigned to this ANBU squad. I am in your care." I said bowing to the group of ANBU.

"I see. So you're the one." Said a man with brown long-neck hair. His mask was white with red and brown markings that made it look like a snarling bear face.

"Use the locker that's the farthest one in the back to store any excess belongings. I see that you are ready to go. Good. Once you have put your stuff away, we'll head out to the training ground." Bear (as I'm going to call him now) ordered.

"Yes, sir." I said and head to my locker and put my change of clothes in it. After that, we headed out to the training ground.

"Is that him?" I heard an ANBU mutter. He/she was wearing a mask with purple markings giving the mask a bird-like look.

"They say he's eleven years old," an ANBU wearing a mask with orange markings in the shape of a primate replied to the Bird ANBU's muttering.

I head to the center of the field. I sensed movement and several kunai and shuriken flew past me missing me by centimeters. I ignored it because I knew that they were missing me on purpose.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hear a new voice come up from behind me. When I turned around there was an ANBU with gravity defying grey hair. His mask had red lines, that gave the mask a dog-like look.

"Explain yourselves!" He barked (heh) at Bird and Orangutan.

"We wanted to make sure that he's got the skills to be one of us." Bird defended.

"Since he's so young." Orangutan added.

"Do you have a problem with the decisions of your superior?" He asked looming over them. They seemed to shrink under his glare.

"No, it's not like that! No, sir!" "Of course not, Sir!" They said in slightly rushed tones.

"I'm Dog, the Captain of Team Ro." He introduces himself to me.

"Well let's see what you able to do."

After that, I head to the center. Targets started popping up and I had already reached into my pouches and readied 4 kunai with 2 in each hand. Showing off a little, I back flipped while throwing all of them at the same time. The kunai that were looking to fly off target were hit by another one changing their trajectory. Each kunai hit the bull's eye.

"He's good." I heard Bird mutter. Was that respect I hear?

"Well not bad, for someone in your age." Dog nods.

We received our first mission as the new Team Ro soon after.

* * *

 **Kazuma POV**

Alright, time to start training!

 **[DING**

 **NEW Mission: Learn a Jutsu or two or three!**

 **Requirements:**

 **Learn the Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone**

 **Learn the Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation)**

 **Learn the Raiton: Chidori (Lightning Style: Lightning Cutter aka 1,000 birds)**

 **Bonus Mission: Learn another elemental Jutsu +2 Ninjutsu per extra jutsu learned.**

 **Rewards:**

 **+2 Ninjutsu per requirement**

 **Random Jutsu scroll**

 **EXP +1000**

 **Failure: No new jutsu for you]**

 **[Accept / Reject]**

I selected **[Accept]** immediately. I wonder what the new jutsu in the Rewards will be…

After I checked out the scroll, I hurried back to the compound. I went into one of the forest training grounds.

"Hmm… let's see." I opened the scroll and fuck this scroll is long!

' _Just how long is the description?!_ ' I thought while trying to find the hand seals. I already know most of this stuff from the Anime, and with my chakra control, I should be able to get this down easy.

"So it's Ram Snake Tiger. It's different from the Clone Jutsu (which goes Tiger Boar Ox Dog)." I read out loud. Well that is interesting. Time to test this puppy out!

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." *puff* Four clones poofed into existence.

"Yosh! Alright, guys let's start the Chakra Transformation training!" I said to my clones.

"Yes, sir!" The clones saluted me. *sweat-drop Ok…

"Right then, you two (*points to the two clones on the left), are Group 1. You'll be responsible for transforming our chakra to the Lightning Affinity (Raiton) for Chidori. Once you've got it down, dispel yourselves so that the remaining two can work on the Chidori Kōken (light sword)" I ordered, my clones nodded.

"What about you, what are you going to be doing?" asked one of my clones.

"I will be working on my Fire Affinity (Katon). Now let's get to it! Good luck, Clones!," I answered.

"You too!" They answered back.

*3 Hours Later

"Yosh!" As I wrapped up my training, my remaining clones dispelled and I receive a rush of memories from them soaking up all that knowledge.

"Good. **Chidori**!" *Chirping sound* I grinned as I activated the jutsu, I turned and slammed my hand into a nearby tree. *CRASH Woo hoo! this is great! Man, this jutsu is so badass!

" **Chidori Kōken** (light sword)." I said as I focused my chakra into a kunai. I sliced at another tree cutting it down almost as easily as if were using a Wind blade. Damn using this jutsu, cutting a tree is like cutting a paper. Not only that, I can use it with a weapon from a distance safely. It will also be easier to actually hit something without bombing it to heck as compared to the Rasenshuriken that is difficult to aim and self-damaging.

"Time for the little one." I take the hand seal, then gathered some air. While thought ' **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!** '. And aiming the sky.

*FWOOSH*

A large sea of flame engulfs my sight. Luckily I was standing in a clearing so the trees wouldn't catch fire. Whoa! That's a lot of fire! I better be careful with how I use that, I wouldn't want to accidentally catch one of my eventual teammates with my attack.

"Let's try a Wind jutsu. Fūton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!" I shouted as I clapped my hands together. *Whoosh* A destructive gust of wind smashed through several trees. Whoops, I might have gone a little overboard… hehe~…

 **[DING**

 **Mission Completed! You learned:**

 **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Cost: 40 CP)**

 **Fūton: Daitoppa (Cost: 20 CP)**

 **Raiton: Chidori (Cost: 40 CP)**

 **Raiton: Chidori Kōken (Initial Cost: 40 CP, 10 CP/second to maintain)**

 **Ninjutsu +14**

 **Bonus Mission: Completed**

 **Ninjutsu +2**

 **Jutsu scroll: 'Shunshin no jutsu' obtained! (Reward items will be automatically sent to your Inventory)**

 **EXP +1000]**

 **[DING**

 **Level Up!]**

' _Sweet, time for the third goal._ ' I thought as I packed up my things and left the forest.

 ***? POV**

' _He's truly impressive. Is he truly only 6 years old?_ ' I wondered. After I was sure he had left, I jumped down from the branch I was hiding on.

"I must tell Itachi about this." Well, I need to tell him soon. _'He's dangerous… all of the jutsu he was practicing back there were at least B-Rank or above. And he already is showing proficiency in!_ '

' _Uchiha Kazuma, huh. Well if he's that advanced maybe I will make him my apprentice. Hehe._ ' I thought while grinned.

He's already showing the markings of a true prodigy even more so than his older brother.

* * *

 ***Sasuke POV**

"Alright Sasuke! That's enough!"

"Yes, Tou-san!"

"Don't forget to train that briefly, because tomorrow you will go to the Academy." He said it while smile at me.

"Of course, Tou-san!"

"Well let's get back home."

"Hn!" I nodded and end my training for today.

* * *

 ***Naruto POV**

"Huh…. Where is Kazuma, I want to play with him.." I said it while whistle, yesterday I make my first friend, his name is Kazuma. Back then I was so happy and he tells me that we will see again tomorrow. Well, tomorrow is today.

"He isn't here…" well ' _Maybe yesterday was just a dream_.'. I thought and leaving the playground. During my way, I see a boy with white hair and a handsome face.

"Yo, Naruto-Kun!" Kazuma greeted me. He looked a bit disheveled.

"Kazuma!" I shouted as I ran up to greet my first and only (for now) friend.

"What's up! How are you today?" He asked.

"Well not bad! Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to get back home. What about you?"

"I'm going to go visit Jiji today!" I answered happily. Kazuma had a blank look on his face for a moment before a look of realization showed on his face for a split second before returning to a calm yet focused look.

"Can I come with you?" He asked. Huh, I wasn't expecting that.

"Of course, let's go!" I reply grinning as I grabbed my friend's hand and started dragging him along. I'm so happy that yesterday was not a dream!

* * *

 ***Kazuma POV**

 **[Ding**

 **Mission: Meet the Sandaime Hokage**

 **Reward : EXP +15000**

 **Get a deeper relationship with the Hokage**

 **Failure : Bad impression from Hokage]**

 **[Accept / Reject]**

' _Accept_ '

This is the event I been waiting for!

During our walk Naruto talk much about the Hokage, he says that he is only an old man who annoyed him so much. He explained to me, where is his home, his favorite food, and etc.

If I have to tell the truth, it's was annoying. He's a big mouth. But I think, I know why he is like that. It was because I'm his first friend he had in his life.

After a couple minutes, we arrived at the Hokage place. Then we enter.

"Oi Jiji! Why do you want to meet me?" He looked annoyed.

"Ah! My boy! I'm sorry but, first tell me Naruto-Kun, who is that boy?" then he looked at me. And put some smile in his face.

"Oh! He is my first friend! His name is Kazuma !" Naruto then introduces me. ' _Well better introduce by myself._ '

"Nice to meet you, Sandaime-sama. My name is Uchiha Kazuma." I bowed. But, after he heard the word 'Uchiha' his smile twitched.

"So you're Naruto first friend, aren't you?" He asked.

"I suppose I am, Sandaime-sama." I look at his face, and ' _Observe_ '.

Name: Hiruzen  
Clan: Sarutobi  
Level: ?  
Title: Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi, The Professor

Stats: ?

Skills: ?

Perks: ?

What's going on?! Is the Perk broken?! I can't see his Stats! I subtly glanced at Naruto to try and ' _Observe_ ' him instead.

Name: Naruto  
Clan: Uzumaki  
HP: 300/300  
Chakra: 14600/14600  
Level: 5  
Title: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Konoha Prankster

Stats:

Strength: 10  
Agility : 18  
Charisma: 3 (-10)  
Intelligence: 12  
Cakra Cap. : 60 (+200)  
CC : 0  
Perception :5  
Endurance :20  
Luck :?

Character Skill

Ninjutsu: 0  
Taijutsu: 2  
Genjutsu: 0  
Fuinjutsu: 0  
Kenjutsu: 0

Perks:

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki: Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko

+200 Chakra Cap.

+5 Chakra Cap. Every level.

Uzumaki: You are an Uzumaki

+50 Chakra Cap.

+50% Fuinjitsu Success.

Prankster: You are a Prankster

-10 Charisma.

That's strange… Why can I see Naruto's Stats but not the Hokage's? Is it because I'm not at a high enough level? Well… I'll think about that later.

"So, why do you want to be Naruto's friend?" He asked me, startling me with how a blunt he was being. His voice was calm but he had a serious expression.

I smiled at him and gave him my answer proudly.

"That because he is the bravest kid I've ever met in Konohagakure, Hokage-sama. He doesn't give up. He doesn't drown in despair, and he doesn't hold any grudges despite all the bitter treatment he has received. I'm more than happy to have a friend like him." I said with a smile on my face. Naruto blushed slightly at my praise and just grinned. The old Hokage looked shocked by my answer.

' _Is he really 6 years-old?_ ' he thought.

Looking satisfied with my answer, he smiled warmly at me and Naruto. "Well, Naruto. Back to your question, you're here because I wanted to tell you, that tomorrow you will start attending the Academy." Naruto who heard that was surprised.

"WHAT! I don't want to Jiji, the Academy is boring! Please don't make me enter it!" He begged.

"No! If you ever want to become a ninja, you need to enter the Academy Naruto. Get ready to buy new clothes with me tomorrow." The old man order.

"Tch, whatever." Depressed Naruto.

"Well, I need to go home now. If you don't have any other need for me… excuse me, Sandaime-sama. See you tomorrow, Naruto." I bow before turning around to leave the building.

"See ya, Kazuma!" Naruto called out to me.

' _Academy huh…_ ' I almost forgot about that. ' _So the story is starting to move huh…_ ' I thought while looking at the sky and smiled.

"This will be fun…" I mutter while making my way back home.

 **[DING**

 **Mission: Meet the Sandaime Hokage**

 **Rewards:**

 **EXP +15000**

 **Get a deeper relationship with the Hokage**

 **Status: Completed**

 **Level Up! x4]**

*at home

"I'm home!" I called out as I stepped inside our house.

"Oh, so this is your other brother, Itachi?" said a man with a tanto strapped to his back. ANBU, maybe… no mask though…

"Who are you?" I asked, well I already knew though thanks to Observe showing his name. Well, that and I remembered him from the Anime.

"Nice to meet you, Kazuma-kun. I'm Shisui!" He introduces himself with friendly grin on his face. Yup, that's Shisui alright. So cheerful for a male Uchiha…

"Nice to meet you too." I bowed.

"Well, Itachi. I'll go home now, don't forget what I told you back then! Bye, everyone!" He waved his hand and disappeared. I bet that was Shunshin 'Body Flicker' jutsu. Damn, I can't wait to learn that jutsu. For a few seconds after Shisui left, I noticed Nii-san staring at me.

"What it is Nii-san?" I ask tilting my head.

"Hn, it's nothing." He left. That's weird.

"Kazuma! Go wash up and get ready for dinner, sweetheart!" Kaa-san yelled at me.

"Yes, Kaa-san!"

After my bath, I went to the dining hall as usual. While we were eating, Tou-san started talking.

"So, how was your mission today Itachi?" He asked.

"It went as well as usual, Tou-san" Nii-san replied.

"Excellent, that's my son." Tou-san praise him.

"How about you Kazuma, did you learn what you wanted?" He asks looking at me.

"Yes, I've already accomplished what I need to. Also, I already know how to do **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." I said it with a calm voice.

"Very good, I expect you to show me later." Father said with pride colouring his tone. I nodded my acceptance of his praise.

"Ne! Tou-san, what about me?" Sasuke joined in eagerly.

"You can do better, Sasuke." He says as he returns back to his food.

"Yes, Tou-san." Sasuke replies while looked down.

"Tomorrow, you two will attend the Academy, don't forget that. I expect you both to wake up early and wear our Uchiha clan symbol proudly." Tou-san said sternly.

"Yes, Tou-san" Both of us reply.

"That's all for today, now go get ready for bed, Sasuke, Kazuma."

"Yes." After that, we headed toward the bathroom before retiring to our bedroom for the night.

*Tomorrow

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" I said while throwing the bed cover off of him my brother.

"Oh… come on, just 5 more minutes, Nii-san~" Sasuke seemed to curl up into a ball. He looked like a sleepy cat, adorable.

"(sigh) … Fine, 5 minutes, after which I will dump ice water on you if you aren't up!" I threatened with a smirk. I had never seen Sasuke so awake so quickly.

*20 minutes later

"Alright! We're going! Goodbye!"

"Have a good day you two! Don't do anything reckless on the way!" Kaa-san wave.

On the way, Tou-san described the Academy and what we should expect. After a while, I sort of ended up tuning him out and decide to check my Stats before we got to the Academy. ' _Status: Stats._ ' I thought an my character sheet popped up.

Stats (+10)  
STR: 134  
DEX: 134  
CHAR: 124  
INT: 166  
CC: MAX  
PER: 125  
STA: 140  
Luck: 133

After taking a couple of minutes, we arrive. At the Konoha Ninja Academy!

* * *

 **Well, that's for today :D each chapter I released will be around 3k word. Please comment or reply, I need your critics and recommendation! For the romance, I need some idea too ! THX!**

* * *

 **Jutsu list:**

 **Kage Bushin (Cost: 30 CP/Bushin minimum)**

 **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Cost: 40 CP)**

 **Fūton: Daitoppa (Cost: 20 CP)**

 **Raiton: Chidori (Cost: 40 CP)**

 **Raiton: Chidori Kōken (Initial Cost: 40 CP, 10 CP/second to maintain)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3, enjoy the read :D**

* * *

' _So this the place…_ ' I thought while looking around. This is the place where I can kick Sasuke's ass during Taijutsu training. Hehehehe… I can already imagine Sasuke's fangirls screaming ' _Sasuke-sama~, kick his ass for me please!_ ' But unfortunately for them, I'll be the one who kicks his ass and destroys that fucking pride he has, it will be savage.

"Alright, don't forget what I told you two yesterday. Bring pride to Uchiha." Tou-san reminds us with a smile in his face.

"Yes, Tou-san." We both nodded.

"Alright, I will leave you both now, be careful. Goodbye, my sons." He said while leaving us.

"Let's go Kazuma," Sasuke said and then drag me, entering the Academy.

While entering the Academy, I already have a bad feeling about my perks. Well, one perk in particular. The 'Seduction Master'.

After walking for a few minutes, we arrived at the training ground. This is the place where we'll be tested to first determine our ability. After that, we will split up into our classes, and finally, we pay a visit to the Hokage Building. You already known that scene.

"You two are the Uchiha brothers, right?" a female Jonin ask us.

"Yes, we are," Sasuke said looking up at her.

"Good. Please line up over there to wait for the test. It should begin in a few minutes" She said pointing towards the field before leaving us.

"Yes, thank you." Sasuke bowed and dragged me with him.

We waited for about 5 minutes before a male Jonin came over. A man with a weird beard and sharp eyes, deep nose. Damn, he looks more like a Dwarf than a Human.

"Alright kids! Let's see if you have any skill first." Said the man.

"Let's start with this line. Step forward one by one, move to the center, state your name and do what I say!" He ordered.

"Alright four-eyes, you'll go first." He said nodding at a trembling kid with glasses.

"Y-yes s-sir! My name is Nobunaga" the kid stammered nervously.

"Do you have any Taijutsu experience, Nobunaga?" He asked.

"Yes, s-sir!" Nobunaga answered

"Show me then!" He ordered. The kid begins a kata of some sort and the Jonin began writing something on his clipboard. 'So the test is Taijutsu and Agility huh…' I thought while stared at the kid. That kid is pretty good, but his Agility is somewhat slow. I bet he's a 'Power Taijutsu' person.

"Alright, that's enough, kid! Next!"

*10 minutes later

I got sleepy while watching my future classmates doing the test. I watch a few good performances and some really bad ones. One of the bad ones is Naruto. He is doing the test now and unfortunately, he isn't that good. He lacks both power and speed. Sasuke looked at Naruto with an arrogant expression.

"Look at him, Kazuma! He sucks!" Sasuke sneered, turning towards me.

"Well, maybe he'll become stronger later." I replied calmly.

"Yeah right, maybe in his dreams." He said arrogantly.

"Alright, that's enough, kid! You there, your turn now!" He said while pointing at Sasuke.

"Well… Good luck, sleepy-head~" I smirked at him. The kids around me started to laugh.

"Who are you calling a sleepy-head!? Rice-hair!" He felt embarrassed and then mock me.

'What did he just call me!?' I shouted inside my mind. 'Don't you know anything about 'Angelic Art'!' I thought angrily. I was seething internally while maintaining my 'Perfect Uchiha' expression. I don't care if you mock my habits, but to mock my hair?! This pure-angelic color hair?! I need to calm, calm down… Calm down… I need to restrain myself so that my image is not ruined.

"What are you doing Uchiha? I said, come forward!" The Jonin yelled angrily.

"Yes, sir! My name is Uchiha Sasuke sir," Sasuke responded sharply.

When the test starts, he quickly took his Taijutsu Stance, and then ran toward the targets. He kicks one on the left, double punching the one on the right, he was quick. And the last target was 'jump kicked' by him. Everyone was staring in awe, including Naruto. Well, even for me, that was good. And then I heard a loud noise behind me, yeah 'noise', that was the girl who starts gossiping.

"Enough, Uchiha, that was good. Nice work!"

"Thank you, sir." He bowed and then walked toward me with an arrogant and prideful look on his face. Damn, I want to kick him in the face so bad. He so cocky, man. Were he not my brother, then… 'bam'. The girl who was gossiping back then, started staring at him with blushing face. They are overreacting.

"You next, white-hair." the Jonin says pointing at me.

* * *

 ** _Ding_**

 ** _Mission : Make your first impress in the Academy_**

 ** _Reward : Have a Fangirl_**

 ** _Charisma +3_**

 ** _EXP +1000_**

 ** _Failure : Charisma -5_**

 ** _Accept / Not_**

* * *

Wtf! I don't want a Fangirl, you Shitty Quest!

Ugh… but the EXP gain is impressive… Damn, whatever!

' _Accept_ '

"Yes, sir," I reply to him with a calm voice. The girls started gossiping again while stared at my face.

"Hey, who is he ?" asks Girl #1.

"I don't know… but he's handsome for sure." Girl #2 sighs with a dreamy expression.

"Yeah, even handsome than that Uchiha kid." Girl #3 adds.

"Looked at his shirt! He's an Uchiha too!" Girl #2 points at my shirt.

"Really!?" Girl #4 squeals.

"Yeah! The Uchiha is-" blah blah blah, those girls are so annoying. Is this the first time they've ever met a handsome boy?

I walk to the center and state my name.

"My name is Uchiha Kazuma sir," I said it with my calm voice.

"Another Uchiha, huh… But what's wrong with your hair, kid!?" He gawks.

"I don't know, sir." I reply in a flat tone.

"What do you mean 'you don't know' ?! Is that really your hair?" He asks, still staring at my beautiful hair.

"Yes, sir. It's always been this color." I sigh.

"Huh (sigh) well, it doesn't matter… Alright, kid! Get ready… GO !" He shouted. Quickly, I start running towards the targets, I see a target appear and try to remember it's position while running at a fast pace. The first target is at my 3 o'clock, the second at 7 o'clock, and the third at 1 o'clock. Alright, let's start the fun.

For the first target, I double punch it in the chest *crack, the second target I turned and volley kick it at the neck *break, and the last target hold its shoulder, and then flipping to get position behind it. Then I back kick it with some strength *break making the target break and destroyed at the center. The boys who see it dropped they jaw, while the girls started to blush. Did they have some weird thoughts about me? Their faces are red as tomatoes!

"Well… You passed the test, that's for sure." The Jonin said while amazed. 'Is he's really 6-years old! Even when Kakashi was still a boy, who was the best in the test of his class, couldn't ever destroy it!'

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission : Make your first impress in the Academy**_

 _ **Reward : Have a Fangirl added**_

 _ **Charisma +3 added**_

 _ **EXP +1000 added**_

 _ **Status : Completed**_

* * *

I smiled and returned to my place in line while looking at Sasuke was looking at me with jealousy.

"Did something happened with you? You look annoyed." I ask him with some pride in my voice.

"Hell no!" He said puffing up his cheeks.

"How do you do that?" He asked after a moment.

"Well… training." I said then smile.

"Okay, that's all for this test! I've already listed you to each class!"

Well, this is it.

"First class is-" After he announces both name and our class, I grinned because I was in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke. It was the 'Protagonist class', with the exception of Sasuke because he'll be leave the village to pursue Itachi and become a Rogue Ninja. The Jonin now guides us to the rooftop of the Hokage Building. The Sandaime Hokage is waiting there.

"First, let me congratulate you all on your hard work during the test." He said and smiled.

"Listen well, young ones, I will tell you a story about-" he then began the story about the origin of the village and the Will of Fire. It was a long and good story for me. The story was about how the Will of Fire is built within the Ninja. When he spoke about himself, I could see that his nickname "The Professor," suited him well. He was smart as heck. 'Indeed he didn't get the title 'God of Shinobi' for nothing' I thought while stared at him with some respect.

In the other side, Naruto was yawned while listened to the Hokage with a bored expression. Well, just like the Naruto in Anime. The prankster who will become a Hero.

"Well, I have a question for you all kids, what is your dream ?" here it is…

Naruto raised his hand while shouting "Me! Me!"

Sandaime chuckled and said, "Very well, what is your dream, young man?"

"I want to be Hokage!" He shouted. Naruto looked so happy that someone asked him what his dream was.

"Oh, and why do you want to be Hokage?" Sandaime-sama asks. His eyes showed clear amusement.

"Because the Hokage is super strong and is respected by everyone!" Naruto replied.

"Oh! If you work hard you may one day achieve your goal!" He smiled at the spiky-blond haired boy kindly and then turn to me.

"What about you, young man?" He asks while staring at me. He did that on purpose, didn't he? 'Cause why the fuck am I the one who got picked!

"Well, I want to be stronger. The strongest Ninja." I responded.

"That's it ?" He asked with a stern expression on his face.

"Yes." I reaffirmed with a sharp nod.

"May I ask why?" He asked expression not showing any emotion.

"Because if I want to protect people who I love, I have to be strong so I can protect them. If I'm weak, I will lose them. That's is a simple logic, right. But of course, the meaning of strength is not only determined by physical power but by mental strength as well, such as intelligence. Besides, I want to be strong in my responsibility as well." I answered resolutely.

' _What a surprise._ ' He thought then smiled to me.

"That's was a good dream, young man. I hope you can achieve your goal." the Sandaime said with a grandfatherly expression.

"Thanks." I reply. ' _Was he satisfied with my answer?_ '

Ah well, it's probably fine.

"Alright kids! You are the future generation of Konoha, make Konoha proud of you!" He shouted.

"Yes, Hokage-same!" We shouted back.

We then leave the building and start making our way home.

While on the road.

"Sasuke." I stop my path.

"I'm going to the Konoha Library. You head back first. Tell Kaa-san I'll be home late today. See ya~" I waved and turn towards the library leaving him no time to respond before dashing off.

"Hey! Wait – ma~, whatever." He said while puffing out his cheek. That was cute.

 _'I need to learn about the Academy lessons._ '. Why do I need to do this? Because I want to have a lazy personality like Shikamaru. For example… Sleeping in class.

After a couple minutes, I arrived. I open the door and saw a masked Jonin there. The Jonin had spiky gray hair and his hitaite over his left eye.

This was Hatake, Kakashi. The Copy Ninja of Konoha. Known for copying 1,000 jutsu. Wow, that a lot of jutsu. When he walked toward the door, he noticed me.

' _It's him…_ ' He thought and send a cold stare to me. That was scary, I told you.

"Hello, good evening Jonin-sama" I take the initiative and bowed.

"Oh, good evening too kid." He greeted me and put his 'pervert book' back to its place.

"Hmm… Have we met before? I think I recognize you." He asked while rubbing his neck.

"Umm… I think we don't, Jonin-sama." I lie.

"Well… Goodbye." He said then leave the place. He is sure weird.

Well, that doesn't matter.

"Excuse me." I head toward the librarian.

"Oh, how can I help you with, kid?" The man asked nicely.

"Can I borrow some books from here?" I asked.

"Of course! Pick books what you want to borrow and then transfer a bit of your chakra here," he said while pointing to a scroll.

"Thanks." I responded before doing just that.

"You welcome." the Librarian said

After I packed the books into my bag, I began the long trip back home. I carried one of the books in my hand. And it was so heavy. Because I carried almost 6 books… 1 BOOK HAD ALMOST 1000 PAGES, GODDAMNIT! 1 BOOK IS ALMOST 5 KG!

' _Please… somebody help me…_ '

*at home

"I'm (huff) home," I said with a tired breath. My hands are trembling right now. God these books are heavy!

"Welcome ho-" Slip *Thump*

"KAZUMA!" Kaasan shouted. Oops, I accidentally dropped the books on Kaasan favorite flowers… aw crap… she's a gardener and loves her flowers.

"We will talk about this later Uchiha Kazuma!" Kaasan scolded me while pulling me by my ear…

"Ouch! Ouch! ow owow! Kaasan that hurts!" I whined.

"Not as much as I'm hurting. These flowers are expensive, damn it!" She yelled. Ow… I'm pretty sure my ear is red right now. Damn it, it hurt a lot goddamnit! I felt tears in my eyes now.

"What's so noisy?" Tousan checks outside and then see me… who in this position…

"What wrong Mikoto?" Yes! My reinforcement comes!

"Our son here, just destroyed the most expensive flowers I had!" She yelled and turned to him.

"Well let it go Mikoto… It's only a flow-" Tousan tried to say before shutting his mouth seeing his wife's terrifying expression.

"What did you say?" she glared at him with a lot of Killing Intent, her voice was soft yet so scary!

"Ummm (sweating)… well, continue, just pretend that I'm not here. I'm going back inside now!" Whoosh! He ran inside in a blur…

"Whew, Omg! I survived…" He said. 'The hell? Tousan, ran away. Uchiha Fugaku ran away. Wow. I can see that he fears his wife's temper.'

"So… let's see what is the most appropriate punishment for you..." Kaasan says turning back to me with an evil smile on her face. (Gulp)

' _Oh Shit_ '

Well now I know, seriously guys, don't EVER destroy your mom's favorite things… because I know how it feels, and I don't want to experience it again… EVER.

*The next day at the Academy

Damn… yesterday was a bad day.

Well, no matter. What matters now is that today is our first day at the Academy. I need to get prepared~

"Are you ready Sasuke ?" I ask.

"Hn!" he nodded while preparing his bag.

"Let's go!"

On our way to the Academy, many of our clan's members in the Uchiha Compound greeted us. I felt a little sad for them because they're all going to die later.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the Academy. Many kids in our age group look so happy. Including my brother. Although, rather than happy, he seems excited. Well, the truth is, I got a bit excited, too because this is a place to show your strength and 'Skills'.

As it turns out, our classroom is on the second floor. Along the way, many girls stared at us, giggling and blushing as they whispered to each other.

"Hey, do you know what's going on with those girls? They keep staring at us, it's annoying." Sasuke grumbled while looking around glaring at the girls who giggled and blushed at the attention from the Uchiha's attention.

"They keep blushing when I glare back them… What's with that? Hey! Kazuma, are you listening?!" Sasuke hissed quietly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm listening." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Tch. You always like that, even at home." Sasuke puffs out his cheeks, looking a bit annoyed by my personality.

"Sorry. Habits." I said while smiled at him. We made our way to the classroom and I opened the door.

"We have to study here for four years, right?" Sasuke asked as we stepped inside.

"Yes.. my lazy brother~" I mocked him a little. Why? Because it's fun!

"Don't call me lazy!" He hunches his shoulders slightly looking embarrassed. How cute.

The room became silent as we entered the class, the kids who were being noisy went quiet as they all stared at us.

' _What are we? Madagascar Penguins?_ ' I thought while entering the class in search of an empty seat. ' _I bet Naruto is going to be late today._ ' Well, knowing him, he'll make it eventually.

Oh! I found a spot, but it was next to Hinata. 'Not like it matters to me.'

I walked toward her, sat down and put my bag on the table. Meanwhile, Sasuke chose to sit in the back corner of the room next to the window, just like he did in the Anime.

"Tch. She's lucky." I heard someone mutter. Who is that?

"Yeah, that Hyuuga is so lucky. Why did he choose to sit there, besides I can kick this guy off, then offer him this seat." The Girl said.

"What?!" The Boy sitting next to her scowled at her words.

"What? You're just a nuisance, an insect, you know that?" Said the girl while play with her hair.

"Who do you think you are?! Do you think you better than me, huh?!" The boy snarled, slamming his hand on the desk and getting up from his seat. ' _I have a bad feeling about this…_ ' I thought while looking at them. That boy had an explosive temper, hm.

"So troublesome… " said another boy, this one sounded sleepy. Guess who~

"But they'll keep fighting if we let them go on like this. Won't you help them, Shikamaru?" asked the lazy boy's friend as he continued munching away at his chips.

"No. Choji. No." Shikamaru said that yawning before settling into a good napping position.

"I know I'm better than you~," said the girl. Wow, it's heating up in here.

"Don't get too cocky, you bitch!" Shouted the boy, while grabbed her and then made to throw her to the front of the class.

"Ack (Cough)… (Cough)… What's wrong with you, you bastard?!" She shrieked.

' _Oh no_ '. She needs help right now, otherwise she's going to get beaten up.

"What did you say, you little slut!" He moved to attack her, and she flinches. Quick as a flash, just before the strike lands, I intercept the strike and grab his hand.

"Oy, oy… Isn't that a bit much, she's just a little girl, man. If you want to fight someone, then fight me, trash." I said coldly. Honestly, I didn't wanna end up in a situation like this, this is so troublesome.

"Just let me beat him, Kazuma," Sasuke says getting up from his seat and walk toward us.

"You know what 'trash' like this deserves?" He grinned before punching the bully in the face knocking the brat to the floor. Smirking arrogantly, Sasuke turned around and started walking back to his desk.

' _Ooh~…_ ' that was so epic the fangirls all thought.

"Damn you!" He screams getting up and rushing toward Sasuke.

"Watch out!" The girls screamed.

(Sigh) … And now I need to beat the 'little boy who got angry at the little girl who was too cocky'… I'll have to be careful and restrain myself. Don't want to kill the little punk, just hurt his pride a little.

When he rushed toward Sasuke who had turned around by now, I dash forward with a little speed, grabbing his right hand, twisting it behind his back, and swept his feet out from under him causing him to fall. I stare at him coolly as I leaned over him, holding his arm firmly.

"Don't ever try to attack a comrade in the back, especially my brother, understood?" I whisper in his ear lacing a bit of killing intent into my glare.

"Y-yes." I think he pissed himself, gross.

"Good." I smile at him and then let him go. He slinks back into his seat rubbing his arm.

Murmurs of, "He's so cool!" and "Yeah, totally!" and "The Uchiha are so hot!" were coming from our fangirls' mouths. *Shudders*

Oh no… I think I turned on the Fangirl Option. This is bad. Very bad.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for today, please give constructive reviews for future development. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 !**_

 _ **Here it is! Sorry for not updating yesterday! I have a camp in school!**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

* * *

'Wow… Kazuma is strong…' I thought while trying to remember the previous one. He's so fast. Even my eye can't catch up with his speed.

When I stared at him. He was looked so… bored. Is he not proud of himself?

"Kazuma, how'd you-"

"Yosh! Hello class! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I will become the Hokage, dattebayo !" Suddenly a loud voice came from the door.

"What do you think you doing dobe! You cut my sentence stupid !" I annoyed. He cut my sentence! How dare that stupid!

"WHAT ?! WHO'D YOU CALL STUPID TEME !"

"What'd you call me ?! Who'd you think you are, Losser ?"

"Sasuke.. stop that. He is one of our classmates." Kazuma said while turning his sight to me.

"Tch whatever. You are lucky now dobe… but better remembered this dobe !"

"Same as you teme !" He yelled, while sat next to me. What ?!

"What're you doing here dobe ?"

"Well because this is my seat teme."

No way. I didn't expect this. One class with this loser is pure hell. But sit next to him? (Sighed) I don't care anymore.

* * *

 _ **Kazuma POV**_

* * *

'Eeee…' he finally came. Uzumaki Naruto. But why the 'event' is changed? Isn't he supposed to mock each other when they became rival?

Well doesn't matter. What the matter is…

"Oi! Hyuuga-san can we exchange our seats ?" Girl 1. What is this girl doing?

"No! Please swap with me! I will give you anything." Girl 2. What ?!

This is now a problem. Why? Because my fangirls are ready for developing. What if Sasuke fangirls turn their side to me? NO WAY! NO! THAT WILL RUINS MY PLAN!

"A-anu, I t-think I can't d-do t-that, b-because this is m-my seat !" She is a shy girl. A very… very… shy girl.

"Oh come on! You were not fit with him !" yelled the girl 2.

"A-anu…" Hinata was trying to say, but the girls always cut her.

I think she'll need some help.

"(a Cough), please can you leave her alone with me, I beg you." I said that while smiling at them.

"Y-yes, s-sorry." She 'girl 1' said it with a blushed face.

"M-me too." Girl 2.

"Well, thanks then." I approached the 'girl 1' then rub her head. Why? Because she's cute.

"A-a-a-a-a.. KYAAAA !" She fainted.

"NOOOOOO! HE'S RUB HER HAIR !"

"Well, I don't expect that. Can somebody help her ?" I ask, but no one hears me.

"(Sighed) don't have another choice… then.." I said and then hold her waist and…

"NOOOO !" The girls shouted. This is worked.

"Kazuma-sama, you don't need to dirty your beautiful hand! Please leave that to us !" Said the girl 2.

"Yes, she's right Kazuma-sama !"

Wait a second… Did they call me 'sama'? and what the fuck is 'beautiful hand ?'.

"W-well, thanks, I think."

"You okay ?"

"Y-yes, I o-okay. T-thank you so much !" She bowing herself to me. What I am… daimyo ?

"No problem."

"My name is Kazuma. Yours ?"

"H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga." She said shyly. After that, I extend my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata." I said it with a 'pure' smile.

"Nice t-to m-meet you too !" She said and then greet my hand.

* * *

 _ **Naruto POV**_

* * *

Tch.. why I need to sit next to him ?! This is annoying. I will discuss this later with Jiji! And then give him some 'gift' in his Mount Hokage Face. Yeah, that'll great!

But I'm happy that I was in the same class as Kazuma.

And with…

"Hey, you! Can you move aside from that seat! So that I can sit next to Sasuke-Kun !" With SAKURA-CHAN ! MY ANGLE !

"Of course! Saku-" Wait for what?

"E-eeto, what did you say Sakura ?"

"I said… move aside from that seat NARUTO !" she yelled and then throw me like a trash.

"Sasuke-kun~ We will be a classmate from now on~ kuku…"

"Hn, get lost." He said it with a disgusting face to her.

"Get back here dobe. I better sat next to you than her."

"Whatever, teme."

"WHATTT ! WHAT'D YOU CALL SASUKE-KUN, STUPID !"

"What? Sakura-chan from now on you must know that this brat is a teme !" I said it while pointing at him.

"What ?! Do you not remember what I said to you earlier, dobe ?"

"Of course I remember and of course I don't care about it teme !" He is so freaking annoying!

"What? Do you want to fi-"

"Stop that Sasuke."

Suddenly, before he finishes that sentence, a calm voice came to warn him.

"Stop? Why? He's so annoying Kazuma !"

"We're here to bring pride Uchiha, not destroy it. Understand."

"W-well, I understand."

"Good."

Woa ! Kazuma shut up this bastard! I need to learn it from him!

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV**_

* * *

WHATTTT !

Not only Sasuke-kun, but Kazuma-kun too !

Kazuma-kun! The one who always calm in every situation, a white-haired boy with 'angelic' face. Perfect 'body' and eyes that have a 'seduction trait'!

And the most handsome brothers in the academy is in the same classroom... WITH MEEE!

'Yosh! This is going to be a heaven! Shannaroo ! I know he's handsome even more than Sasuke-kun but my heart will always with him Shannaaarooo !'

"Yo Sakura, I see you come early !"

Said a blonde girl, a beautiful blonde girl with a ponytail hair.

"Of course! Ino !"

She was Ino Yamanaka. My childhood best friend!

"Well that's goo- KAZUMA-KUN ! SASUKE-KUN !"

Oh no.

"Are you two are in the same class with me ?! OMG THIS IS HEAVEN !"

"Well, we do." Kazuma-kun said that with a FUCKING 'LOVELY' 'SEDUCTION' VOICE !

But don't worry I will not fall for him. Even if he's better than my love Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 _ **Ino POV**_

* * *

OMG ! THIS NOT A DREAM RIGHT !

"M-my name is Ino Yamanaka! N-nice to m-meet you, Kazuma-sama !" wait why I call him 'sama' ?!

"Nice to meet you too."

Oh my god. His voice was so perfect!

"I-I hope w-we can have a good relationship in the future !"

"Well.. same with me."

KYAAA ! Is he want me to have a good relationship with him ?!

"YES !"

"Well, class get back to year seat. My name is Amane. And now you will call me 'Amane sensei' for 1 year. Understood ?"

"Yes, Amane-sensei."

Damn the teacher ruin my moments!

* * *

 _ **After school**_

* * *

 _ **Kazuma POV**_

* * *

"Well, that was easy."

"Yeah."

The Academy is closed. Because all the student already back home. I was in my way too with Sasuke, talking about how easy the lesson was.

While in the way…

"Ouch !"

"Yo Sasuke, Kazuma." Itachi was coming out of nowhere.

"Nii-san !"

"What're do you doing here, Nii-san ?"

"Well because this was the first day you attend the Academy, I think I will make a surprise."

"Well, that's worked through."

"Thanks." Itachi smiled.

"Umm… can you going home first, I will head to the library so can you tell Kaa-san that I will late again ?"

"Well… okay."

"Thank you, Nii-san" I hug him and then leave.

You know what? Did I lie? Because of 'Quest'

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Save Hinata Hyuuga from being kidnapped.**_

 _ **Reward: Positive relationship with Hyuuga Clan**_

 _ **EXP +2000**_

 _ **Failure: Secret**_

 _ **Status: Active**_

* * *

This was the reason, now was the day where Hinata was kidnapped by Kiri or Kumo? I forgot this arc shit!

Well doesn't matter.

Right now I will wait at the 'event' forest.

* * *

 _ **45 Minutes Later**_

* * *

Damn, where are they ! Do I enter the wrong forest?

I searched around, and find nothing.

'(Sighed)… Wait… I'm an Uchiha for GODSAKES !'

I cursed myself for my 'stupidity' and then activated my Sharingan.

And I was right, 200 meters, 8 o'clock, there they are.

Well, let's start the fun.

I jump between the tree with fast Speed.

I sense 4 Chakra there. 3 Chuunin and 1 Jonin. I need to take care of the Chuunin first.

"Let's take a break first !" The Jonin ordered.

"Roger !" said the masked Chuunin.

"That was really a hard mission, right sensei !"

"You're right, the security is a bit tough. Even during the night."

I sneaked between the tree and ready my kunai. I throw 2 kunai enhanced with Wind Affinity at my hand to the one who 'urinating'.

"Agh !"

Headshot.

"What is that !"

"Prepared yourself !" Said the Jonin while ready his kunai.

I jump to another tree while throwing the last kunai.

"Arghhh ! MY EYE !" scream the Chuunin who got a Bulls Eye.

"Damn! Hold tight kid !"

"Gaki! Watch our parameters !" The Jonin ordered while doing the First Aid.

"R-roger !"

This is a good chance. I jump out from the tree. Dash then break the last Chuunin necks.

*BROKEN BONES

"Who are you ?!" ask the Jonin while cancel his aid then turn his attention to me.

"I'm just a boy from Konoha," I said then blink to him, kick him, that make him threw almost 3 meters.

"Damn! Such powered !" He wiped the blood in his mouth while muttering something.

"What do you want brat !" Oh ! is he forfeit?

"The girl," I demand while pointing at Hinata.

"Try it. But you will make yourself died gaki! But I admitted you have some strength !" he yelled then run toward me. And then make a handseal.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu !"

'Fireball eh ?' I thought then…

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu."

*EXPLOSION

The wall shattered. Then...

"Don't let your guard down brat !" Suddenly the Jonin came from the side and then throw a kunai to me.

'Too bad I have Sharingan.' I thought, then I catch the kunai, this was making the Jonin surprised.

"What !"

"I borrow this (spin it). Raikiri." In a blink, I appeared in front of him. Then pierce his chest. Well, thanks to my Agility.

"T-that (Coughed blood)... Rai…ki-ri." The Jonin fall to the ground. 'This was easy.'.

I think I forget something.

"S-sen-sensei !" Oh yeah, the last Chuunin.

"W-who a-a-a-are you ?!" He scared. Well, that's natural, in his eye there was a kid who killed his sensei not even 3 minutes.

"Sharingan." Then my eye starts to spin. I think he already falls to my Genjutsu.

"What is your order? Why you want Hinata ?"

"We're ordered to bring that girl to the Village." He said unconsciously.

"Who gives that order ?"

"The Raikage himself. He choose us because we are one of the best Infiltration team."

So Kumogakure was the one who behind this.

"Alright. Then die." I pierce Raikiri to his heart.

After defeating the enemy, I walk toward a bag then open it.

"She's fall to Genjutsu." The movement of her chakra was so unnatural. This is the work of a Genjutsu.

"Kai."

She opens her eye and then shocked.

"W-where I am ?!"

"You in a forest. There was a Kumo-Ninja that kidnapped you back then. Do you not remember that." I said then smile to her.

"W-WHATT ! Then where are t-they ?!"

"Don't worry, I take care of them."

"What ?"

"HINATA-SAMA !" A loud voice came behind us. He was a Hyuuga.

"HINATA-SAMA! Are you alright ?!" He rushes toward us then push me aside. What ?!

"I-I'm fine."

"Do you did something to her ?!" He glared at me. Hey I'M THE HERO YOU SHITTY!

"I-" Suddenly my sentence was cut. Again.

"N-no he was not the bad one !"

"A-are you sure Hinata-sama."

"Um! Rest assured! He' is o-one of my c-classmate."

"Then, I apologize kid. Sorry for suspecting you."

"Well, no problem."

"Please wait here, Hinata-sama. I will get back to your father first."

After said that he left. Leave us alone. Two of us. Together.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Save Hinata Hyuuga from being kidnapped.**_

 _ **Reward: Positive relationship with Hyuuga Clan added**_

 _ **EXP +2000 added**_

 _ **Failure: Secret**_

 _ **Status: Completed**_

* * *

Finally.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Kiss Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Reward: Make her fall in love with you forever.**_

 _ **Charisma +10**_

 _ **Fangirls Remove**_

 _ **Failure: Fangirls Growth +80%**_

 _ **Accept/Not**_

* * *

HOLY SHITTTT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!

'THIS GODDAMN-' wait but the third reward is, 'Remove Fangirls' THE HELL! This is the great Quest.

But Hinata will fall for me… FUCKKK!

I don't want to separate her from Naruto. But… ahhh !

'Accept'

"(Gulped) Hinata…" Thanks to the Gamer Mind, I'm not nervous.

"Y-yes !"

"I need to tell you something.." I ask while moving closer to her.

"W-w-what ?" She is red as a tomato when I stare at her face. DAMN, THAT WAS SO CUTE!

"I…"

DUMP

DUMP

My heart was beating so fast.

"Y-yes ?"

DUMP

DUMP

DUMP

Damn what is this feeling.

"I…"

I keep say it.

"I w-wha-"

"(Kiss)"

With a blink, I kiss her in the lips.

"Emm… EMMMMMMM!" She screamed. I bet her face is red like a hell right now.

She tries to push me, then I hug her.

She trembled. But I keep hug her and kiss her delicate soft lips.

"Em…. (Chu)" Right now she is not fighting back, instead she let it.

'DAMN ! I KISSING A GIRL RIGHT NOW !' My face goes red when I thought that.

After that, I separate my lips from hers. That was delicious, I never expected that.

"Why are you doing that ?" Wait for what? She losses her shy right now.

"Because I'm worried."

When I say that her face goes back to red.

"W-w-w-worried ?" She said it while covering her face.

"Yes. ah, I think I need to go now. Goodbye." I kiss her in the cheeks then disappear.

"Well… I'm worried about you too, baka." She muttered then smiled.

"Kazuma Uchiha, I think I fall for him now."

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Kiss Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Reward: Make her fall in love with you forever added**_

 _ **Charisma +10 added**_

 _ **Remove Fangirls (Removed)**_

 _ **Status: Completed**_

* * *

 _ **4 Years Later**_

* * *

After that incident, Hinata now starts to get confident bit by bit. Our relationship is good too. But you know what happened right she has now had a crush on me.

But I try to not notice that. Because I didn't ready to advance our relationship right now.

To tell the truth I was happy at that time because MY FUCKING FANGIRLS IS REMOVED NOW! HELL YEAH!

4 years have passed.

6 month later, I will graduate.

And 2 month later The Uchiha Massacred is started.

* * *

 _ **2 month later**_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it! Sorry, it's only 2.5 k, because I don't have enough idea right now! Please R & R ! BTW I will pair Kazuma x Hinata, Naruto x (doesn't have a character yet. Future development Uchiha Massacred, New team, and Yamato (Katana).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **2 months later**_

* * *

'4 years have passed huh…'

During those years, I don't change the plot much. In the Academy, the fangirls are Sasuke's, Naruto the loser, and others are same. The only change was only Hinata. She's in love with me. By the way, I started to laugh 'again' when Naruto fainted in a fight.. with me.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"BEGIN !" When Iruka-sensei starts the match, I stood in my position calmly. Without doing a battle stance._

 _"Yosh! Here I go dattebayo !" Naruto yelled, then rush toward me. I stood there, not doing any move. Oh, by the way, we do a Taijutsu Practice right now._

 _"Come." I taunt. He punches toward my face, but I catch his arm. I turned it, then I tackle, making he fall to the ground._

 _"Surrender ?"_

 _"No way !" He gets up his feet, then again, attack me. But unlike earlier, I dodge his attack, then punch him in the chest. And the best of it… He fainted._

 _Yes, fainted. By one punch in the nose._

 _"Winner, Kazuma Uchiha !" Iruka sensei declared. I back to my place then looked at Hinata. And give her a smile, then she blushed, her face is red straight to ears._

 _Ahhh so cute. I want to hug her._

That's what happened. Haha, I made him like nothing more than a tofu. Well, it may be not funny to you but is funny to me.

So what about myself? Do I change much?

I grew up a lot, my appearance now was even more perfect. And I don't know how, but about 3 months ago I wake up my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan during my training. 'Status'.

 _Name: Kazuma_

 _Clan: Uchiha_

 _HP: 18800/18800_

 _Chakra: 18500/18500_

 _EXP: 2150/36000 Level: 36_

 _Title: Uchiha Prodigy_

 _Age: 10_

 _Stats :_

 _Strength : 214 (+30)_

 _Agility : 187 (+30)_

 _Charisma : 165 (+30)_

 _Intelligence : 218 (+288 +30)_

 _Cakra Cap. : 280 (+30)_

 _CC : 100%_

 _Perception : 125 (+30)_

 _Endurance : 130 (+30)_

 _Luck : 112 (+30)_

 _Character Skills_

 _Ninjutsu : 87 (+30)_

 _Fire Affinity = 100% Scorch = 100%_

 _Lightning Affinity = 100% Ice = 100%_

 _Earth Affinity = 100% Magnet = 100%_

 _Wind Affinity = 100% Wood = 100%_

 _Water Affinity = 100% Particle = 100%_

 _Taijutsu : 79 (+30)_

 _Genjutsu : 74 (+30)_

 _Fuinjutsu : 37 (+30)_

 _Kenjutsu : 75 (+30)_

 _Perks :_

 _Sharingan = Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, +200% Genjutsu when used at a lower level people, and -5% every 3 level beyond you. Slow Time 75%. Enhance all Stat and Skill by 30._

 _Genius = You are born with knowledge like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stop when reach level 40._

 _Gifted by God = You are gifted by God. Get Instant 100% in all Chakra Affinity. (100% mean, the chakra to use that element jutsu will cut by half.) (MAX 10)._

 _Uchiha Prodigy = You are an Uchiha Prodigy, Fire is your nature. 40% Fire Damage. 40% Fire Resistance._

 _Gamer Body = Refill HP and CP every time you sleep like in a game._

 _Gamer Mind = Always Calm and dispel all mental attack or damage. But vulnerable to High-Rank Genjutsu._

 _Uchiha Sword Master= Your Kenjutsu is Uchiha Kenjutsu and you already mastered it. +50% Damage and +50% Speed while using a sword. (Style: Madara Uchiha)_

 _Eagle Eye = Your accuracy is like an eagle. 100% Accuracy._

 _Uchiha Taijutsu Master= Your Taijutsu is Uchiha Taijutsu. +50% Damage and +50% Speed. (Style: Madara Uchiha)_

 _Genjutsu Master = You are mastered with Genjutsu. +50% Genjutsu and +50% Genjutsu Resistance._

 _Fuinjutsu Advanced = You are advanced with Fuinjutsu. +30% Fuinjutsu Success._

 _Seduction Master = Because of your perfect looking, all opposite sex will fall for you when they become your friends. But to build a relationship with same-sex will 0.5x harder because they're jealous of you._

 _Observe = See other people status._

 _Ninjutsu Master = +50% Damage, Can perform Jutsu in One Seal, but +10% Chakra Cost._

* * *

 _Flashback again_

* * *

 _"Well, that's enough for today, I think." Right now I was training my Ninjutsu. And what the result? The result is Kirin. I discovered this jutsu back then, what I'm doing now is perfecting it. Before I perfected it, I can't control the Kirin (Dragon) itself. So it's gone 'berserk'._

* * *

 ** _Ding_**

 ** _Congratulation_**

 ** _Raiton: Kirin added_**

 ** _Ninjutsu +10_**

 ** _EXP +1500_**

 ** _As expected form S-rank Jutsu. The reward is high._**

 ** _Ding_**

 ** _Congratulation_**

 ** _Sharingan Upgrade_**

 ** _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Unlock_**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _Your eyes skip the Mangekyou stage. Because of your huge luck, during your body construction, your Uchiha bloodline was taken from Indra Ootsutsuki (Uchiha Founder) himself. So you don't need to kill your precious people to get these power because you're the main bloodline, the pure one. So you just need to train your eyes for a few years. And do some hard work._**

* * *

 _Wait-WHATTT!_

 _I quickly activated my Sharingan._

 _'Nothing happened'. After that, I try to channel my Chakra a bit larger._

 _'OH MY GOD!' This is great ! Its shape is like Izuna's, Itachi's, Madara's and Obito's MS merge together. And mine has a dot in every side and a black circle in the pupil. Is beautiful. I love the 'Gamer cheat'!_

 _Day passed by day, the week passed by week. I've truly controlled EMS. I got five power in my EMS. FIVE POWER FOR GOD SAKES! HELL YEAH! THANK YOU, GOD! THANK YOU!_

 _First is Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Kamui. I got all of the MS User power in this world. I hope I get Kotoamatsukami but I didn't get it. I can shape my Amaterasu, this made me owned Enton Style like Sasuke. For Susano'o, mine is dark cyan in colour. When in half mode, it's appearance is like an assassin's, in a humanoid mode it's like a knight with a full armor body and helmet. And it's Full Power Susanoo is like Sasuke's Susanoo when he fights Kaguya, but mine has fours. But mine has a 'destruction' sword like Madara's. For Kamui is pretty much like Obito, but I can do it faster because of my EMS._

 _For the fifth power is… I can rewind the time. But this takes a lot of chakras, when I use it, I need to sacrifice a quarter of my chakra. This means I can only do this technique 4 times. And in 1 time I only can rewind for almost 5 seconds, because my eye is hurt like hell. If I endured the pain I can rewind for almost 10 seconds, this was the longest. So I think this is my new Ace Card._

* * *

 _ **Itachi POV**_

* * *

"So what do you think, Itachi ?" Shisui asked. Right now we're discussing the coup.

"I don't know…" 'I don't know' I thought while hardly thinking how to end this coup.

"I got only one plan. I will use Kotoamatsukami on the head clan, and control him to change his decision." He said it with a smile on his face.

"You know that right, I will do anything so that the happiness in this clan isn't destroyed. The child, the future generation of Uchiha I don't wanna it destroyed Itachi."

"Alright, if that is your decision. But have you tell the Hokage yet ?"

"That's what I going to do."

* * *

 _ **Shisui POV**_

* * *

The Hokage and the elders are agreed with my decision, except Danzo. For almost 1 week, Itachi is ordered by Danzo to spy his own clan, his own home. And now Danzo want to meet me near the forest.

"Are you calling me, Danzo-sama." I kneeled, then the old man with x scar in his face turned to me.

"Yes, Shisui."

"What'd you need from me ?"

"Ah… yes, you know that is using your power to do that plan is… 'naïve'"What?

"What do you say, Danzo-sama ?" I ask with a curiosity.

"I say, that is pointless to use those eye in that plan."

"So… do you have a better plan then ?"

"Yes." He approached me.

"And that plan is.."

"GIVE ME THOSE EYES !" Suddenly he chops his hand toward my eyes. Quickly, I place a Genjutsu to him.

"Sorry, Danzo-sama, but it will temporary," I said when I leave, but…

"Yes, I see that."

"What ?!"

*CLICK

"Agh! Damn !"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Root ANBU start to encircle me.

"Finish him !"

'Damn' I thought, then fast I make a handseal.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu !"

*BUZZZ

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu."

The ANBU extinguished the fire. But the steam is a bit thick. So I use this opportunity to escape.

"Find him and Kill him, but don't destroy his eye !"

Danzo command then the ANBU start to move.

"Damn !" I can't see clearly, because of the bleeding.

*CLING*

*CLING CLING*

"Damnit! They I pushed !"

"Time to die, Shisui Uchiha." The ANBU said, then make a hand seal. In the same time, the other did too.

"Kill him! But don't destroy his eye !"

'Is this the end ?' I thought. 'No'. 'I've to protect my clan! I will give them a new light !'

Suddenly a green humanoid skeleton rise.

All the jutsu toward him expelled.

*ROARRRR

"W-what is t-that ?"

"I d-don't know ?"

"Keep your posi-"

Before he finished his word. A thousand senbon fly toward them.

"AHHH !"

"HIHHH!"

"Agh !"

In an instant, the ANBU was massacred.

"(breathing hard)"

"I need to meet Itachi," I said then used Body Flicker, destination Itachi. ' He needs to know about this.'.

* * *

 _ **Itachi POV**_

* * *

After my duty, I head to the Academy to meet my two little brothers.

"Nii-san !"

"Yo."

"Nii-san are we going training now ?" My Sasuke ask me.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe another time." I poke Sasuke forehead with two fingers, like usual.

"You need to train by yourself, take an example at Kazuma."

"Yeah, he sucks, he always better than me !" Sasuke puffs his cheeks.

"Well, that's because he's work hard."

"And a genius." He added. I know he's jealous at him. But I think this makes him cuter.

"Yeah, just like you."

"Of course I'm, I was the Uchiha real pride !" I smiled. ' I will do something about this coup. And protect my two brothers.'

"Yeah, you're… By the way Sasuke, where is Kazuma."

"Emm… I think he's gone to training again."

My another little brother is not only a genius but also a hard-working one. I proud of him.

"Nii-san are you know that today I kick Naruto dobe ass !"

"Naruto ?" Is he talking about the Fourth son?

"Well, tha-"

"Itachi." Suddenly a voice came from a tree in front of us. That voice was Shisui's.

"I need you to come with me." Then he disappears.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you need to back home alone today. Bye." I leave Sasuke alone. "Nii-san! Moo…." He puffed his cheeks again. I don't wanna leave him alone, but I don't have a choice. Shisui seems in trouble.

"Shisui! Wait for me !"

"Come here fast Itachi !"

After a couple minutes, then we arrived at a cliff.

"Shisui what are y-"

"Itachi. I think I can't continue with my plan."

"What why ?"

"Because Danzo took my left eye." Shisui turns around, and I shocked when seeing one of his eyes was gone. And there is a lot of blood in his left eye socket.

"He doesn't trust me. He tells me that I was too 'naïve'."

"So what are you going to do now ?"

"Because I lost my eye and the elders don't trust me anymore. I will give this eye to you. Perhaps you can be a better Ninja by having it." He said it, then took his own right eye then offering it to me.

"You're the best friend I ever had Itachi, I trust you, you're like my little brother. Now take this eye and use it for your own good. I hope you find a better way to end the coup after receiving this."

"I-I will take it." Then I use my crow to keep the eye.

"Good. Now I don't have a mission anymore. Itachi please protect the clan."

"W-what are you doing ?!"

"As I said, I don't trust anymore in the village. Beside is bad if Danzo finds my body. So… Farewell, my friend." He said while falling from the cliff.

"I will." 'Why this is happening? Why you must die ?' I thought while trying to hold my sadness. When my eyes opened… I not aware that my eyes spin so fast. Then when I noticed. My eyes change to Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

 _ **A day before the massacre.**_

* * *

When the Hokage made the decision. Danzo told me to meet him in the temple.

"Why'd you calling me here, Danzo-sama."

"Because Hiruzen is too soft to the Uchiha. The Uchiha will never agree with such diplomatic. I order you to kill every Uchiha in that compound."

"What ?!" I shocked from the order he gave me. Did he give me an order to murder my own clan?

"Why I need to do that ?"

"Because the proud in the Uchiha himself. If we let the Uchiha live. Then, the coup will always happen, might that today or tomorrow."

"I… I understand, Danzo-sama."

"Good. Now leave."

* * *

 _ **1 day later.**_

* * *

 _ **Kazuma POV**_

* * *

This is it.

The day has come. The Uchiha will be slaughtered tonight. I need to prepare myself.

"Okay kid! Now let's start some Taijutsu Battle !" Iruka-sensei said. Today we're doing some Taijutsu Battle. "First, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Move forward !"

"Yes."

"Yosh! I will beat you teme !"

"KYAAAA ! SASUKE-SAMA !" You know what is this.

"SASUKE-KUN PLEASE KICK HIS ASS FOR ME!"

"Hn." Arrogant as ever.

"Give your hand seal !" Sasuke and Naruto give them 'battle' seal.

"Alright, BEGIN !" Not even 3 seconds Sasuke drop Naruto and sat on top his body. Both of them stare at each other. 'I think is a bit disgusting.' I thought.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha !"

"OUUUUOHHHHH !"

"SASUKE-SAMA YOU'RE SO COOL !" Damn fangirls, wait for me to kick his ass. "Good, both of you now gi-"

"Sensei I want a rematch !"

"Don't think about it dobe. You already know that no matter how hard you try. You will lose to me."

"What ?!"

"That's enough Naruto !"

"You too Sasuke! Gave your hand !" When they about to help each other. Suddenly both of them grip each other in the neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO-STUPID !" Sakura yelled angry toward him.

"HEY, YOU TWO !" Finally, they help each other, then make the hand seal. "You seem annoyed.", "Yes, I'm! That dobe doesn't know who is the winner !"

"Yes Yes… Oh, Naruto nice fight back then."

"What ?! You call that nice fight! Are you mocking me Kazuma." I think he pissed. I smile and said. "Well, maybe you'll win next time."

"Hn !"

"(Sighed) Well… Next is… Inuzuka Kiba ! Kazuma Uchiha !"

"Well."

"Alright let's show him who is going to win, Akamaru !"

"*Barked"

"Make your hand seal. BEGIN !"

"HahhhhhhHHH !" Kiba shouted toward me while dashing to my side. Then he tries to kick me. But too bad, I catch his feet, then pull it. This making Kiba opportunity to punch me. But I do not give him that. Quick, I release the feet, then step to the left. Making his body passed me.

"Hey." When he turned. I kick his stomach, making him kneeled, while he grunted. Then I turn around and look at Hinata who give me a nice smile.

"Winner Uchiha Kazuma !"

* * *

 _ **10 Minutes later**_

* * *

"Alright, next ! Shikamaru Nara ! Choji Akimichi !"

"Well ready. BEGI-" Suddenly he was cut.

"Sensei, I don't want to fight my own friend."

"HuhhhHH ?!"

"Troublesome… Sensei I surrender !" Then Shikamaru who know the 'reason' raise his hand and surrender.

"What ?!"

"Well me too Sensei !"

"EhhHH !"

"(Sighed)"

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes later**_

* * *

Sasuke and I were beating the opponent one by one. This made us go straight to the final.

"All right! Final match! Sasuke Uchiha, Kazuma Uchiha! Come forward !"

"You will win, don't worry," Hinata said that to me. That's unexpected.

"Of course I know that."

"SASUKE-SAMA PLEASE DON'T LOSS TO HIM !"

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE WIN FOR ME !"

"Tch. Annoying."

"Well don't be like that. These girls are like you."

"All right! Hand Seal !"

'Observe'.

 _Name: Sasuke_

 _Clan: Uchiha_

 _Level: 10_

 _HP: 740/740_

 _Chakra: 880/880_

 _Title: None_

 _Stats :_

 _Strength : 27_

 _Agility : 28_

 _Charisma : 30_

 _Intelligence : 12_

 _Cakra Cap. : 34_

 _CC : 30%_

 _Perception : 35_

 _Endurance : 38_

 _Luck : 30_

 _Character Skills_

 _Ninjutsu : 8_

 _Taijutsu : 10_

 _Genjutsu : 4_

 _Fuinjutsu : 0_

 _Kenjutsu : 12_

 _Perks :_

 _Uchiha: You are an Uchiha, Fire is your nature. 20% Fire Damage, 20% Fire Resistance._

'That's so low.' I thought.

"BEGIN !" After Iruka-sensei start, Sasuke dashes toward me. Then attack me with his punch. But sadly, I dodge all of his attacks. Dodge. Not parry his attack.

"Damn !" He cursed himself. Then he dashes again toward me. His Taijutsu is improved a bit, but 'Too slow.'. When his punch comes toward my face, quick, I push his punch aside, then dash toward his back. 'Damn !' he thought. Then I pull his shirt backward, tackle his foot, make him fall to the ground. Before his head crash with a ground, I place my foot to his head. This makes his head rest in my foot.

"Surrender ?"

"Tch! I will win next time !" I help him get up. Then notice that his fangirls are now stared me while drop they jawed.

"Good fight kid! The winner, Kazuma Uchiha !"

"NNNNOOOOOOO !"

"HE'S CHEATED !" What ?!

"Don't listen to her." Said Hinata while putting a smile in her face.

"I know that, Hinata." Her face red straight to her ears.

"W-w-w-what'd you call me ?"

"Hinata."

"Hehehe…" She giggled. That's cute. But, 'Tonight I need to get back home, fast.'.

* * *

 _ **Itachi POV**_

* * *

This is it. I need to do this fast. Because Madara is waiting for me.

'Madara, I don't know if he's real. But right now I need his co-operation.'

* * *

 _ **In the Temple of Uchiha**_

* * *

*SWIRL

"Who are you !?" the guard asks the masked man.

But the masked man ignores him, dash toward him and kill him.

"AGH !"

"You next."

"(Scared)"

"AAGGGH!"

* * *

 _ **Back at the compound**_

* * *

"It's started." I put my mask and ready my weapon. 'Sorry, everyone.'

"Argh !"

"(Scared).. d-don't c-come AAGHHHH!"

*SLICE

*SLICE

*SLICE

"W-why are you do this ?! Argh !"

This is a nightmare. I'm sure when I die, I will enter Hell.

"So you've started."

"Yes, kill everyone on your sight. But remember don't touch my brothers !" I said to him and send Killing Intent to him.

"Of course." *SWIRL

* * *

 _ **Kazuma POV**_

* * *

"Kazuma! Why are you so rush ?"

"No time Sasuke! I need to get back home fast, bye !" After I said that I will back home first to Sasuke, in full speed I run, while hope I'm not late. Because… 'Quest'

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Save the Uchiha Clan from the brink of Extinction.**_

 _ **Reward :**_

 _ **Uchiha extinction removed**_

 _ **Reputation +30%**_

 _ **Failure :**_

 _ **The Uchiha will extinct**_

 _ **Status: Active**_

* * *

Shit! Why do I need to accept this quest! I know I don't want to interfere with this! But they all are my FAMILY FOR GOD SAKES!

'Come on Come on Come on Come onNNN !'

'Kaa-san, Tou-san please wait for me !' I thought and felt somewhat angry because of this.

After almost 2 minutes I arrived at the compound. I saw a lot of blood on the wall. On the roads, everyone had fallen into corpses. With they body slit.

'Damn it !'

I running while activated my look for any survivors. "Mama... (Cried)" Found one. A girl.

"Hey! You alright ?"

"I-I'm fine, b-but my mother (Cried)"

"Where your mother right now ?"

She doesn't answer, but she pointing. 'That was the center of the compound.'

"Alright, sweaty listen to me. You going to be fine okay. Just get out of here, then head to the Hospital. Do you know the way ?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now run !" She nodded then run toward the gates. After that, I run as fast as I can. 'Please everyone, wait for me.'. Obito If I find you I swear I will kill you!

After taking about a minute. I found 10 peoples, trying to fighting Obito.

"You all are a fool. That lower Jutsu is not going work to me. And because you all are weak, you going to die."

"Wood Style: Cutti-" Before he used his wood jutsu. I blink behind him and then said...

"Raikiri." He shocked when he heard that. But sadly my attack pass through his body. Damn Kamui. After that, he jumps back to the alley.

"So another kid huh… Oh ! I know you, you're 'his' brother. Don't worry I promise to him so that I don't kill you. But… Maybe I can torture you a bit." He said then his Sharingan blazing like hell.

"You all! Get out of here! I will hold him !"

"B-but, what about you ?! You just a kid ?!"

"Don't worry about me GODDAMNIT! Get out of here! Find and gather any survivor you can !"

"O-okay, good luck kid !"

"You got some brave kid."

"Of course I am. Not like you, who can only kill through 'assassinate'" I smirked. 'He looks pissed off.' I thought, then not even a second. He dashes toward me, then tries to slice me.

I flipped to the back. Then thinking why I don't prepare a weapon earlier.

"Shit. Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" Using only one seal, I cast an A-Rank Jutsu toward him. 'What ?!' He thought. But he's fucking had Kamui! So my jutsu is pass through his body. He's like a ghost.

"It seems that you're not a normal brat."

'Shit I need to end this fast !' Then I activated my EMS.

"What ?!" He shocked when he see my eyes.

"Amaterasu."

"Shit !" This time he does not use Kamui, instead, he sacrificed his right hand because he reached Kamui limits.

"I surprised. I don't expect you got Mangekyou. It seems Uchiha have another Prodigy."

He said it with 'disgust' tone.

"Shut up." 'Shit, I hope I got a weapon that can cut through dimension !'

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **The god give you the last gift.**_

 _ **Weapon: Yamato Obtained**_

 _ **Notes :**_

 _ **A weapon from another Universe. A katana that can cut anything, even the dimension itself. After you need a weapon, the god gave this to you. But after this, your EXP will return to zero.**_

* * *

'WhaTTT! Yamato! Is from DMC Universe hell yeah !' But my EXP will return to zero… My 6000 EXP I got this week from hard training. (Cried).

Well, that doesn't matter right now!

"Are you thinking about something ?" He asks me with some curiosity.

"No."

"Yamato," I said then a long-blue sheathed katana appeared in front of me. I take it then got some notification.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **Because you obtained a weapon from God. You'll be able to master that weapon instantly.**_

 _ **Dark Slayer title and skills Obtained.**_

* * *

Well, again, thank you, my God.

"Oh.. So you had a weapon ?"

"But too bad. That still meaningless in my eyes." He said that, and then his Sharingan glowing.

"Well... Let see."

I ready my stance and ready to pull out Yamato. Then when I dash I turn into a shadow, making me pass his body. When I pass he shocked. Why a kid that doesn't have Kamui or any Space-Time jutsu can pass through an object, with only a dash. But suddenly...

"Haha… HAHAHAHA! You surprised me when you turn into a shadow. But as you know nothing happe-"

I smiled when he said that. Then I sheathed back Yamato… Slowly, Stylish and Deadly.

*SLIT *SLIT *SLIT *SLIT

Suddenly a dozens slash out of nowhere hit him, making his sentence cut in the middle.

"ARGH !" 'What ?! What is that !?' He thought, when I turn back to him, I saw his cloth tear apart. And blood flowing out from his body. One of the slashes hit one of his nerves.

"Surprised ?"

'Shit I can't move my hand, I can't fight this anymore.'

"(breathing hard) You are lucky today, brat. Just wait 'till we meet again." *SWIRL he warns me while escape using Kamui.

'I need to find Itachi !' Then I run like a shadow while trying to find any survivor.

1, 2, 3, 4.

I find 4 kids and told them to get the hospital. After that, I muttered. "Next destination, home". Please wait for me Kaa-san! Tou-san!

When I arrived, I saw Itachi inside the house. Ready to kill them.

"NOOOOO !"

*SLASH

When I getting in, blood splat into the floor. I saw them collapse, while Itachi put his weapon back.

"You…"

"Hello, my weak brother. I'm sorry but you're la-"

Before he finished his sentence. I slash the air with Yamato.

*SLIT

Then his chest is sliced. And his armor cut in half.

"Agh !" He fell to the ground while trying to holding the bleeding in his chest.

"Get out."

"I know everything, this is a mission right ?"

"H-how'd you know? (Coughed)"

"That doesn't matter. What matter is, you'll need to report to the Hokage."

"I-I'm s-sorry.." He cried. He fell to his knee. While apologies to me.

"It's okay. At least I still have some family."

"Nii-san, can you promise me that you'll not kill the survivor I gathered ?"

"I-I promise."

"Good.. now. Please, I need some time. Now you can go to meet Sasuke. And tell him what happened."

"Sorry…" He wiped his tears. Then disappear.

After he disappears. I walk toward my parents 'corpses'. Then hold them tight in my arms.

'Don't worry, Kaa-san, Tou-san. I will be the one that changes the Uchiha.'.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Save the Uchiha Clan from the brink of Extinction.**_

 _ **Reward :**_

 _ **Uchiha Extinction Removed**_

 _ **Reputation +30% Gained**_

 _ **EXP +300**_

 _ **Status: Completed**_

* * *

'Status'

 _Name: Kazuma_

 _Clan: Uchiha_

 _HP: 18800/18800_

 _Chakra: 18500/18500_

 _EXP: 300/36000 Level: 36_

 _Title: Uchiha Prodigy, Darkslayer_

 _Age: 10_

 _Stats :_

 _Strength : 214 (+30)_

 _Agility : 187 (+30 +50)_

 _Charisma : 165 (+30)_

 _Intelligence : 218 (+288 +30)_

 _Cakra Cap. : 280 (+30)_

 _CC : 100%_

 _Perception : 125 (+30)_

 _Endurance : 130 (+30)_

 _Luck : 112 (+30)_

 _Character Skills_

 _Ninjutsu : 87 (+30)_

 _Fire Affinity = 100% Scorch = 100%_

 _Lightning Affinity = 100% Ice = 100%_

 _Earth Affinity = 100% Magnet = 100%_

 _Wind Affinity = 100% Wood = 100%_

 _Water Affinity = 100% Particle = 100%_

 _Taijutsu : 79 (+30)_

 _Genjutsu : 74 (+30)_

 _Fuinjutsu : 37 (+30)_

 _Kenjutsu : 75 (+30)_

 _Perks :_

 _Sharingan = Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, +200% Genjutsu when used at a lower level people, and -5% every 3 level beyond you. Slow Time 75%. Enhance all Stat and Skill by 30._

 _Genius = You are born with knowledge like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stop when reach level 40._

 _Gifted by God = You are gifted by God. Get Instant 100% in all Chakra Affinity. (100% mean, the chakra to use that element jutsu will cut by half.) (MAX 10)._

 _Uchiha Prodigy = You are an Uchiha Prodigy, Fire is your nature. 40% Fire Damage. 40% Fire Resistance._

 _Gamer Body = Refill HP and CP every time you sleep like in a game._

 _Gamer Mind = Always Calm and dispel all mental attack or damage. But vulnerable to High-Rank Genjutsu._

 _Uchiha Sword Master= Your Kenjutsu is Uchiha Kenjutsu and you already mastered it. +50% Damage and +50% Speed while using a sword. (Style: Madara Uchiha)_

 _Eagle Eye = Your accuracy is like an eagle. 100% Accuracy._

 _Uchiha Taijutsu Master= Your Taijutsu is Uchiha Taijutsu. +50% Damage and +50% Speed. (Style: Madara Uchiha)_

 _Genjutsu Master = You are mastered with Genjutsu. +50% Genjutsu and +50% Genjutsu Resistance._

 _Fuinjutsu Advanced = You are advanced with Fuinjutsu. +30% Fuinjutsu Success._

 _Seduction Master = Because of your perfect looking, all opposite sex will fall for you when they become your friends. But to build a relationship with same-sex will 0.5x harder because they're jealous to you._

 _Observe = See other people status._

 _Ninjutsu Master = +50% Damage, Can perform Jutsu in One Seal, but +10% Chakra Cost._

 _Darkslayer = When you running or dash you will be a shadow. Agility +50_

I'll bring Uchiha to it's prime again. From now on… I will be the stronger Uchiha that ever lived. And using that power, I will change everything.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it! I reworked it! I hope you like! Please R & R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! But sorry guys, I will skip Sasuke parts, the Hokage parts, etc. And I will jump the story to the Graduation Day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

* * *

The graduation exam is over last week. The massacre back then now haunting the Uchiha clan. During that incident, only 28 people remain alive, 20 kids, and 8 adults. But unfortunately, I can't change Sasuke. After that incident, he's decided. That he'll avenge his clan. With or without the help of others.

By the way, after the Graduation Exam, we're given 1 week to take a vacation. I decide I will use that time to practice. Today, I'll see the results of the graduation exam, and I'll get a team. And will be a Gennin too.

"Alright students! First, let me congratulate you for your hard work during your time at the Academy." Iruka-sensei starts his speeches.

"Now first, as you know, the Rookie of this year for the boy is held by Kazuma Uchiha! While for the girl is held by Sakura Haruno !"

"YESS !"

"Hn. You're in luck, Kazuma."

"Now for your team, The Hokage has put you in the team based on each of your abilities !"

"Based on your abilities, Team one will consist by…" blablabla and blablabla.

"Team 7 will consist by, Sakura Haruno, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"WHATTT !" Sakura shouted. She's not happy being one team with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan~ I think our destiny is the same~"

"Shut up !"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"YESSSS !" She shouted, again.

"Why do I need to be one team with you! Losser !"

"Hn. Look at the fact, dobe. If you already looking at the fact, then tell me now who is the real loser ?"

"Alright for team 7 your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake !"

"Now, Team 8 will consist by…"

"Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame…"

'Please Kazuma, please Kazuma, please Kazuma' Hinata hopes that she being one team with him.

"And the last… Kazuma Uchiha !" This was unexpected even by me. It seems Kiba is in Team 9.

'YES YES YES!' She jumps out from her seat. After a few seconds, she notices that she is stared then feels so embarrassed. Well, I'm glad that she falls in love with me. But that was too much.

"Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"For team 9…" This is so loooooooonggggg!

"And the last Team 10 will consist by, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi."

"Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Finally…

"Now, you'll have to wait here. Because your team coach will come soon! That's all from me! Once again congratulation for your graduation! From now on the one who will teach you is the coach of your own team ! Well then good luck being the next generation, Shinobi, and Kunoichi of Konoha !" Iruka-sensei said that and then leave the class.

Not even a minutes, a Jonin came to our class, take his new team. Then leave.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_

* * *

'Here she is…' Finally, Kurenai-sensei came.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kazuma Uchiha. Come to meet me at the Academy rooftop in 5 minutes." She said that then leave, dang... she was hot. That lips, and with that eyes… em em. Una bellezza di alto livello.

"WHAAATTT! WHERE HE IIIIISSSSS !" Naruto shouted. Well patient my boy, patient.

"Well, goodbye Naruto. And good luck with your new team~" I waved then Team 8 leave the class.

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

* * *

"So, welcome to team 8, first let start with some introduction," Kurenai-sensei said she gets up from her seat. Then smiled.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my dreams are well… is secret, I like gardening and I dislike rapist, smokers, and mockers. Well, that's from me. Now let's start with you Hinata."

"A-alright, My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my dreams is to be a strong kunoichi! I l-l-l-likes…" She stopped, then glance toward me. Well, that's was… unexpected, I think. But please Hinata, don't absorb Sakura personality, please... I beg you. Kurenai-sensei who notice then smiled and whispered to her.

"Good luck with that !" Hinata blush when she heard this. She covers her face with her palms.

"Ahaha, now let's continue… May you ? Shino." Shino stands up from his seat then touch his 'weird-spectacle'.

"Okay, My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, and I don't like anything that can kill my bugs. My dream is to be the strongest in the Aburame clan. Why? Because if I strong I can control my bugs better." Damn bugs fetish.

"That's good. And now, the last is you handsome." 'Handsome huh... Do you have a crush on me or something, if you had then I think I will take you? Hehe.' I get up from my seat, then start to introduce myself.

"Well, my name is Kazuma Uchiha, I like quietness and books. And I hate people who always cut my sentence. My dream is… secret." I said, then glanced toward Kurenai-sensei.

"Oho… That was very nice…"

"Of course it is."

"Hehe, well that's enough for today. Tomorrow meet me in Training Ground 3 at 08:00 AM. Dismissed."

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow in the Training Ground 3**_

* * *

"Ah, there you are! Quick come here !" Kurenai-sensei shouted to us. Telling us to come quickly.

"Well, nice to meet you again, guys! Today I will have a test for you. The test is simple, you'll only need to touch me. If you failed, then I'm sorry but you will back to the Academy." She smiled at us.

"W-what ?!" Hinata panicked.

"I see." While Shino is still calm.

"So, are we need to touch you, or one of us need to touch you ?" I asked.

"Good question, hmm… Well, I'll give a handicap to you all. So to pass this test, you'll only need ONE of you to touch me. Understand ?" Oho… She is so confident with this.

'She said to touch her, well I think she'll not angry if I touch her 'Beauty Parts'.' Hehehehehehe… I promise that I'll see your embarrassed face sensei. Yes, this is a good plan.

"Alright… START !" The test started. Hinata and Shino start to attack her first. While me, well I'll start to move if I saw my chance.

Hinata tries to hit her, but she cants. While Shino starts to command his bugs.

"You're good Hinata, but you need to learn more." She said then throw Hinata like a pillow. While for Shino, she places a D-Rank genjutsu on him. And that's worked.

"Kazuma? Are you not joining ?"

"Well. I want to end this fast though."

"You're too confident, my junior."

"No. I'm sorry but you're going to lose Kurenai-sensei."

"Then come !" She feels so excited. But I'm sorry, I will destroy that. Before I launch my attack, I look toward my team. They all fainted. This is good because I will use 'that' plan.

"Here I come," I said, then in a second, I appeared in front of her. She shocked when she saw my speed. The truth is, I'm shocked too. Week ago, my speed is not this fast. Well, think about that later. After that, I try to touch her, no.. the best word to put it is 'grope' her chest.

Finally I 'touch' her with my hand. And the best part is…

Her face changed to red, then "KYAAAA ! PERVERT !" YESSSSS! Now I need to start my acting, fast. "EHHHH! I'I'm so sorry Sensei !" Then she pushes me aside. Ohhhh… that was heaven. Those soft-like things. I want to touch it again. After that she began to calm herself, they say.

"I-its o-okay, don't do that again." Well, succeed.

"Yes. I promise I won't do that again, Sensei." I apologize to her while bowed.

"It seems, they wake up," I said while looking at Shino and Hinata.

"Yes, you're right."

"Uoh… what happened ?" Hinata asks while holding her own head.

"Congratulation, you'll pass!"

"Ehh ?! But we did not touch you yet sensei !"

"Don't worry I touch her."

"EHH ?! Really ?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, now let's find a place to eat. Don't worry I'll treat you all !"

"Yes !"

* * *

 _ **At the same time in the Hokage Office**_

* * *

*KNOCK *KNOCK *KNOCK

Hiruzen heard the knock.

"Come in," Hiruzen said.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama." In the door stood a Jonin with a mask, spiky and has a rare grey hair. This Jonin was Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Ninja of Konoha.

"So… what brings you here Kakashi ?"

"I want to ask you, why you put me in that team ?" He means team 7. Sandaime turns his chair then said. "I think you understand. Naruto was a Jinchuriiki, while Sasuke had a Sharingan. You've got a lot of experience with Sharingan didn't you ?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's the point. With the power of Sharingan, Sasuke can easily control the Kyuubi. So I want you to train him so he can use his power wisely. While for Naruto, he is your sensei son. So I want you to take 'responsibility' to him because you're the last of your old team."

"So, its only because of that? But why you did not place Kazuma Uchiha in my team ?"

"Look at this," Hiruzen said then give Kakashi a book. When he read that book, he widened his eyes. Cannot believe what he sees.

"His stats, are ALL perfect. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu even Kenjutsu… he has full stats. And the sign (?) there is mean that he's already matured his Sharingan. I need to keep that a secret from Danzo. And I think now you know why I hadn't put him in your team."

"You're right, this is unbelievable. If he wants to revenge the clan, and then using his power to Naruto then…"

"The Kyuubi will fall once again."

"But to matured his Sharingan at this age is.. surprising. And is a wise choice to keep it secret, Sandaime-sama. If not then the ROOT will start to have a move on him."

"I know that you know what? I surprise too when I see that he already have Sharingan." He sighed.

"You know what it means right, Kakashi ?"

"Yes, I know that mean." He nodded.

"I think we got another 'Prodigy'."

* * *

 _ **2 Months Later**_

* * *

Please… stop this.

I cannot bear this anymore.

This so fucking annoying.

GIVE ME C-RANK MISSION ALREADY YOU FUCKING OLD MAN !

This D-Rank mission is MAKING me sick! For almost 2 months… 2 MONTHS. I wasting my training time, only to paint a wall or building, helping people, and… catch a cat.

"Sensei… I catch the cat." Right. Now I was in another D-Rank mission. My mission is…

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission: Catch a cat then bring that cat back to his owner.**_

 _ **Reward : EXP +100 added**_

 _ **Status: Completed**_

* * *

"Good work Kazuma! Teams lets get back to that Grandma, and then report to the Hokage !"

"Roger !"

When we arrived at the Hokage Office, I heard a noise coming from inside.

"ENOUGH JIJI ! GIVE ME C-RANK MISSION ALREADY! WE've ALREADY PERFECTED OUR TEAMWORK !"

"Hn. Right now I agree with you, dobe."

"Ma ma, don't be like that Naruto."

"Haha, its okay Kakashi is- Oh you're finished !" We open the door then saw Naruto is 'protesting' to the Hokage.

"Hello, Kakashi." Sensei greet him.

"Yo, Kurenai. I see your team had finished a mission."

"Yeah, you're right. What about you ?"

"Well, you can see that."

"Oh ! Hello Kazuma, it been a long time !"

"Its only been a few days, and you call it a long time ?"

"Shut it up teme !"

"You the one shut up dobe !"

"Tch. Damn duck-butt hair. Oh ! Hinata nice to see you and… etttto… who are you ?"

"(Sighed) Shino. Shino Aburame."

"Haha, well, Kakashi what do you think? Are your team ready for C-Rank Mission ?"

"I think they're more than ready, Sandaime-sama."

"Good, now… Tazuna come in !" He said then an old man with a fisherman hat, walk inside.

"(Hiccup)… What do you need… (Hiccup)… Hokage-sama ?" He drunk.

"Well, I think I have a team to come with you Tazuna. These people's will come with you." Then he pointing to 'both of us.'.

"Hah (Hiccup) are you kidding (hiccup) with me, Hokage-sama (hiccup), with this brat, even that blonde (hiccup) seems nothing like a ninja." He said while pointing to Naruto.

"What ?!"

"I agree with him, dobe."

"What are you saying ?! Do you want to fight teme !"

"Sandaime-sama, do you mean that we'll co-operate with Team 7 ?"

"You're right Kurenai, I think your team is ready for a C-Rank mission isn't it ?"

"Of course they're, Sandaime-sama."

"Good… Now, Team 7 and Team 8 will be coming with Tazuna to Nami no Kuni tomorrow. Dismissed !"

* * *

 _ **Outside the Hokage Office**_

* * *

"So, I hope our team can get along well. Kakashi." Kakashi who has a 'usual' bored face sighed then said: "Well, I don't think they will get along each other.".

"WHAT?! Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, even if not get along each other. We just need to show them who is the stronger and they need to obey us, is that right teme ?" Oho… You'd seemed a bit 'arrogant' I think. "Yeah, you're right this time dobe. Don't worry tomorrow I will show you the power of true Sharingan."

"He… then show me tomorrow. I hope you don't disappoint me."

"Tch. Don't worry about that, you'll see who is the true Uchiha." He said, then leave the building.

"Well see ya Kazuma, Hinata, weird-glasses !" 'Weird-glasses huh..' Shino thought while showing off his killing intent a bit.

"Me too! Goodbye! NARUTO WAIT FOR ME YOU STUPID !"

"(sighed) I hope you can forgive my junior, Kurenai." He apologizes for his 'stupid' junior.

"It's okay. Don't worry about that."

"Okay, then I got nothing to do here. See you tomorrow !" He waved while keep reading his 'Icha – Icha Paradise'.

"Well, get ready for tomorrow team. Now dismissed !"

"K-Kazuma do you want to go home together with m-m-m-me ?" Hinata asks with a red face. Kurenai-sensei just smiles at her.

"I'm so-"

*SMACK

"OW! What was that for ?!" Suddenly Kurenai-sensei smacks my head. Damn that was hurt.

"Don't even trying to hurt a girl's heart! Or I will kick you." She warns me with a lot of killing intent. I'll try to not deny girl offer from now on.

"W-well lets go Hinata. Shino we leave, goodbye." I wave to Shino. Then going back home. While in our way Hinata, seem a bit happy. She giggles everytime I talk a good thing to her. Right now I'm going to take Hinata home first.

"We-well, thanks for taking me home K-Kazuma-kun! Goodbye !" Then she just leaves me, without even asking me 'Do you want to get inside first ?'.

"Huh. Troublesome." I mutter then going back home. I forgot to tell you, that I'm live alone now. Sasuke decides he'll live alone after the incident. This makes me a bit sad. During my way, I thought…

'Status'

 _Name: Kazuma_

 _Clan: Uchiha_

 _HP: 20400/20400_

 _Chakra: 23500/23500_

 _EXP: 12100/41000 Level: 41_

 _Title: Uchiha Prodigy, Darkslayer, Rookie of The Year_

 _Age: 10_

 _Stats :_

 _Strength : 234 (+30)_

 _Agility : 214 (+30 +50)_

 _Charisma : 188 (+30 +5)_

 _Intelligence : 238 (+320 +30)_

 _Cakra Cap. : 300 (+30)_

 _CC : 100%_

 _Perception : 137 (+30)_

 _Endurance : 146 (+30)_

 _Luck : 120 (+30)_

 _Character Skills_

 _Ninjutsu : 107 (+30)_

 _Fire Affinity = 100% Scorch = 100%_

 _Lightning Affinity = 100% Ice = 100%_

 _Earth Affinity = 100% Magnet = 100%_

 _Wind Affinity = 100% Wood = 100%_

 _Water Affinity = 100% Particle = 100%_

 _Taijutsu : 104 (+30)_

 _Genjutsu : 90 (+30)_

 _Fuinjutsu : 37 (+30)_

 _Kenjutsu : 87 (+30)_

 _Perks :_

 _Sharingan = Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, +200% Genjutsu when used at a lower level people, and -5% every 3 level beyond you. Slow Time 75%. Enhance all Stat and Skill by 30._

 _Genius = You are born with knowledge like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stop when reach level 40._

 _Gifted by God = You are gifted by God. Get Instant 100% in all Chakra Affinity. (100% mean, the chakra to use that element jutsu will cut by half.) (MAX 10)._

 _Uchiha Prodigy = You are an Uchiha Prodigy, Fire is your nature. +40% Fire Damage. +40% Fire Resistance._

 _Gamer Body = Refill HP and CP every time you sleep like in a game._

 _Gamer Mind = Always Calm and dispel all mental attack or damage. But vulnerable to High-Rank Genjutsu._

 _Uchiha Sword Master= Your Kenjutsu is Uchiha Kenjutsu and you already mastered it. +50% Damage and +50% Speed while using a sword. (Style: Madara Uchiha)_

 _Eagle Eye = Your accuracy is like an eagle. 100% Accuracy._

 _Uchiha Taijutsu Master= Your Taijutsu is Uchiha Taijutsu. +50% Damage and +50% Speed. (Style: Madara Uchiha)_

 _Genjutsu Master = You are mastered with Genjutsu. +50% Genjutsu and +50% Genjutsu Resistance._

 _Fuinjutsu Advanced = You are advanced with Fuinjutsu. +30% Fuinjutsu Success._

 _Seduction Master = Because of your perfect looking, all opposite sex will fall for you when they become your friends. But to build a relationship with the same sex will 0.5x harder because they're jealous of you._

 _Observe = See other people status._

 _Ninjutsu Master = +50% Damage, Can perform Jutsu in One Seal, but +10% Chakra Cost._

 _Darkslayer = When you running or dash you will be a shadow. Agility +50._

 _Rookie of The Year = You're the best in your generation during your Academy. When you're graduate you hold this title. +5 Charisma._

'Yosh, I'm improved a lot !' Doing D-Rank mission is not too bad I think, because the mission always gives me Charisma.

This time 'Nami no Kuni.' here I come.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Please R & R ! If you have any idea then please share it with me! I will sure appreciate it ! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 guys! BTW I change the Jutsu cast from English to Romanji perhaps you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _ **In Konoha Main gate**_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Where is Kakashi ?" Kurenai-sensei asked. Is almost been 15 minutes we waited here. Yeah, waiting for the lazy Kakashi Hatake. While we waiting for him, we double check our equipment. Kunai, Shuriken, etc, is prepared.

"Where is your sensei, kid! We're almost waiting for 20 minutes !" Tazuna yelled.

"I don't know old-man! And don't call me kid! I have a name ! And my name is Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo !" He seemed angry at him. Well, the truth is WHY HE IS FUCKING SO LAZY ?!

"Kazuma. Can we talk for a minute?" When I try to hold my patience, Kurenai-sensei called me.

"Yes." I nodded, then she takes me a bit far away from the team.

"What's wrong with Sasuke and you? Neither of you nor Sasuke is talking each other today." Finally, she noticed. 'Is because Sasuke and I don't have a family relationship anymore.' Yes, he angry at me just because I let go Itachi.

"Its… complicated."

"I see. Looks like he came."

"Yo! Thanks for waiting for me! I'm sorry that I'm late, is because there is a black cat that blocks my route back there. So I need to take another way !" What nonsense is this? Is he serious? Just because a fucking black cat block his route, and then he needs to take another route?

"Are you serious, Kakashi? We waited for almost 23 minutes and the reason you're late. Is just because of a black cat ?!" Yeah, that's good sensei. I think he needs to be lectured.

"I said I'm sorry okay. Well guys, let's move !"

"HAIIII !" Then we began our mission to Nami no Kuni.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later**_

* * *

During our way, we felt that's something wrong here.

'A puddle, isn't this land is in the summer season ?' Kakashi thought, Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei felt that someone is watching us. But we pretend to not know about that.

"Kakashi-sensei. I'll take care of them." I whisper to Kakashi-sensei. He raises his eyebrow then said "So you noticed huh… But are you sure you can handle them ?" Ohhh.. is he didn't sure I can do that?

"Of course." He just nodded, and then he said: "Everyone, get ready to fight !" Kurenai immediately took a defensive stance, followed by Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata.

"EHHHH ?! EHHH !?" While Sakura is just panicked. She's useless.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." With just one seal, I aim my jutsu toward the 'puddle'. Kakashi widened his eyes when he saw me using only one seal.

*BUZZZ

A huge fireball coming toward the 'puddle'. The Assasin that hide as the puddle shocked. Then he shows himself. Followed by his brother

"Well well, he's pretty sharp isn't he ?" The Assasins said while spinning his chain. 'He just using one seal to cast that Jutsu.' While Kakashi-sensei keeps staring at me.

"Kill that old man !" shout the Assasin.

"Sakura protect Tazuna !" Sakura immediately took a defensive stance in front Tazuna. Now she's ready for combat.

"Sorry. But you'll die here." I said, then "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." I summoned 2 bunshin.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." This is not the end. Immediately my bunshins shouted.

"Futon: Daitoppa !" Suddenly the fire combining with the wind, making it power increased a lot.

"SHIT !" The Assasins's shocked and then the brothers immediately make they hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki !" They cast a double water wall jutsu, making the fire extinguished. But this was only a show-off.

"Tch. Show off." Said Sasuke.

"Chidori." Kakashi shocked when he saw me using one of his favorite jutsu.

"That is- ?!"

"What is wrong with that jutsu? Kakashi-sensei are you know that jutsu ?" Sakura asks to him. "Yeah I know it, that jutsu was mine, I created it when I was a Chuunin. It was an A-Rank jutsu because of its risk." Sasuke who after heard that jutsu was an A-Rank jutsu, started to glare and send me a 'jealous' eyes.

"Don't get wrong, Kakashi-sensei. This jutsu was mine. Chidori Eiso." The Chidori in my hand turn into a spear and in the blink of an eye, that spear already pierces the Assasins heart. 'Nature Transformation… he adds that into Chidori, and then changing the shape into a spear… this boy chakra control is sure impressive.' Kakashi thought while keep staring at my jutsu. As for Sasuke, his jealous getting bigger and bigger.

"How dare you… YOU SON OF A BITCH !" The other assassins, who not willing his brother died, dash toward me then launch his chain to me. I step to the left, rush toward him while spinning the kunai in my hand. Then I stab him in the chest.

"Y-you…" After that he falls to the ground, then a photo dropped. Inside the photo, was the Assasins's Twins brother that laughed each other. My heart stopped for a bit. And I feel sad about it.

"Are you alright? That was your first kill isn't it ?" 'That was very very wrong…' Kurenai-sensei asked. The others staring at me. 'Man… this is awkward.' I thought.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." I said and show my smile to them.

Hinata doesn't feel that Kazuma is fined. Then she asks "K-Kazuma are you sure, that you're fine ?" 'Damn! How much I need to tell them that I'm fined.', I smiled at her then said, "Yeah, I'm fine.". That smile is enough for Hinata.

While for Shino, he's just standing there and then say "He's alright. Why? Because he's not a normal gennin." Eh?

"What do you mean with not a normal gennin ?" Kakashi asked. Then Shino said a thing that is 'forbidden' to talk. "That's because when we're training he's already so 'adult'." Oh shit… He saw that. Cursed you Shino.

The others don't seem to understand with that, especially Naruto he just making a dead look face, while Kakashi grins widely. And Kurenai-sensei just pretending that 'incident' did not happen. "(a Cough) Didn't we need to move out? Kakashi-s.e.n.s.e.i ?" I said.

"Oh… Oh ! You're right, alright teams lets moved !"

* * *

 _ **In an unknown area**_

* * *

Kakashi keep remembering about what happened back there, a gennin that can use his personal jutsu? Because of his curiosity, he walking toward Kurenai-sensei and then said: "Kurenai, do you know who taught that jutsu to him ?"

"Do you mean your Chidori ?"

"Yes."

"I don't know about that too, he is a 'mysterious type' boy."

Kakashi sighed, even his sensei doesn't know about that, where the fuck he learn that jutsu? That question was keep floating in his mind. "Haaaa... I see." He sighed.

Giving up with his question, he then turns to Tazuna and asks "Tazuna, how far the village ?"

"Oh ! Don't worry is already not too far from here. Probably we can arrive in 10 minutes."

Kakashi nodded, then notice that they all are inside a mist. 'Mist ?'. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN !" then Kakashi shouted, suddenly a big slash is coming out of nowhere.

'Zabuza huh…' I thought. "Everybody gets ready for battle, Kurenai, Sakura protects Tazuna. Shino get ready for support !" They all nodded. After that a man with a big sword on his shoulder walking toward us.

"Heh… you're sharp Kakashi. As expected from Konoha strongest Jonin, The Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi surprised at the man who attacks them.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, the wielder of Kubikiribocho.."

"Well, now I understand why that twins brothers failed." He said.

"But…" Suddenly a huge of killing intent coming from him. 'Wow this sure a lot of pressure…' I thought and then stare at my comrade who trembling.

'Shit! This much of pressure !'

'I-I c-cant move m-my body! I'm too scared !'

'So this is a Jonin Ninja power! I-I can't win this battle.'

They all thought that while trying to calm by themselves. 'This is not good' Kakashi thought. And immediately he uses his chakra to calm us. "Don't worry, I and Kurenai will protect you all." He said and then smile to us.

"Haha... HAHAHA !" Suddenly in a second he already in the center of us. He kicks Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei into a river, then yelled "Suiton: Suiro No Jutsu! " This makes the Jonin in our team imprison in that jutsu. "You coward! Making the Jonin disable then targeting the weak." Kurenai-sensei said that to him. He doesn't concern that, after that, he walked slowly toward us, just with that walk is already making my friends trembled.

Tazuna who stand in the middle of us says "So… this was my fault." 'Please don't do that…'

"Because of me you all-" 'Alright, now he's making me want to kill Zabuza.'

Calmly I walk slowly toward Zabuza and then say "Alright that's enough for playing with my friends. What is really you want huh? Making them wet their pants ?" After hearing this he turns his attention toward me. "Oh… Another foolish boy huh…" 'Foolish ?'

"You know what, that was a big mistake you took there." I grin evilly. Damn! I'm so excited. 'Observe'.

 _Name : Zabuza Momochi_

 _Class : Jonin_

 _HP : 42000/42000_

 _Chakra : 12000/12000_

That's was a lot of HP! Holy Shit! Well doesn't matter, because I will destroy him. Kukuku.

"What are you doing Kazuma-kun ?! Get out of here! You're no match for him !" Hinata yelled at me. She is worried. Awww… That's sweet. "Don't worry. Hinata." I said while keep walking toward him.

"Let me tell you something…" I said then activated my 3 Tomoe Sharingan. My red eyes blazing like hell. "Dare to challenge me is foolish of you." I grinned.

"Hn. Who do you think you're, brats ?" He pissed. That's great. "Well, I think I'll dance a bit with you." I took my kunai then in a second I already appeared in front of him. He shocked than thought 'What is the fucking wrong with his speed ?!' I slash him with my full power *CING *BREAK, because of that he pushed back for almost 1 meter, but this making my kunai break into pieces. I leap backward, then looked at him. "Your strength is ridiculous boy…" 'What's wrong with him, he's not normal Gennin…' He trying to understand what is wrong with me.

"Surprised? But you know what, that was only the beginning." I smile with an evil sided. "I'll give you a handicap. I'll fight you in your own mist. How about that ?"

"Haha..hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Don't get too confident brat !"

"All of you… Get back. Let me handle this."

"What ?! No ! I'll not leave you alone !" Hinata shouted he concerned about me. I'm happy about that. "Who'd you think you're, you cannot challenge him, I know that." Said Sasuke. Okay, now he's so annoying. "Hn. Who'd you think I am? I'm Kazuma Uchiha." I said while a glance at Zabuza. I think he pissed off by that.

Zabuza who pissed cannot control his anger anymore. He rushes toward me at full speed.

Wait a minute...

'Oh shit I forgot I don't bring any weapon…' the kunai I used back then was the only one I had. I sighed and then Zabuza ready his weapon. My plan now is… dodging.

He trying to slash me with his big sword. But too bad. I dodge every attack he sent to me, 'left, right, right, back, leap, left, crouch, flip backward~ Hmmm hmmm~' I singing inside my mind. 'WHY ?!' *Slash 'WHY WHY ?! *SLASH *SLASH *DARRR (He attack a tree) 'WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM !' Zabuza roared inside his mind.

Kakashi, Kurenai-sensei, and others who saw me fighting amazed. Cannot believe what they see. I keep dodging Zabuza attack like not even trying. "Kurenai… What had you done to that boy ?" Kakashi who has a wide eye ask to her, "I-I don't know…".

'I need to tell the Hokage about this. If my instinct is right, then he'll be the next Itachi… no… the next Madara Uchiha.' Kakashi thought while my friends keep staring my fight. 'Kazuma-kun is so strong…', 'I'm right, he's not a normal Gennin…', 'H-HE PLAYING WITH HIM ?!', 'Why ?! Why can he do that while I can't ?!', 'Is this really Kazuma ?…'.

Back with the battle…

"JUST STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE !" I felt a danger in that attack. Because of that, I leap backward, *DUARRR, then thought 'Woaaa… the crater he created is sure big…'.

"Let's end this. Hinata! Shino! Rescue our sensei !" Suddenly I called them, but they only nodded, and start to rescue our sensei. "While you three, just sit there and take a good look at Team 8."

Hinata starts to run toward Kurenai-sensei, while Shino already commencing his bugs to move toward Kakashi-sensei.

"Juuken." Hinata using that technique, this is enough to destroy the Water clones with one hit. As for Shino, he sucks dry the clone chakra. That was so scary. I'll try to not kill his bugs from now on…

"Thank you, Hinata, Shino," Kurenai-sensei said. "Your junior has a lot of talent and (glance toward me)… full of surprise, Kurenai."

"Ahaha, thank you, Kakashi."

"Time to end this, Zabuza," I said then took a move. I dash toward him in a blink of an eye, making he gasped, I punch him in the face, followed by a kick toward his chest. He was sent fly by me for almost 5 meters and that also including crash toward a tree, so that is a combo. Not stopped from that, I dash again toward him then I volley kicking him from the side, making him threw aside to a nearby river. 'Observe'.

 _Name: Zabuza Momochi_

 _Class: Jonin_

 _HP: 12712/42000_

 _Chakra: 8420/12000_

Whoa! I gave him a lot of damage! Using only Taijutsu! 'Woaa… I'm so OP.' I thought. I think all of it is critical damage because I don't give him a chance to block my attacks.

"Kazuma, someone is coming," Shino warns me, and then turn toward the person. 'Haku…'. Damn it I got a floating word in my mind… 'Please a girl, please a girl, please a girl…' I've not wanted some harem here. But I only want him to change from a he to be a she.

"What a good fight…" Good fight? "I think you mean, 'one-sided'." Hehe… I know he or she pissed behind that mask. Not answering my word, he or she throws a senbon directly into Zabuza neck. Making him fainted. Or rather sleep.

"Thank you for your fight. Now if you excuse me, I need to take his body to a dealer. Goodbye." Then he or she disappears without a traced.

"Well, I think that we win." 'No, we didn't win Naruto, not yet.'. "By the way Kazuma.." He pointing me, "From now on, I promise to myself that I'll be stronger than you are !" I just smile at him. "Me too, I'll make sure you that I'll stand upper than you."

"He… I'll be waiting then."

"M-me too! So that I-I'll won't be a burden for you !"

"Me too. Why? Because if I weak, I cannot be a good support for you."

Haha, they were so funny. "Well, first I think I need to talk to you later, Junior." Kurenai-sensei joined. "Yeah, a lot of talks…" Shit. I've got a bad feeling about this. I think I'm too much for a show-off…

"Hahaha, I'll take back my word back in the Hokage office. You all are strong !" Tazuna added. Well, that's good… I think.

* * *

 _ **With Zabuza**_

* * *

"What happened with you? Master…" Haku who sat next to his or her master ask that.

"That boy… Ugh… Damn that's hurt." Zabuza grunted. Based on Haku said, I got a few bones breaks in my chest, and a few bones cracks inside my right hand during that fight.

"ZABUZA !" Suddenly a loud voice came from the door. When the door opened, there was a 'small' almost-old man. That man was Gato.

"What do you want ?"

"DON'T TRYING PRETENDING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING! I HIRE YOU TO KILL TAZUNA THAT ONLY GUARDED BY A FEW KIDS! AND YOU LOSE !" this man making me sick! He doesn't know what have I 'experience' there.

"He's not a normal boy, that boy is a monster."

"What? Are you telling me that you afraid to a boy ?!"

"Listen to me! If you want what you wanted from me, then give me what I wanted !"

He left.

"DAMN !" I roared. I know is a bad idea to work with that man. "Please calm yourself, Zabuza-sama !"

"Haku…"

"Sorry."

"Its okay, I will take a few medicines from the forest, please wait here 'till I come back."

Huh… I need to kill that man so I can free from his 'chain'.

* * *

 _ **With Kazuma**_

* * *

We finally arrived in Tazuna's house, he knocked at the door and waited. The door opened and show a middle-aged woman.

"Tou-san !" She cried while hugging his father, "Don't worry I'm here now. These ninjas bought me here safely." She looked over and then noticed us. She immediately bowed "Thank you, for escorting my Father.".

"It's my pleasure." Kakashi smiled, "Not seemed rude, but may we come in? It's been a 'heavy' journey."

"Of course! Please come in !" She welcomed us inside and then taking us toward the dining room, the biggest room in this house. "Would you want something to eat ? We have some fish and rice if you like. I'm sorry we don't have anything to offer here, it's because… the trades haven't been that good this year."

"Rice sounds lovely," Kakashi said as we all sat down in the dining room. "Okay, starting tomorrow I'll be training you three.." Kakashi took a deep breath and then said "I realize that you all… awfully ill-prepared for a fight, so, for a reminder of the mission you three will be training with me. What about your team Kurenai ?"

"Well, maybe I'll do the same."

"Wait for what ?! What about me ?!" Tazuna asked "I still need protection! Gato could send more men after me !"

"Don't worry, this boy…" Kakashi-sensei push me. Wait for what ? "will be the one that protects you." WHAT ?!

"W-well, if he is… well, I'm okay with that." Tazuna declared his defeated. Please don't do this to MEE! Instead of training, I'll only need to work with the bridge ! It's nothing more like a D-Rank mission if that happened!

"Yes, Kazuma. You'll responsible for Tazuma safety from now on." Kurenai-sensei made her decisions. NOOOO!

* * *

 **Alright, that's it! CHAPTER 7! Next Chapter, Zabuza vs Team 7 & 8 part 2, and the Chuunin Exam! I hope you like this chapter! Oh don't forget to R & R ! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, guys! Chapter 8, I hope you like it! Sorry but I try to make the training part shorter, very short actually.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _ **At Tazuna's house**_

* * *

After checking the bridge construction, I back to Tazuna's house. 'Damn it. I was bored and hungry back there, while you all are playing some games, read some books, and eating.'

"Oh! Kazuma you back!" Naruto greets me. "Welcome back." While Kurenai-sensei said that too.

"Yeah yeah, I'm back."

After a few talks, we gain a plenty of information about this village, the point is all of this village problems is Gato.

"Yeah well. With Zabuza death, we can deal with those guys easily." Sasuke said. But Kakashi-sensei seems confused. 'Something odd here…'

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Well…" I sighed and reveal 'that' to others.

"Zabuza is still alive." Suddenly they're shocked. Sighing Kakashi-sensei said "What are you? A mind reader ?"

"W-What are you mean, Kazuma-kun ?" Hinata asked. Shino who always keep his quietness said: "Didn't you notice that hit ?"

"What'd you mean ?" Sasuke asked. Then Shino continues "Hunter-nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. He put Zabuza into a momentary dead state by aiming his neck." He touches his glasses. "The weapon that Hunter-nin throw is an item that uses by a doctor in acupuncture therapy. That weapon has a low probability of killing. So in the end that Hunter-nins save Zabuza, not killing him." Kakashi-sensei added.

"I-is that possible ?" Sakura asked. Of course that possible you shrimp brain. "Of course is possible. But don't worry if he showed again we-" Kurenai-sensei replied.

"I'll kick him again." I cut her sentence, then said it. "Hn. Yesterday was just a luck for you. Maybe he is in a weak state. So that you can easily defeat him." Said Sasuke.

"YOSH! If he's alive then we can repay our mistake! This will be fun !" Said Naruto. "That's not fun…" Suddenly a boy came toward the room. "Who the hell are you ?!" Naruto asked.

"OHHH! Inari ! Where were you ?!" Said Tazuna. "Welcome… back… Grandpa…" He said. "Inari, say hello to these people." His mom said.

"Mom… They are going to die…" Well… YOU PISSED ME OFF BRAT!

"What did you say, you little brat !" Suddenly Naruto yelled at him. He wanted to kick the kid "You brat! I'll..!" Suddenly Sakura holds him and said "Why are you getting pissed at a child? IDOT !"

"There's no way you can win against Gato…"

"HEY! Inari! Listen !" Naruto shouted. "I am a superhero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage !" he continues "I don't know who this Gato guy but he's nothing against me !" He clenched his hand.

"Pft…" Inari smirked. "What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero !" He said then walk towards a door. "Where are you going? Inari ?" Tazuna asked. "To look at the ocean from my room."

Sighing Tazuna apologize "Sorry…" We all just silent. No one spoke. But Naruto suddenly walk toward the door, walk upstairs then shout "Damn it! Where's that little piece of shit! He needs to learn a lesson! OH !" Suddenly when he near the door he heard a crying voice inside.

"(Crying)"

'Crying' Naruto thought then leave him alone in his room.

* * *

 _ **2 Days later**_

* * *

After taking a break for almost 2 days, Team 7 & 8 began their training in the nearest forest. While Kazuma is sleeping in a tree and check the bridge construction progress every 10 minutes.

* * *

 _ **In the morning**_

* * *

 _ **With Team 7**_

* * *

Right now we're in a forest. Yes. Forest.

"Ok, now we will start the training."

"HELL YEAH !" Naruto shouted. "Ok… Before that… I want to talk to you about the Shinobi ability, Chakra."

"Ummm… What's Chakra ?" Naruto asked. "You're a ninja and you don't know that ?! What did you learn at school ?!" Sakura yelled at him. "Hehe… I used to sleep during the hard classes…" He said while rubbing his neck. Kakashi-sensei just sighing and then he muttered "… This is bad…"

"Fine! Sakura."

"Listen Naruto! I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with the slow brain of yours !" She said. And then the lessons of Chakra is started…

* * *

 _ **A couple minutes later**_

* * *

"Exactly." Said Kakashi-sensei. "Hey ?! Hey ?! I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you learn with your body ?" Sakura who heard this send him a killing glare. "Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu." Sasuke who somewhat agree with Naruto.

"Nope! You guys are not using chakra properly." Kakashi-sensei said that and then start a lesson about chakra control…

* * *

 _ **3 minutes later**_

* * *

"Learn how to control it. Through a very tough training." "What are we going to do ?" Sakura asked and then their sensei says with a smile "Hmm… Tree Climbing !"

"Huh ?!" Naruto confused. He already knows how to climb a tree.

"But sensei we're already know how to climbing a tree ?" Sakura asked. Sighing their sensei said "You're doing that by using your hand. This training doesn't need your hands. So you will climb the tree by just using your own foot."

"WHAT ?! Is that even possible ?!" Naruto asked.

"Look at this." Their sensei said. And then. God. He just does that.

"As you know, right now the only gennin who has a ridiculous chakra control is…" Everyone gulp by that sentence, they want to know who is that gennin. "… Kazuma Uchiha." Finally, their sensei said it. After hearing that Team 7 had a disbelieving face, 'As I expected…' Sakura thought, 'DAMN IT !' Naruto thought, 'Why it always him…' Sasuke thought.

"Sensei! How'd you know that ?" Sakura asked. "Well… you don't need to know why…"

"Okay now start the training! Oh-" Their sensei took 3 kunai, and then throw it to his gennin. "Remember to mark the tree everytime you fall, because this is not easy…."

* * *

 _ **With Team 8**_

* * *

"Now, try to do it again."

Right now we're in a training. Sensei told us a bit about something called… Chakra Control. And now we try to increase our own Chakra Control. By trying to climb a tree without using our hands.

"Sensei is very difficult…" Hinata said.

"Well, we need to complete it though."

"Haha… Sorry but right now I need to find Kazuma for some reason, so you're on your own. Continue like this until you reach the highest. Well, good luck." Sensei waved to us then leave.

* * *

 _ **Kazuma POV**_

* * *

Oh man. The breeze it feels so nice. So do you want to know what I am doing here? It's simple. Relaxing. Kurenai-sensei doesn't give me a training or task. So I'm freed.

"Yo, Kazuma." Suddenly Kakashi-sensei popped out of nowhere. Shit is he always like this? "What'd you need, sensei ?" I asked. Well, I'm sure he came to talk about yesterday.

"I want to know how you can do that ?"

Bingo.

I tilted my head and then ask "Can do what ?", "Chidori," He said while casting Chidori. "That's simple. First I just need to learn Nature Transformation, then infuse chakra to my hand. Oh ! And I need to have a good chakra control and Lightning Affinity too."

"Hmm… That's right, I surprise that you know that. Oh ! If you have a good chakra control, it seems that you can use tree climbing technique, is that right ?"

"Yeah, that's right. And Water walking technique too." Sighing and then he said, "Are you really a gennin ?" I smile and said "Of course I am sensei. I'm just a little stronger than most."

"Well, keep up the good work. Maybe after finish this mission, you'll be promoted to a Chuunin. See ya." He said and then disappear using shunshin. Sighing I get up from the ground and then walking around the village. The scenery is so beautiful, as expected from Nami no Kuni. If I'm not wrong, this village is inside the Uzumaki clan territory right?

After taking a couple of minutes, I arrived in a forest. This forest has a lot of medicine verbs. Wait a minute… 'This is where Naruto meets Haku (Without mask) right ?' I thought and then look around, but there is no one here.

"This is the best place to practice with Yamato." Why? Because the woods here is sure so thick. After that I summon Yamato. And then make a slash toward a tree, then re-sheat back Yamato. Suddenly the tree is cut into half.

'Damn… I've OP stats, OP weapon, and OP appearance.' I thought, then I save back Yamato to my dimension. "Hah… This is the best place to take a nap."

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes later**_

* * *

"Hey." Emmm… I heard a voice.

"Are you okay ?" A soft voice. Beautiful voice.

"Emmm…"

"Oh, thank god. I think you're dead." I opened my eyes to see who is that. 'Haku ?' Suddenly I get up from my nap and greet him/her. "Oh hey, don't worry I just take a nap after training. Why you think that I'm dead ?" I smile to her/him and she/he blushed. Why everytime I give a smile to a girl, they always blushed ?' I know that my looks are beyond handsome, but c'mon this is too much.

Wait a minute…. I just thought the girl and… BLUSHED ?! Is this mean Haku is a girl ?!

"B-because the tree over there, it looked like a fight is just happened here !" Oh yeah, I forgot that I cut more than 14 trees in this place. Of course, it looked like a battle. Especially that tree over there. I use Dimensional Slash to it and then destroyed it into pieces.

"By the w-way! M-my name is H-HAKU! Nice to meet y-you !" She/he bow then extend her hand to me. I greet her/his hand and introduce myself to her/him. "Nice to meet you too, My name Kazuma. What are you doing here, Haku ?" Her/his face getting redder because I call him/her directly by name.

"W-well I gathered some medicine verbs here. B-by the way is it not rude to call me by name? Because we're not that… close… W-well I need to get back home. Goodbye !"

"Wait a minute !" Hey, wait a minute! I need to confirm your gender first!

"Are you a boy or a girl ?" He/She stopped and then turned to me.

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm a gir- boy !" AHA! Shit, but I need to confirm it! I've got an idea. But this idea is so bad. Very bad. 'AHH! Doesn't matter !'

"Haku I can see your breast shape because your cloth is a bit wet," I said it bluntly and then saw Haku face that getting red straight into the ear. I-is this mean ?!

"W-w-w-w-wawawaawa! BYE !" YESS! HAKU IS A GIRL! I KNOW THAT! I thought Haku in anime has an 'easter egg'. But she isn't angry at me? Why?

'Huh… by the way, I hope this meeting doesn't raise any flag…'

Well, think about that later.

* * *

 _ **Back at Tazuna house**_

* * *

"(Sighing) I'm glad that Haku is a girl."

After what happened in the forest, I back to Tazuna house. In my way, I check the bridge construction progress, it will be completed in 2 months. I'm planning to use Mokuton so that the bridge construction can be completed instantly, but I'm not doing that. Because I will reveal that in the Chuunin Exam, not only Mokuton but also my EMS. I'm doing it on purpose, the Uchiha clan need its leader back. And the leader is chosen by power. The most powerful person in the Uchiha clan will be pointed out to be a leader. I promise to Itachi, that I'll take head clan position so that I can change the Uchiha fate and bring its prime once more.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"(Sighing) That's was more than enough." I was in my training right now. So what is the training? It was Susano'o training. I trying to control my incompleted armored Susanoo. Mine is doesn't have a sword, instead, I have a crossbow like Sasuke's. The arrow itself is coming from my Enton. 'Someone watching me.' I feel a presence near my position._

 _"Get out. Show yourself." I said and then a man wearing a black with red clouds cloak walk towards me. 'Akatsuki.' And the most surprising is, 'Sharingan.'._

 _"Yo! Nii-san." I remove Susanoo and greet Itachi, he waved his hand to me and then smile and said "Susanoo huh? It was a surprise that you already have a Mangekyou but be careful with that, Imouto."._

 _"Actually is an Eternal Mangekyou." He widened his eyes when I say that. And have a serious face. "How'd you obtain that eyes? Are you-" Before he finishing his sentence, I cut it._

 _"No. Is not what you think, I can tell you the story, but it will be a long story, wanna hear it ?" He nodded, and then I tell him the story why I have this eyes._

 _3 Minutes Later_

 _"I-its… so unbelievable…" He sighed. "I told you I'm not lying."_

 _"Yeah, of course, you're not. But if you had Indra bloodline or the Pure Uchiha bloodline… So who is your parents, they must be famous right because they're a pure bloodline? But the fact is they not… I'm sorry but you know that you adopted right ?" I nodded and thought 'Even I, doesn't know who is my parent…' I feel sad about that._

 _"I don't know… By the way why you here ?" I changed the topic and then he smiled, its like he understands the situation, after that he said: "I'm just want to check the village and meet you."_

 _"Meet me? What about Sasuke ?" His smiled change into a sad smile. "I… I don't know, I can't face him yet… If I meet him now, I don't know what I've to say."_

 _"Emm… You got the point."_

 _"I'm glad that you know the Uchiha Massacred mission, if not then maybe our relationship is broken right now."_

 _"Yeah… me too."_

 _"Kazuma, I want you to do something for me." He changes the topic and took a serious face._

 _"What is it ?" I asked while drinking my water. "I want you to become the next Uchiha Head clan."_

 _*BURSTTT_

 _I blurted out, cannot believe what he says. He wants me to become a head clan. HELL NO._

 _"W-what ?! I don't want that Nii-san! IS troublesome! And my precious time will be cut!" He just smiles at me and said."_

 _"You're the most powerful person in the Uchiha Clan right now… You even have Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan… You are the only person that can bring the glory back to the Uchiha. If you don't want it… then it's okay."_

 _"Tch. You made me don't have another choice. Alright, I'm in." He smiled then said "Good. I'm sorry, I need to leave soon because if I don't I will be discovered. We will meet next time." He waved then disappear without a single trace._

* * *

 _ **Flashback ended**_

* * *

I need to think about Zabuza and Haku…

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Kazuma! Can you please open the door ?" Tsunami-san yelled.

"Yes !" I said then open the door. "Yo !-" In front of the door I see my friends are full in 'dirt'. I guess they training their chakra control. "W-welcome back. Woa… you all sure a hard worker." Shino who heard this touch his glasses then said: "Shut up."

"K-Kazuma-kun… he's right, please don't talk right, because now… we… angry." Eh ?! Angry? Why? What happened to them? "Emm… Kurenai-sensei… What happened ?" I asked. Sighing sensei walk passed me and said "Just some 'envy' incident.".

"Well…" When I close the door, there is Naruto who yelled towards me. "OI! Don't close the door !".

"Yo, welcome back. How was your training ?" I asked. "Is good."

"Then… good." 'This is awkward…' I thought.

* * *

 _ **15 Minutes Later**_

* * *

"Wow! This is super fun !" Tazuna said while grinned. "It's been a long time since we ate with so many people." Right now we taking our lunch. Naruto and Sasuke seem 'super' hungry. They ate like a vacuum cleaner. Are they even chewing it?

"More !" Both of them said at the same time. "Ugh !" they throw up. That was disgusting. "If you're going to throw up then stop eating !" Sakura yelled. "No. I must eat." Said Sasuke. "Yeah, we have eaten no matter what! Because we have to become stronger." Just shut up you two.

"Just… STOP ALREADY YOU TWO !"

*SMACK

"AWW !"

"AUGH !"

"If you two wanna training that bad, then get out of here and by your own lunch !" Kurenai-sensei yelled. Woa it's epic. It was the first time I saw her like this. "Eat isn't the only way to get energy. Why? Because you can eat the pill energy." Said Shino. Then Hinata joins "Y-yeah that's right, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun don't try t-to eat to m-much. B-because you'll get… fat." She said it bluntly.

'What ?! Sasuke-kun fat ?! NOOO NOOO NOOO! I'll not let that happened !' Sakura thought.

* * *

 _ **1 week later**_

* * *

"Are you ready, Haku ?"

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **With Team 7**_

* * *

By the information, Shino tells us. Gato is trying to invade the village today. We split our task. Team 7 guards Tazuna and the Bridge. While Team 8 plus Naruto dealt with Gato.

"DAMN IT! I'M OVERSLEEP AGAIN !" Naruto shouted in his bedroom. He quickly, wash his body, wear his cloth and take his gear. "Kurenai-sensei! Wait for me !"

During the way, Naruto hears a rustle in the east. But he ignores it and continues to the meetup place.

* * *

 _ **In the bridge…**_

* * *

"Wha-What's this ?!" Tazuna shocked. Because he seeing his workers already dead when he came. 'Survivor.' Sensei thought, Tazuna quickly came to him and said "What ?! What happened ?!"

"A monster…" He said then died. 'Can it be… This mist…'

"Here they come !" Sensei yelled, then took a defensive stance. "Kakashi-sensei this is…" said Sakura, "This is his Kirigakure no Jutsu right ?!" Sakura stated. "Long time no see, Kakashi." Suddenly a familiar voice came out of nowhere. "I see you're still with those brats… He shaking again poor kid… I'm glad that 'monster' isn't here."

'Monster… Is he mean Kazuma…' Sasuke thought. After that 10 clones of Zabuza's encircling them. "I'm shaking from excitement !" said Sasuke, and then his sensei order him "Do it, Sasuke." Quickly, Sasuke took double handed kunai and then slash all the clones.

"That brat has grown." Said Zabuza. "It looked like a rival has appeared… eh, Haku ?"

"It does indeed." Said the Hunter-nin named Haku.

* * *

 _ **With Team 8**_

* * *

*DUAR

The wall in the house broken, and then 2 men with a sword, coming inside. "Are you Tazuna daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us." The man with long hair said. "Kyaa !" Inari who heard his mom voice, hurriedly run to her. "Mom !"

"What kid ?" the man with big muscle said. "Don't come! RUN AWAY !" his mom said. "Should we take him too ?"

"We only need one hostage." 'Hostage ?!'

"Then… hehe… Should I kill him ?"

"Wait !"

"IF you touch that child… I will bite my tongue and kill myself."

"You want a hostage, right ?"

"Heh… Thank your mom, kid."

"Damn, I wanted to cut something."

"Give it a rest… you just cut up a bunch of stuff. Let's hurry up and take her." The man tied his mother, and then leave the house. "Hehe… looking at that pretty skin makes me want to cut it."

"Walk faster."

"Wait !" Inari shouted. "Huh ?" "Inari !" "That kid…"

"Get… Get away from my mom !" He yelled and then rush toward the men. "Geez, stupid kid."

"Cut him."

"Sure." The muscle man ready his sword. "INARI !"

*CLING

Suddenly they move was stopped by Shino and Hinata using kunai. "Are we late ?"

"No. You're in time," I said and then walk toward them. "Are you done with the scanning ?" I ask Hinata, "Y-yes! Their armies are a few hundred!"

"Good. Where is sensei ?" I look around but she isn't here. "She said that she and Naruto are going to help Team 7 who in a fight with Zabuza and a Hunter-Nin." 'Haku…' I thought. The two leap backward and stared at the men.

"Tch. Ninja."

"You two team up with sensei. I'll catch up later." I said, then they nodded and left. "Well, you guys are making a mistake here. Trying to kidnap a woman… Coward, Trash, and Dirt."

"Tch. Shut up br-" Suddenly before he finishes his word, a kunai has already pierced his skull. "One down, one to go," I said. "Well, I want to try this jutsu. Please die well."

After I said that his body began to tremble.

"Mokuton…" When I say that he starts to flee. But too bad. "… Sashiki no Jutsu! " I aim my hand toward him, and suddenly a spear wood launched from my palms and fly toward him. This jutsu was used by Obito during Rin event.

"ARGHHHHHHH !" When the wood pierces his body, the wood generating a new wood that pierces his body from the inside. 'So… for they two, where can I keep them safe ?...'

"Etttoo… You two please go into a safe place. And wait there until the invasion is stopped."

"Y-yes, thank you! Thank you very much !" She bowed. "Are you'll be alright ?" Inari asked. I smiled and then said "Don't worry, I'll be alright. Because I'm strong !" He smiled and then took his mother hand. "Oh wait !" They turn to me and then "What's wrong ?" She asked. "Take this." I give her my kunai that has a shunshin mark on it. "Throw this to the ground if you running into trouble, I'll teleport to your location." I smiled, she staring into my eyes when she said "T-t-thank y-you. W-when this is over. I'll give you everything !" She blushed and then bowed. 'What the hell ?' I thought, after that she takes his son and then left.

"Time to deal with Zabuza and Haku," I said then dash towards they location.

* * *

 _ **Back with Team 7**_

* * *

"It seems my thinking right on the mark," Sensei said while staring at the masked ninja. "That masked one… That ninja obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all…" he said. "That person should stop hiding under that mask and face us !" Sakura yelled.

"I'll fight that masked one," Sasuke said then took his kunai. "Tricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like that the most."

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun !" said Sakura. Sighing their sensei said, "She is too hung up on him…"

"Ah, impressive young man. Even though the water clones only have 1/10 the strength of the original… Still very impressive." Said Haku. "But we have gained the first advantage. Go !" Zabuza order Haku. And then Haku spin around, make Sasuke confused, suddenly Haku dash to him when he confused. 'What ?!' Sasuke thought.

*CLINGGG

He counters Haku attack.

*CLING *CLING *CLING

He trying to attack Haku. But Haku blocks it all using a big needle. 'Ah… He can keep up with that speed…' Zabuza thought.

"Sakura! Stop in front of Tazuna-san and don't leave my side !" Kakashi ordered. "We'll let Sasuke handle Haku." Sakura nodded then say "Yeah !".

"I don't want to have to kill you… But you won't stand down, will you ?" Asked Haku. "Don't be foolish." Said Sasuke.

"I see… But you won't be able to keep with my speed in the next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages."

"Two advantages ?" Sasuke asks while preparing for anything that will happen.

"The first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have occupied one of your arms… You will now only be able to run from my attacks." Said Haku and then with one hand Haku said "Sensatsu Suisho! "

'What ?! One hand ?!' Sasuke shocked then suddenly the needles that created from water gather in the air then Haku directly launch it all towards Sasuke. 'Remember my training… Concentrate my chakra… TO THE LEGS !"

*SRRRRRING *EXPLOSION

'Doesn't want to kill… is that true ?' Zabuza thought. "He's gone !" said Haku while looking around for him. Haku looked up and suddenly 3 shurikens fly toward Haku.

*TCK *TCK *TCK

Haku leaps backward but Sasuke already behind Haku, he said "You're pretty slow… From now on… You will only be able to run from my attacks."

He throws his kunai to Haku, but Haku crouch. Realized that his attack missed, Sasuke kicks Haku in the face "Ugh", making Haku flew toward Zabuza. 'What ?! Haku lost in speed ?' Zabuza surprised when he sees Haku lost in speed with that boy.

"Kakashi !"

"Kakashi-sensei !"

Suddenly a voice came from his behind, there was Naruto and Team 8 without Kazuma. 'Good. Reinforcement came.' Kakashi smiled inside his mask then said: "You better surrender, Zabuza." To Zabuza. "Hehe… hehehe…" But he just laughs, "Haku, do you realize? At this rate, we'll be driven back. Especially when that white-haired brat came." Zabuza warns Haku. Haku who know how dangerous that boy is said "Yeah… We can't have that…". After that there is a lot of frost aura in Haku body's, 'What's the chill ?' Sasuke thought.

"Makyo Hyosho! " Suddenly a dome with a lot of ice mirror encircling Sasuke. 'What's this jutsu ?' Kakashi thought while having a bad feeling about this one. Haku then walks toward one of the mirrors, and surprisingly Haku is inside the mirror now!

"Huh ?" Sakura who saw that just staring and then sweat began to run down from his face.

"W-what is that ?" Hinata the same. "I have a bad feeling about this." While Shino touch his glasses and his sweat is run down from his cheeks.

"Damn it !" Kakashi cursed himself then dash toward the dome. But too bad, Zabuza blocked him. "Hey, your opponent is me. Against that jutsu, he's finished" He said.

* * *

 _ **I** **nside the dome…**_

* * *

"Well, shall I begin ?" said Haku. "What… what are these mirror ?" When Sasuke confused, suddenly a needle hit his left shoulder. 'Ow.'… And then it continued, Haku sends with a dozens needle slash to his body. "AHHH" Sasuke screamed. Knowing that his gennin is in danger Kakashi shouted "SASUKE !"

"GUAAA !" Sasuke keeps screaming and trying to hold the pain he gained.

"Kurenai! Do something !" He said, then Kurenai just nodded to him. She starts to run to the dome. She saw the Ninja in the mirror. Quickly, she took his kunai, then throw it to Haku. Unfortunately, Haku catches her kunai. 'What ?!'

"Damn it! Kakashi-sensei! What happened to Sasuke !" Naruto shouted. "Something bad… Naruto… Something bad…" Kakashi said to him. While Naruto keeps staring at the ice dome.

*SLIT

Suddenly Haku shoulder slit. "Ugh !"

"Who ?!" Kurenai asked. 'K-Ka-Kazuma…' Sasuke thought while saw a boy wearing the Traditional Uchiha Kimono (Like Izuna Uchiha (Kids) kimono), has a white hair, and hold a katana in his left hand.

"What happened here? You looked so messed up… Sasuke."

"Kazuma-kun !" Hinata who saw him smile. "Oh damn it. Why it must you within all of those people." While Zabuza cursed him for joining this battle. "Shino… Can you destroy the dome ?"

"No, it's useless, Kazuma. We need to destroy it with forces."

"I see."

* * *

 _ **Kazuma POV**_

* * *

"You came…" said Haku while staring at me. "Yeah, I came. So what ?"

"Damn !" Zabuza curse then throws a 4 shuriken toward me. But unbelievable, Haku throw his needle to deflect the shuriken. "Haku, what is it ?"

"Zabuza-san… Please let me fight him…" Haku begged his master. Sighing he said "So you don't want me to interfere huh… Haku? You're as soft as always…"

"Well, go on. But remember if the fight turns into a one-sided fight. You better leave the fight." Zabuza warns her, and she nodded. "You know… I don't wanna to fight you… But I don't have other chance…" Haku said while looked down.

"Ehhh… that's sweet. But first…" in a flash I reappear next to Sasuke, I hold him then dash to exit the mirror dome, "Y-you…" He trying to say something. But I knocked him off.

"What are you doing ?! KAZUMA !" Naruto shouted to me, I said: "He's better to sleep than active."

Haku takes a chance to fused with the mirror, but too bad. I noticed. "Time to get out of your mirror, Haku." I said then I use Dimensional Slash when I hold Yamato, the time slowed, I turn into a shadow, and then made X slash in the dome while saying "Showdown.". After that I sheat back Yamato. Then… *SLIT *SLIT *SLIT *SLIT *SLIT… in a second all the mirror are split into pieces.

"What ?!" Haku dumbfounded by the attack that I send to her. Zabuza widened his eyes then thought 'What is that ?!'

'What is that? Is like he's just taken out his katana, then sheathed it back… And suddenly the mirror is slitted ?' Kakashi thought. "What's wrong, Haku ?" I asked.

'Is Kazuma know that Hunter-Nin ?' Kurenai-sensei thought.

"Nothing wrong is just your moves is… surprising." Said Haku and then she throws his needle directly into my eyes. Immediately I tilted my head letting the needle passed me.

"Zabuza !" I shouted, then he turned his head to me "What ?"

"I want to make a deal with you… Join Konoha and I'll destroy Gato." He shocked when I said that. "How'd you know that I have a contact with Gato ?"

"I find some Gato's men back then. And interrogating him." I lied. The truth is… I know from the Anime.

"Kurenai-sensei. A lot of forces incoming from the west." 'So they come…' Zabuza thought, and then put his sword to his back. "Why do I need to go to Konoha ?"

"Because you don't have another choice." I calmly walk towards Zabuza. Sighing he said "Huh… Well, I know you already know that we didn't intend to kill you. But I need money…"

"Is for your village right? Your village is suffering right now, and they need some money."

He chuckled then say "What are you? The base of Information? Well… I accept your offer, but with one condition, I know that you're strong, even stronger than me. So I want to help the rebellion in my village."

"Zabuza-sama ?!"

"Shut up, Haku !" Haku who heard this looked down. "So Kakashi-sensei! What about you ?"

"(Sighed) Well, you got a point…"

"WHAT ?! Are we even can trust them ?" Sakura shouted. "I think we can, what about you, Kurenai ?"

"Well, I'll go with my handsome gennin there." 'Why are you calling me that, sensei ?'

"Sensei. They came."

From the other side of the bridge. Gato and his men are coming. "So… you failed Zabuza."

"Shut up! From now on I'll not work for you anymore !"

"Haha… hahaha, hahahahahaha…" He laughed. "Are you done ?" Zabuza asked. "Haha… you so funny Zabuza, defeated by a kid. Hah… Yeah, I'm done."

"Good… Hey, Gato, I want to ask you something… What were you doing to the woman and kids in this village ?" I asked.

"What? Of course, I enslave them! HAHAHA! THANKS TO IT I GAINED A LOT OF MONEY FROM THEM !" He laughed. He laughed like he was so satisfied with it. "You raped the woman and for the kids, you forcing them to work in your corporation. Is that right ?" I asked him with an expressionless in my face. 'How could they do that? He's a shit !' I thought while trying to calm myself.

"Yeah… how'd you known that? Oh the woman here is sure beautiful and tasted very ni-" *SLIT

Before he dares to finish his word, I cut his legs with Yamato from afar.

"Eh ?"

AAAAAHHHHH ! MMYYY LEEEGS !" He screamed. Yeah just continue screaming like that. Because I'll enjoy it.

"BOSS !"

"KILL THEM! KILL ALLLL OF THEMMM !" He roared. And then his forces start to rush towards us. "Zabuza, can I ?"

Sighing, he said "Sure… Just let me kill Gato…"

"Deal." I grinned. I show my friends my 'dark' side. 'This is not good…' Kakashi-sensei thought, 'I-is that really Kazuma ?' While Hinata keeps questioning inside her mind.

"KAZUMA! DON'T DO THAT !" Naruto shouted. But I don't care. I keep walking. And then when I in contact with Gato's forces… I unsheath Yamato.

The candles are fired up and the dance is started.

"YAAAHHH !" Gato's forces roared. But I keep calmed. Here comes one.

*SLASH "ARGHHH !"

'One'

*SLASH *SLASH *SLASH

'3' "ARGGH !" "UGH !"

*SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH

"ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGHHH !"

'Seven !' I grinned while keep slicing their bodies. Slash the backs, Slash the heads, Break the bones, Pierce the hearts, slit the necks, slice the arms, slice the legs… One by one I killed them mercilessly.

"Kurenai… You need to 'talk' to him later…" Kakashi put a serious face behind his mask. 'This boy… This is bad… Very bad… My bad feelings come true…'

"Enough! KAZUMA-KUN !" Hinata shouted to me. But I. don't. care. I want to slaughter them. This shit needs to meet the 'Angel of Death'. And take responsibility for their own sins.

"KAZUMA STOP THIS NOW !" Kurenai-sensei shouted. "K-Kazuma…" Haku who saw me doesn't believe what she sees with her own eyes. The boy who always calm always smiled and kind. Now has turned into a crazy psychopath. The boy who took her heart in the first time they were meet… the angel is now changed into a devil.

"Dimensional Slash." I turn into a shadow once more.

*SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH *SLASH

"ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGHHH !"

"ARGGH !" "My legs… my legs…" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGHHH !"

"ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "My arms…" "ARGHHH !"

"ARGGH !" "Ugh… ugh" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGGH !" "UGH !" "ARGHHH !"

After taking a couple minutes, they all dead, some was missing their head, some their legs, some their arms, and some got his body slice into half. I satisfied my anger. This shit deserves it. Gato who trembled keeps staring at me. My cloth now has been fulled by blood. My white hair turns into red. As for Yamato, I clean it with a slash… And know the time for the main dish.

"Yo…" I said it with a cold voiced.

"G-g-g-g-get back! D-d-d-d-don't come here !" He trembled, he makes his pants wet. Oh yeah, feel the despair. Feel the despair of the innocent people you enslaved.

I raise Yamato. "HHHIIIIIIEEEEE !" but before I slash him, suddenly I feel warm in my body. When I see what happened, I saw Haku… she was hugging me with a lot of tears come from her eyes. "Stop it." She said.

"That's enough."

"You don't need to change into a monster…" She said it softly… her hands are trembling. I gain my calm back. After that, she holds my hands. She squeezed it. "Thanks, I'm fine now…" I said. "Let's get back…" She said it with a lovely-voiced. "Yeah…"

Haku keeps hugging me even when we come back. Hinata who saw me had tears in her eyes.

Zabuza put his hand in my shoulder. "Well… you know you don't need to dirty your hand's kid. For the end, let the one who does it for you- no, for the people of this village." I smiled then nodded.

"Z-Zabuza… W-we can t-talk about t-t-t-this o-o-o-o-okay…"

"Shut up. You're worse than a demon." He raises his sword then slash him. "HIYYYA !" Gato screamed and died.

"Kurenai-sensei… I'm-sor-" Before I finish my word suddenly *SLAP Kurenai-sensei slapped me. "We need to talk about this later… Kazu." She said it while holding her cried.

"Haku…"

"Yes…"

"Can you let go off from me ?"

"No."

"Why ?"

"Because I scared that you will change again." She tightening her hugged. "So… Want to come to Konoha with me ?"

"Yes… Yes, I will…"

'Well, I got two girls now… how should I choose, one girl or two girls… this driving me to crazy…'

* * *

 **That's it chapter 8 ! Hope you like it! I got an idea from a close friend to make 2 girls in this story, for the reason I can tell you! But first I need to vote 'I think'… Well, see ya! Oh, don't forget to R & R ! If you want to know why he's is so OP, well wait for the Chuunin exam, cause he will be beaten by a sannin! Seeeee YAAAAA ~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PC WRECK! PC WRECK! SHITTY VIRUS DETECTED! HELL, EVEN I CAN'T ENTER THE DESKTOP yesterday! GOT A LOT of THINGS TO DO! By the way here is chapter 9!**

 **Friend 1 (Z): So… How about a threesome, buddies?**

 **M: Hey! I already add 1, isn't that too much for my boy?**

 **Friend 2 (D): Well, your accident with the story is a bullshit you know that?**

 **M: What the hell?! I know that was an accident, but threesome? C'mon dude…**

 **Friend 1 (Z): Hey you must stick with it you know! I like Kurenai, Asuma is a shit…**

 **Friend 2 (D): Damn right!**

 **M: Well, I think I'll add that to the list first.**

 **IF you wonder, why I make Kurenai like that, it was an accident, I'm sorry about that, but I add her to the list first, just need a votee~**

* * *

After I got slapped. I walk toward Sasuke, where Sakura is cried on his chest.

"S-Sakura…" yep, there he is. Back then, I got a feeling he's died. Because I knock him a bit… 'hard'. She surprised, staring to his face. She seems so happy to know that Sasuke is fined.

"You're heavy…" That makes the 'sweaty' moments dropped you dumbass.

"(Hic)…(Hic)… SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!" She cried… again. She hugs him tightly while rubbing her own cheek against his. 'Are you daft?' Tazuna thought. 'Fangirls is the worst… he's wounded so bad, and she hugged him like a that? Well, I hope Sasuke doesn't die for sure.' I thought while shrugged a bit and glad that I don't have fangirls.

"S-Sakura… t-that hurts…" She heard his voice and then help him up. "W-what… about the enemy?" He asks her while holding his own shoulder. "They defeated…"

"S-so they died ?" He asks again then widened his eyes. 'T-this is impossible… Why ?! Back then I-' He stopped. He halted in the middle of his thought while gazing in horror. 'W-what happens here ?' Corpses, a lot of corpses. And blood scattered everywhere.

"Yo… finally, you wake up." Said a boy with a 'bloody-kimono'. "K-Kazuma… what happens to you? Are you the one that responsible for this all?" He says that while glaring at me. Is he angry, envy or something? 'Dang… look at those eyes…' I thought while staring to the 2 tomoe Sharingan he awakened. 'Observe HP, CP'.

 _HP: 40/700_

 _Chakra: 30/900_

Yep! Give him a few more normal punch and he died.

"No. It was Zabuza's." I smirked then turn my attention to him. "What?" He doesn't hear that. Right?

"No… nothing." I smiled. "Haku…" I change the topic seriously then turn my attention to Haku. Sighing I say "Can you let me go now?" Seriously, she hugging me for almost 3 minutes! "O-Oh! R-right! Sorry!" She let me go while blushing. 'Observe Name, HP, CP, Stats'.

 _Name : Haku_

 _HP : 521/600_

 _Chakra : 367/700_

S _tats :_

 _Strength :25 (+4)_

 _Agility: 48 (+8)_

 _Charisma: 47_

 _Intelligence :42 (+128)_

 _Cakra Cap. :60_

 _CC: 43_

 _Perception: 55 (+5)_

 _Endurance: 40 (+3)_

 _Luck: 31_

Dang! She's a Jonin level kunoichi! And a genius too! I'm sure lucky that I raise a flag with her! Wait… if with that stats she can do all the things earlier, what about me? And still I don't get any quest today, why is that?

"Tch. Lucky brat." Said Zabuza. "What? Are you jealous? If you, then why you didn't take any moves before? Not my fault." I said.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shout to him.

"HE'S ALRIGHT! SASUKE-KUN IS FINE!"

"Hehe…" He just chuckled with few tears drop from his eyes. Tears?

"Hey hey hey! You guys are too at ease!" Suddenly a shout is heard by us. In the Gato side, there was a reinforcement come by boat. "Alright! Where is the boss!" 'You stand on his corpse… shrimp head.' Shino thought.

"Check your foot." I say that "W-what ?! W-what happened ?!" they shocked, then I raise Yamato. But a hand stop me. "Not again… please…" that was Haku's who began to drop few tears… again. She begging to me. "Don't do that again, Kazuma-kun…" Hinata as well. 'It seems the slaughterer back then is caused by him! Damn it! Just how do is he got a lot of power?!' Sasuke thought, sending a jealous glare to me. Sighing, I just put back Yamato to my waist. "Sorry." I apologize to her.

"You all will pay for this!" When the man with weird hair and mask walking toward us. There is a shout behind us. It was 'our' reinforcement. It was the peoples of the village, they brought their weapons with them.

"If you come any further onto our island… The citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" He threatening the forces. The forces are trembling, and then not even a minute, they flee.

"So… Zabuza, about our deals?" I try to remember him and he nodded. "I know you're tired after this mission… I'll go with you, about the payment… well, I'll wait when you're ready."

"Good."

After that, we said our farewell to the citizens then return to Konoha.

* * *

 _ **In Hokage office**_

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

"Ah… it seems your mission is completed. Kakashi, Kurenai." Hiruzen turns his chair to use while smoking. He seems to be pleased with that.

"It seems there is a 'misplaced' mission rank, Hokage-sama." Said Kurenai-sensei while holding her own forehead. "Hahaha, I already know that, Kurenai. That's why I want your team to cooperate with Kakashi team." He laughed. Kurenai-sensei seems a bit angry at him. "What? You said, you already know that then why not you insisted?! Our gennin almost dies back there !" Yes, she angry right now. I try to not raise the heat here.

"What are you saying?" Hiruzen asked. His tone change to serious one now. "Sasuke Uchiha almost die when he's fighting a bloodline user." Said Kakashi with the same tone. "Bloodline?"

"Is an Ice jutsu, Jiji." Suddenly Naruto joins the conversation. "Ice? Wait… Hyoton Bloodline?!" He shocked. 'But, aren't they already extinct?' He thought.

"Yes. Hokage-sama, it seems that she was the last and a survivor from her clan." Said Kakashi. Hiruzen just turn back his chair and then said "Where is she right now? Don't tell me she's died."

"Nope. They here Jiji! In the backdoor!"

"They?"

"Her partner, more exactly her 'master'… Is Zabuza, the Demon of the Kirigakure." Said Kakashi with flatly. "I see… alright, let's bring them in, alright you two! Come in!" Hiruzen yelled and they coming inside, then they bowed. "(Sigh) You just add a more troublesome list to me, Kakashi…" 'Damn more paperwork…' He said and thought. "Wait... me?" said Kakashi who is an innocent person here.

Sarutobi changes the topic and turns his attention to them.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure." 'We already know that Jiji/Hokage-sama…' everyone thought.

"The pleasure is mine, Hokage-sama." Said Zabuza. "Me too." Followed by Haku.

"So, what happens now? Wait… why they here in Konoha?" Hiruzen asks Kakashi. "It seems that one of my gennin here make a deal with him." But the one who answers that was Kurenai-sensei. "Who?"

"This 'bad' boy right here…" she pointing to me. "It seems she still angry to me…" I say with a low voice. "I can hear that you know."

"Sorry."

"Where is your respect, gennin… As you know I still haven't forgiven your action back there." 'Damn it! This is the reason why I hate both girl and woman.' I thought, well that doesn't mean I'm a gay though. "Sorry… sensei."

"K-Kurenai-sensei, I think that you a bit r-rude t-to him." Well, thanks, Hinata. "I agree with her, sensei." Thanks, Shino. After that, I looked at her face… and then put some 'innocent' smile to her. 'DAMN IT! CURSED THAT FACE AND SMILE! Why do you have to SMILE! It's not fair you KNOW! I ALWAYS QUESTIONED MYSELF, WHY DO YOU NEED TO HAVE A FACE LIKE THAT!? ARE YOU SON OF ANGEL, SUCCUBUS OR SOMETHING?!' she thought while staring back at me.

"W-well… I'm s-sorry, Kazu-kun." 'Kazu-kun?' Everybody in the room thought even Kurenai-sensei herself. 'Is this a forbidden love? If it is, then I need to tell Jiraiya for this. Perhaps he got an idea for an Icha-Icha Paradise 'Forbidden Love' Gold Edition, hehehe, and I hope that uncensored…' Hiruzen thought lewd things while trying to holding back the blood that coming out from his nose, 'Jiraiya-sama you'll have a new research here, A BIG ONE, I hope that you'll come back soon.' Kakashi thought while thought the same with him and have a pervert grin behind his mask. 'Please don't make it three…' I prayed.

"(a Cough) Well, now what are you going to do? Zabuza-san, Haku-san." Hiruzen changes the topic, thanks to that I'm saved.

"Well, the gaki here seems to want us to become a shinobi of Konohagakure." Said Zabuza, Hiruzen smile then turn his attention to me. "Well, Kazu-kun. Why do you make that deal?"

"Well, jump to the point, Powers and Resources. You understand that right? Hokage-sama?"

"Hahaha, never change Kazu-kun… You always surprise me." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Hn. Stupid." "Baka Naruto." "A-are y-you really that s-s-stupid?" "You'll need to study more, Naruto." Said, everyone. "HEY?! WHAT'S THAT?!" He yelled.

"Hahahahaha… Okay. I will agree with that deals. Haku will be joining team 4. Because one of it's gennin is dropped back to the academy. As for Zabuza… well, sorry but you know that you're a missing-nin, so you'll need to pass the 'scanning' works for almost 3 months. You get a problem with that?"

"No problem, Hokage-sama. Thank you for your kindness." Zabuza bowed.

"Wait… if it's a deal? Then what is your demand, Zabuza-san?" Hiruzen asked. "I want him to help the rebellion in my village."

"What?!" Hiruzen shocked, he wants to put one of Konoha gennin goes to a civil war in his village?. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, Hokage-sama."

"Why is that, Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry but I think I'll talk about that to you later, Hokage-sama."

"Hm. Alright, then as for you where your living… etto… Do you have an idea, all of you?" Hiruzen asked. "I got one, Hokage-sama." Said Shino. "Oh! What is that boy?"

"Well, first for Zabuza, I hear that an apartment in Shinobi district is good. As for Haku… I'm sorry but I need to say that she'll need to live with one of us."

"Wha-?!" All of us shocked. Where the hell he got this idea?

"Good one boy."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Well, how about that? Do you like that?"

"No problem for me. But what about you Haku?"

"Yeah, girl. With who do you want to live?" Hiruzen asked. Haku blushing right now while giggling she said "W-well, I-I w-w-w-want…" She stops in the middle and then throws a short glance a few times to me. 'What? No no no no no no NO!' I thought. Kakashi who understand her 'code' said: "I think she wants to live in one roof with his 'angel', Hokage-sama." Oh great… he said it, flatly.

"WHAT?!" Kurenai-sensei and Hinata shouted at the same time 'Hinata shouted?' Shino thought. "What? You two got a problem with that?" Hiruzen asked. "W-w-well… (Sighing in defeated ways) No, I'm sorry about that, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Then Kazuma-kun, are you insisted?"

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission :**_

 _ **Take Haku to your house.**_

 _ **Reward :**_

 _ **Add a romantic relationship with her.**_

 _ **Failure :**_

 _ **Decreased your relationship with her.**_

 _ **Accept/Not**_

* * *

'There is a quest! I almost believe that this quest system is wrecked! Thank god! But a romantic relationship? Why this quest system always making me accept it?' I blank for few seconds then thought again '(Sigh) I'll take it… Accept'

"No, I agree with that, But… the problems here is what will people's thinks, especially people's from my clan."

"Good point. Don't worry I'll make her identity as your half-sister." Said Hiruzen. 'But that will attract people's to questioning his parent…' Hiruzen thought. If they believe that she is my half-sister, then they will think either my biological mom or dad is a 'bastard' or 'whore'.

"Well… I think that's good. By the way thanks for your decision earlier, Hokage-sama." I said then bowed. He nodded. Then turn to Kurenai-sensei.

"And Kurenai, you said that 'our' gennins back then, what is that mean?" Hiruzen asks her. "I'll be the one who telling you that too, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi.

"You looked so serious Kakashi… You know, your seriousness is always shocking me."

"Well… that's true, Hokage-sama." Said him while rubbing his neck. Sighing Hiruzen dismiss both teams, while Kakashi stays here.

"So… what happens back there, Kakashi?"

"I think we got a serious problem with Kazuma Uchiha, Hokage-sama."

"And that is?" He raises his one of his eyebrow.

"His power, Hokage-sama. It seems that he's not a gennin levels, almost like Jonnin levels. And I'm afraid that, he's got a bit some 'sadistic' personalities."

"So… another Itachi?"

"No… I think we got another Madara Uchiha, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen widened his eye, another Madara Uchiha. For the village it's good, but the question is 'Will he turned out like him?' Hiruzen thought. He turns his chair toward the window while staring at his village.

"Just help him not become 'one' Kakashi."

"Yes. Hokage-sama." He nodded.

"Good. Now, I know you must be tired right? Take some rest for a few days, because we got an exam for the gennin's next week."

"Wha- So that fast huh?"

"Yeah, that fast. Just ready your team for it." He smiled.

Meanwhile, in the outside of the office, Team 7 just leave like usual, and without saying a goodbye to us.

"Well, where is the apartment, gaki?"

"Follow me. Kurenai-sensei, I leave first. Why? Because I need to escort this man to his new house. Goodbye." Weird. Very weird.

"Oh! Shino wait!"

"What?"

"Here." She gives him a scroll.

"Chuunin exam?" I asked. "Sharp as ever." She smiled. Oh! It seems that she not angry with me anymore!

"So, where's mine?" She tossed it to me and Hinata.

"Be ready guys, make me proud."

"Of course. Let's go, Haku."

"A-ah yeah."

During the way, I told her about the village, like the shop, and a few food places. She seems to enjoy this trip. Oh! And she also told me about her story, about why Zabuza save here… and etc. I felt sad about it. Her life is harsh, every day she was trained to be a weapon by Zabuza. Damn, I'll kick him for this later.

"Konohamaru!" Suddenly a loud voice came from Naruto. In front of me, there was a blonde girl with a fan in her back, and a clown with a scary black uniform, and a mummy doll in his back.

"Ugh!" Konohamaru groaned.

"That hurt you little piece of shit!" said Kankuro. 'Observe Stats'.

 _Stats :_

 _Strength: 28_

 _Agility: 26_

 _Charisma :34 (-3)_

 _Intelligence: 36_

 _Cakra Cap. :47_

 _CC: 27_

 _Perception: 35_

 _Endurance: 50_

 _Luck: 20_

'His endurance is above common gennin's, but why is his CC is low. Is that because he's only using his chakra for controlling his puppet?' I thought. I did not observe Temari, because I know her stats is like Kankure's, but with a low strength, endurance and better CC.

"Don't. We'll get yelled later." Temari warns him. But he's doesn't listen to her. "I'm s-sorry, I was messing around…" said Sakura then thought 'Who are these people?'

"Will you help him, Kazu-kun?" Haku asked. I patted her head and then said: "Later…" She blushes but looks like she is already used to that. Because during the way I pat her head a lot like a puppy. Do you know why? Because it feels nice to my hand. Her hair is so soft.

"Let's play before the boss comes." Said Kankuro while staring at Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto rush to him. Kankuro sees an opportunity in Naruto foot, immediately he creates a chakra string and controls Naruto foot, making him falls. 'What was that?' Naruto thought.

Kankuro chuckled and then said, "Oh, leaf gennins are weak…"

"Konohamaru-chan!" the girls with a weird-haired style yelled. 'Ah… I forgot her name…'

"You sure you don't want to help him?" Haku asked. We are on top of a tree right now. "I'll wait for the right time, Haku-chan." She blushes when I call her 'chan'. "W-well… nothing."

"So, Haku-chan. What do you think of him?"

"Which one? Are you asking me about that black clown?"

"Yeah."

"Weak." I just smile at her. She is blunt as always.

"L-let goes of me…" said Konohamaru. "Hey! YOU FAT PIG!" Naruto yelled while pointing his finger to him. "If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fat ass! Idiot!" Wow, he got some nerves. "You idiot! What are you thinking!" Sakura chokes him.

"Hey… you're annoying. Basically… I hate midgets… especially younger ones that rude, makes me want to kill them." Said Kankuro.

"Wha-?!"

"Oh well… I'm not involved…" said Temari while sighing.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted. "What's with that guy? This is bad…" said Sakura.

"Well, after this one I'll take care of that other annoying midget!" Before Konohamaru takes the punch. I said "Haku…" Haku nodded and then throw a rock toward his hand.

"Ow!"

"You know… it's will be better if you not doing that." I jump down and then walk toward him. "Tch. You're stealing my target here." Said Sasuke who leaned in a tree.

'He's pretty handsome… BUT IN FRONT OF ME IS AN ANGEL! It's on another level.' Temari thought while blushed.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Building Main Hall.

"Now… first, we'll hear from the those who are watching over the new gennins." Said Hiruzen to the Jonnin's in the hall.

"Well, Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma…" Hiruzen stated. "Are they any gennins that you would like to enter into this chuunin selection exam?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't need to tell you but, after a gennin has properly completed at least 8 missions, they may take the exam if nominated by their sensei." Said Hiruzen.

"Of course, completing more missions than that is the norm." Hiruzen continued.

"He doesn't need to ask, they aren't ready," Iruka muttered.

"Now, starting with Kakashi."

"Team 7 led by Kakashi, consisted by Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Under my name, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"What?!" Iruka shocked.

"Team 8 led by Kurenai, consisted by Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kazuma Uchiha. Under my name, same as my left. And I already gave them the scroll too."

"Team 10 led by Asuma, consisted by Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. Under my name, same as my left."

"Hmm… All of them… How rare…"

"Hold on a second!" Iruka interrupted. "What is it Iruka?" Hiruzen asked. "Hokage-sama, please, let me have a word!"

"I may be speaking, out of place, but most of these nine… were students of mine at the academy. Of course, they are all very talented, but it's too early to take the exam. They need more experience. I don't understand the Jonnin's reasoning." Said Iruka. Kakashi stares blankly to Asuma.

"I became a Chuunin when I was 6 years younger than Naruto." Said Kakashi with usual looks. "Naruto is different from you!" Iruka yelled. "Are you trying to crush these kids!? The Chuunin Exam is-" Before he completed his word. Kakashi said "They are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them… crushing them could be fun…"

"WHAT?!" Iruka shouted again.

"Well, that was a joke, Iruka-sensei… I can understand your feelings, it must be upset you but…"

"Ugh…"

"Kakashi… stop already…" said Kurenai. "Stay out of this. They are no longer your students… right now… they are my soldiers." Said Kakashi with a deep voice.

'Geez… so annoying…' thought Asuma.

"Well, Iruka you must have faith in him. Oh, as for Team 4. I already picked a good replacement for you. And also I already listed her in the Chuunin Exam. She is good."

"Yes, thank you. Hokage-sama." The leader of Team 4 bowed.

Meanwhile back with Kazuma and others

"Ah… a girl pisses me off… and another midget came." Said Kankuro. "Get lost!" declared Sasuke.

"Kyaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

'Kazu-kun is cooler than him you know.' Haku thought while staring her.

"Boss… you suck…" said Konohamaru to Naruto. "No dummy! I could easily defeat that guy!" said Naruto. "Bah." It seems he doesn't believe him. 'Damn you guys! Why are you always making me look bad !?' shouted Naruto in his mind.

"Hey punk, get down here!" Kankuro yelled. "And you… I hate show-offs like you the most." Said Kankuro to Haku while took his mummy-puppet. "Hey, you even going to use Karasu?" ask Temari while sweating.

"Foolish enough," I said while taking Yamato. "Do you want to use it already?" asked Haku to me. By the way, I told her about Yamato to her. Why? Because I trust her, well… soon she'll be my girlfriend… right?

"Kankuro, stop it." Suddenly a chill voice came from behind Sasuke. Sasuke who heard it widened his eyes.

That voice came from a boy with a (how do I call it? 'Sandbag') and a word 'love' in the top of his left eye. "You're an embarrassment to our village." He said. 'Wow that's cool!' I thought. When he said it, sweat began to drip from his face.

"Ga-Gaara…"

"Him… When did he?" 'That's Kakashi level sneakiness' thought Sasuke.

"Losing yourself to a girl, how pathetic… Why do you think we came to leaf village?" said him while glaring to Kankuro. "L-Listen Gaara, they started it and-" before he finished, a glare with a lot of KI are sent by him. "Shut up… or I'll kill you." He said it bluntly.

Chill coming from Kankuro body through his spine. He trembled. "OK, I'm sorry…" then after understanding Gaara seriousness, he apologized to him. "I'm also… really sorry…" Followed by Temari.

"So this is one's the leader… he has a strange eye…" said Sasuke. "Sorry to you guys." Gaara apology to us. After that, he turns into a bunch of sands, and reappear between Kankuro and Temari. 'To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone… She's good…' Gaara thought.

"It looks like we got here too early but… we didn't come here to play around." Gaara said. "I know that," Kankuor said. "Let's go." When he ready to leave, Gaara turning his head to us and then ask "What is your name?" to Haku. "Haku."

"Hey wait!" Sakura shouted. "What?" Gaara asked. "Judging from your head protectors, you guys are Ninja's from Sunagakure right?" she asked. Then she continues "You may be allied with Konohagakure but… It is forbidden for shinobi's to enter each other village without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go…" Hearing that Temari take out a book that looks like a passport. "Hah, talk about clueless… Don't you know anything?"

"You're right, we're gennins from the Sunagakure. We have come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." She stated her purpose to us.

"Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto seems doesn't know about this.

"Geez… you really don't know anything… The Chuunin Exam is where outstanding Gennins from Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam to become a Chuunin. The main purpose is said to be to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain a power and balance and-"

"Hey, Konohamaru! Think I should enter this Chuunin Exam thing?!" before Temari finish her information, Naruto cut her and then said that to Konohamru with an exciting toned.

"You bastard! You asked the question! Listen 'til the end!" Temari yelled.

"Hey you, what's your name?" I ask Gaara. "Huh? You mean me?" 'He asking my NAME!' But Temari interrupted it while blushed. 'She misses the point huh?' I thought. "Not you, sorry. But him." I said while pointing to Gaara. I already know him, but let's call it the 'Ninja way'. "Sabaku no Gaara. I'm also interested in you, your name?" Ohooooo.

"Kazuma Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"Hey what about me?" Sasuke asked. "Not interested. Let's go." He said it and then leave while Sasuke growled.

"Heh, this is getting interesting…" Said Sasuke. "Haku, do you feel the presence?" I whisper to Haku. "Yes, I feel them. Wanna take them?" Haku asks while tilting her head. Awww that cute. I pat her head then said "No. Let's go." "Hn!" She nodded.

"So what do you think?" ask the mummy-guy with a lion fur-haired.

"Well nothing serious but,… that girl and the sand with the gourd… Let's keep our eyes on them.

When we get home, I thought 'Damn it… I forgot to observe Gaara…'. Well doesn't matter, do you know what? 'When the candles are fired up the dance is started'.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Mission :**_

 _ **Take Haku to your house.**_

 _ **Reward :**_

 _ **Add a romantic relationship with her. (Added)**_

 _ **Status :**_

 _ **Completed.**_

* * *

 **Alright, that's it! Sorry for the long-absent! See ya ~! As for the previous chapter I'll rework it (Not the story, but the grammar, I hope it better than before) along with Chapter 10. See ya! Oh, I change the title too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad news! I won't be able to rework the previous chapter yet! Sorry!**

 **Friend 1: Hey what about some lemons?**

 **M: What the hell?! Even if I matured already, isn't that too much?! I'll need to change the rated too…**

 **Friend 2: Heck yeah! (Roar) I want some lemon stuff!**

 **M: Oh Shut up, you perv!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Sorry**_

 _ **Quest System is in problems, will be fixed next year.**_

* * *

'WHAT?!' God Damn it! Shit! A piece of SHIT! A little piece of SHIT! Kusoooooooo!

Damn it, my bad feelings come true…

Ha… My stats growth will be decreased now…

"So… Haku-chan, do you remember it all?"

"Hn!"

Right now, I was showing Haku around my house. I showed her the bathroom, kitchen, garden, and others. She said she liked my garden. Because it's beautiful. Lately, I show her own bedroom. But, suddenly Haku turn her face to me, blushed. "H-Haku-chan? What's wrong?" I asked. "U-umm… can I ask you something?" I just nodded. "W-well… w-what do y-you see in me?" 'Oh shit…' I cursed.

How do I suppose to say? Well just be honest, don't lie. "W-well, you are a beautiful girl, strong, brave, and… cute, I think." She blushed straight to her ears right now. She's like a tomato. I want to pinch her.

"W-w-w-wha- Thanks." She smiled. "So, what's that about?" I ask but she just bowed her head. "Perhaps… do you like-" Before I finished, Haku said "N-n-no is not like that!" she shook her head, right and left. "Just be honest with me, Haku-chan. Do you like me?" I ask while holding her shoulders.

"Y-yeah… I-I… like you… when I meet you… I already fall in love with you…" She said it while trembling. "But, isn't this is too… soon? We just met a few days ago." I said that to her. When she heard this, she immediately felt depressed. "O-of course! I know that! Hehe, I'm… so stupid right, falling in love in a first glance… I'm really the worst…" said her, looks like she begins to cry. 'Oh damn… She thinks that I her down... Now I'm feeling I was the worst person here!' Seeing her tears, I cannot help with it.

Quickly I place my hand to her right cheek and put my lips to hers.

She shocked. Right now she kissing him. The boy… no… the man that she loved. 'K-Kazu-kun…' she felt her lips melt and moaned a little. The good sensation she got right now 'I want more…' she thought. Surprisingly, she put her tongue inside mine 'W-w-w-what?!' I thought while widened my eyes. She just swirls her tongue inside mine right now, 'brutally'. 'Shit… I need to end this already… but damn! This feels so good…'

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **Casanova title added.**_

 _ **Because you already kissed more than one girl in your life.**_

* * *

'WHATTTTT?!' Thanks to this goddamn system, I pull my lips from hers. "M-more…" She said this while bringing her lips closer to mine. "N-no, Haku-chan, I think this is too much…" I said while putting my finger to her lips. But shockingly 'She's licking my finger!' Oh my god! Are you turned on?!

"H-Haku-chan?!"

"Ah… Hmmm… AH! I-I'm sorry!" She's gained her own control, then apology me. "I-it's okay…"

"S-s-s-s-so… with that… are we-" Before she finishes it. I said "Yeah… we're Haku. We are…" with a smile. After hearing this Haku quickly hug me, and I hug her back. "Thank you… Thank you for choosing me…" She said it, sobbed. "Yeah, you're welcome… And remember that you're mine now… Not Zabuza's."

"Yes…"

Right now we just hugging each other, and then sleep together, hoping that this day would never be ended. And remember… We're not done that yet…

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow, in a training grounds**_

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Did you hear?" a girl asked.

"Right now, there are going to be a Rookie of the years in this Chuunin Exam, and I heard that he was a prodigy of the Uchiha." She continued. "Now, the story is that he was the students of that Kurenai." a boy with a weird-looking green outfits says.

"No way!" she said. "It's probably some stubborn Jonnin's in competition or something…" She continued. After says that she throws a kunai in her hand to a training (What is called? Whatever…) target practices.

The one who throws that was a girl, with a china-haired and outfits styles. And the weird uniforms boy with large eyebrows that looks like a caterpillar. And a Hyuuga who crossed-legs sat in the tree. These are Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee.

"You have to feel sorry for him." Said Neji.

* * *

 _ **Team 7 POV**_

* * *

Right now we're on a bridge… waiting our lazy-sensei comes. He said that he got an important event for us.

"(Sighed)" Sakura can't longer wait, it almost 30 minutes damnit!

"HEY! HEY! HEY! How can this be allowed?!" Sakura yelled. "Why does that person ask us to meet and then make us wait?!" she continues her yells. "Yeah yeah! Sakura-chan is right!" Naruto joins. "What about the feelings of a girl who overslept and didn't have time to blow dry her hair!" she shouted because her hair was messed right now, she doesn't have time to fix that, because their sensei said that we need to come immediately.

"Yeah yeah! I overslept too! So I didn't wash my face or brush my teeth!" Naruto said this with a big proud for doing that. "Why does everything have to be so high tension with them…" said Sasuke who leaned in the bridge.

"That's… Nasty…" said Sakura to Naruto. "Morning people!" and finally here he is! Sorry, today I got lost on the road of life." "Liar! Apologize!" Shout Naruto to Kakashi.

"Well… Anyway, this is sudden but… I nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam."

"Huh?" all of them said dumbfoundedly, except Sasuke. "What did you say?!" Sakura said.

"You think that makes up for-" Before he completed it, Kakashi gives them a paper for each person "Here are your applications." Naruto took it and then "Kakashi-sensei! I love you!" hug him, madly. "Hey stop, let go of me…" said Kakashi. 'Hehehehe' Naruto grinned.

"Though this is just a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you." Kakashi informs them. "Those who wish to take it should sigh those papers and return them to room 301 by 4 P.M tomorrow."

"That is all." After informing them he left with a shunshin.

"Hihihihi! Chuunin Exam! Chuunin Exam! There's going to be a lot of strong guys in this thing." Naruto grinned happily while hugging his applications. "Like him!" Naruto said while thinking about Kankuro. "And him…" said Naruto while glancing toward Sasuke. 'OK! I won't lose to him!' Naruto thought while imagining about himself, defeated Sasuke and be the Hokage.

'I might be able to fight him…' Sasuke thought about Gaara. After that, he shook his head.

'I… don't want to… I can't even keep up with Sasuke-kun and Naruto… and now the Chuunin Exam…' Sakura thought while looking down to the ground.

* * *

 _ **With Kazuma**_

* * *

Chuunin Exam… I need to take Naruto's blood if I fight him. 'Rinnegan…' The strongest Doujutsu in this world. The eyes of Rikudo Sennin, The Sage of the Six Path. Sighing I said "No need to rush…" right now I'm in a lake. The lake that I always used for training my Fire Affinity, after that 'incident' there was a big change in the Uchiha Clan.

First, everyone starting calling me 'Kazuma-sama', second the seat in the Council is empty right now. Someone needs to sit in that chair or the Uchiha will lose its status.

'I hope you here… Nii-san, cause you're the true Uchiha here…' I thought while staring at the sky, after staring for a while, I saw an eagle. That eagle is fly perfectly, it was the King of the Sky, it'll be perfect for my Genjutsu. "Hn. I think I need a Kuchiyose soon…" after I said that I notice a poke in my cheek, I turn around then there is "I got you! Hehe." Haku. She was with her new outfits now, it looked like Sakura's in Shippuden, but with a blue navy color. She let go her hair, now was long 'till her back. And of course with a new protector in her head too. This is making her both beautiful and cute.

After the flag yesterday, we officially become a couple. I know that was too fast right… I smile to her then say "What are you doing here? Hime." while patting her head. "Don't do that! I'm not a child you know!" She said while puffing her cheeks. That was cute, I can't help it… I take a peck to her lips. "Yes yes… you're my princess, aren't you?"

She smiles then rest her head on my shoulder "SO, you not answering my question before, what are you doing here?" I ask while pinching her nose. "Well… you know that I was bored after taking some D-Rank mission with my new team. So I want to meet you! I miss you, you know!"

"Hahaha… Miss me? It's only been a few hours when the last you saw me you know."

"Woa… you know what… it was the first time I saw you laugh you know." She seems surprised about that. "Laugh again!" She requested. "Hahaha." I laugh flatly, without any expression. "No! I want that!"

"No. You can see that again, it was SS-Rank secret." I joke. "Hm… Whatever." She pouted.

"Aw… You so cute you know…" I said that while pulling her cheeks "Rhseahlyy?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Hehehe… Can you train with me? I want to train for the Chuunin Exam tomorrow."

Having a girlfriend is great… You better get one… Seriously…

"Alright alright… Let's go."

"Hn!" She nodded then we leaving, next to a forest.

* * *

 _ **Tomorrow**_

* * *

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Finally, the Chuunin Selection Exam is here!

"(Sigh) Why is he always like that?" I muttered. This morning Naruto comes to my home.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"Gotta wake up Baka-Kazuma!" said Naruto. Right now he's in the way to Kazuma's house. After taking a couple of minutes, he notices that everyone in the Uchiha compound is glaring at him. But he doesn't care about it. "Finally!"_

 _"OI! BAKA-KAZUMA! GET UP WILL 'YA!" Naruto shouted._

 _"Who does he think he is? Entering the Clan compound and then shouted in front of Kazuma-sama's house."_

 _"Well, just let him go. You know that he's one of Kazuma-sama's friends."_

 _"Yeah yeah… whatever…"_

 _'Naruto…' I said in my mind, that damn shit… who do they think they are? I told them not to 'mock' Naruto again… but… damn it, I need to retell them._

 _"Oi Naruto… what are you doing here?"_

 _"Get up you pig-ass! We have an Exam to completed remember!"_

 _"Yeah yeah I'm up… Just go first! Don't worry I'll defeat you later! And that will make our points 5-60!"_

 _"Damn it! Why you need to bring it in!"_

 _"Don't worry! You have a talent in eating ramen!"_

 _"(Growled)"_

* * *

 ** _Flashback ended_**

* * *

Eeeettto… I think it doesn't connect right?

"So Baka-Kazu… Why does this girl wrap her arm around yours?" Naruto asks while staring to Haku who warp my arms right now. "Well… she is someone who is 'precious' to me." I said while a glance at her. "I have a name you know. Do you not remember me?"

"Emmmm… wait a second… Ummm… Who?" Sighing I walk to him and then chop his head. "I told you not to eat ramen too much. It's not good for your health…"

"Who are you, my mother?"

Sighing again we enter the Exam Building, actually, it's the Academy Building. When we inside, there are a lot of gennins here. Starting from Kumo, Suna, Kono, and even Otogakure. Ame and others here too.

"There is room 301. What happened there?" Sakura asked. There was a big scene there.

"Hah! You plan to take the Chuunin Exam with that?!" a mocked voice come from a boy. "You should quit now." Said another boy next to him. It seems that Lee trying to break the guard. "You're just a little kid."

"Yeah yeah!"

"Please… let us through…" said Tenten. She walks toward them, but suddenly her face was kicked by one of them. "Horrible…" said a gennins from Konoha. "What did you say?" The boy with 2 swords turn to us then say "Listen. This is our kindness. The Chuunin Exam isn't easy… Even we have failed it 3 straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam, we've seen it all.". After he said that everyone on this room gasped. "And Chuunins often become Captains of Military Teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade… That is all the Captain's responsibility. Yet, kid's like you think can pass?"

"Yo, Hinata, Shino, what's going on here?" I ask my teammates. "Why are you so long?"

"Sorry, business?"

"W-w-well It seems that, that Gennins over there is blocking the route toward the room."

"I see."

I walking toward the 'guard' and hear him talking "We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

"I agree… but…" Said a gennins while bowed his head down. Sighing I walk closer to them and then said: "Just stop the act and remove this Low-Rank Genjutsu." They smiled. And then suddenly the 301 change to 201. "Hinata, Shino you already know this right?" I ask them. "Of course. Just want to watch some dramas." Said Shino without his Why theory. "W-well we will go first, Kazuma-kun," said Hinata. "Good… Time to depart, Hime." I whisper to Haku and she just smiles at me then say "Good luck, Kazu-kun.". "What's that guy talking about?" a gennin seems confused about what happened here. "I don't know…" and his friend says the same.

"Ah… So you noticed?" The 'guard' asked. I just smile at them and then leave. But after I take a few steps he said "Hmm… not bad… but all you did was…" He dashes toward me then shout "See through it!" Quickly, he sent a kick toward me, and suddenly Lee appears in front of me, holding that gennin kick. Everyone gasped when they see this, 'He's fast… he was able to move with a speed like that?' Sakura thought. "(Sighed)" after that Lee came back to his Team. That's when Neji says "Hey! What happened to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves.". After hearing that Lee blush then look toward Haku "Well…". Tenten shook her head then said "Oh no…"

"Hi… my name is Rock Lee. So yours is Haku… Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" Lee said that while grinning widely, making his white teeth shining and also with a usual thumbs up.

"Never. You're lame. And I've already had someone." Haku said flatly. Lee drops his head to the ground. After saw that I just chuckled and then "Hey you!" Neji attracted to me. "What's your name?"

'Damn it! Not Kazuma again!' Naruto thought while clenched his teeth. "Kazuma Uchiha." After the 'short' introduction I leave him. 'H-h-h-HE'S SO HANDSOME! OH MY GOD!' Tenten thought while blushed.

Inside the 201 room. The 'guard' dropped their henge then said "Hehe… so those are Kurenai's and Gai's prize pupils… I guess they pass this unofficial first test…"

"Yeah… This exam is going to be fun… for us examiners too."

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sakura yelled while pulling both of them with her. Lee seems thinking about something, Tenten asks "Come on Lee, what are you doing?" Lee blank for a second then said "You guys go ahead. There's something I'd like to test." Then he running upstairs then shouted, "Hey, the guy with the white hair!" Shino and Hinata look at him. Then I ask him "What?" With the eyes of youthful, he declared "Fight me here now!"

"A fight right now?" I asked. He looks so excited. "Yes!" He nodded then jump down from the floor. He pointing himself then introduced "My name is Rock Lee." He pointed me "What's yours?" Calmly I said "Kazuma Uchiha." He ready his stance, then said "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the Prodigy of the Genius Ninja Clan." Woa there! I think you praise the Uchiha too much. "Plus…" He blushes then turn to Haku in the second floor then throw winked to her. Alright, you died. Haku who sees this "Ueeghh." She puked. "Haku-chan!" Her teammates shocked when she saw this then said: "W-what's wrong?". Haku staring to Lee then said "T-that thick eyebrows are… disgusting…". Woa! She said it!

"Mua! You are an angel!" 'T-this caterpillar…' I try to hold my emotions here… After saw a love launch directly toward her, immediately she dodges it. 'If I get hit by that… then I'll die…' she thought (I know this too much…)

'God damn it! Always Kazuma!' said Naruto inside his mind. "Alright, slime-haired… I'm in." I said then turn my sight to him. 'I'm lucky… to already get to face the Prodigy!' Lee thought while grinned with a lot of excitement. 'And I'll prove myself, Gai-sensei.' Lee thought again. "Are you sure about this?" Shino asks to me. "He's the one who started this," I said. "Don't get too serious… He'll end up in a hospital if you were." Warn him. Thanks. "B-be careful, Kazuma-kun." Said Hinata, well thanks.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked. "Yeah well, let's get over with it…" I said calmly. After that, Lee dashes to me with an unbelievable speed… in commons gennin's eyes. 'Is that even a human speed?!' Everyone thought, except for Haku.

In my eyes 'That is sooooo slow… Even without Sharingan, I can keep up with that speed.' he's coming in front of me "Konoha Senpu! " He spins himself and then flying a heavy kick toward me. I block it with my arms, after seeing that his trick is failed, Lee sending a heavy kick to me, again, but this time is from above, thus making him spin vertically. Quickly, I counter it with a kick, 'W-what?!' Lee surprised when saw that I stopped his Konoha Senpu with a normal kick.

Lee flipped backwards and then staring at me. "What?" I asked. "No. It seems that you're worthy to be my opponents!" he yelled and then dash to me again. He sends a few normal attacks to me. I block all of his attacks, 'This is taking too much time… I need to end this fast…' I thought while leaped backward. 'How is he able to do that? His reflexes are beyond me…' Lee thought.

Sighing I said "Alright Lee… Time to end this.". Done with the warm-up, I disappear and then reappear behind him 'That's even a lot faster than him! Is he's even a human?!' everyone thought and then I said: "This'll be hurt, sorry.". After saying that I volley kick him from the back, making he flying forward for almost 7 meters. And then crash to a wall, making a crater around it. "Argh!" Lee grounded in pain after taking that kick. 'Shit… my backs…' Lee thought while trying to hold the pain he got from that kick. 'Damn I need to control my Strenght…' I thought.

'It's only a kick, and he's able to do that?!' Naruto thought. Sakura widened her eyes. While Sasuke… well… usual expressions. But, what the most surprising is Lee. He gets up from that attack. "N-not yet… (a cough)" said Lee. "That's enough! Lee!" suddenly a red turtle came out from nowhere.

"You need treatment immediately!" That turtle said. "What's that turtle?" Naruto asks to me. Don't ask me. Please. "I-I'm sorry… I just-" Lee said while kneeled. Is that turtle a King? 'Is that turtle… is thick brows sensei?!" Naruto thought. Looking at Lee, he is trembling right now.

Naruto pointing the turtle then says "Hey hey! That's a turtle, right? Right?!" to Sakura. "Isn't that obvious?" she replied. "Hey hey! Can a turtle become a Ninja sensei?" Naruto asks again. "How would I know?!" Sakura seems pissed. "YOU FOOL!" suddenly a loud voice coming from the turtle. "You think you can get away with an excuse like that ?! You already know what it means to be a Shinobi!" the turtle angry to him. "Yes…" Lee just looked down. "Then here comes Gai-sensei!" The turtle declared and then I thought 'No no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO !' Don't let that man comes out!

After that, a puff smoke came out from that turtle, and then in the top of the turtle… There was a Jonnin with the same outfits as Lee, came out with a weird style, where his left eye rounded by his left hand, and his right hand pumped to the air. And the worst is, he'd make one side of his waist go upper to the side, leaving the other side of his waist down, that makes the Weird-Level goes to MAX.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" said Gai with a loud voice, he then grinned widely making his white teeth shining. "EWWWW! He's got even thicker eyebrows!" Sakura yelled with a disgust toned.

"Super thick…"

"Super faggy…"

"Those are incredible eyebrows… I've never seen that before…"

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. "Shut UP! All these freaks keep appearing! How the hell are we suppose to react !?" Naruto yelled at him. "What did you just-"

"Lee!"

"Oh! Yes.."

"You FOOL!" Suddenly Lee receives a punch from Gai. "Ugh!". "HUH?!" everyone shocked. "You are… You are…" Gai said with a dramatical toned. "Sensei…" same as Lee. A waterfall began to falls from their eyes… "Sensei… I… I" Lee stopped by Gai "That's enough Lee! You don't need to say it!" said Gai.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

'Kai Kai Kai Kai…' Whatever… nothing works, this was an SS-Rank Genjutsu, even the Sharingan cannot dispel it. Right in front of me, was a sensei and his favorite student staring at the sunset on top of a rock in a beach, and the ocean waves that 'splashing' the rock, talking about youthfulness. "Yes! This is what youth is all about!" "SENSEI!" Right now they are hugging each other. Ueghhh.

"You know… that's some good stuff." Said Naruto. "No way! Too dangerous! Way too dangerous!" Said Sakura. While Sasuke just deadpanned there.

"It's alright Lee. Youth and mistakes go together. But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, your punishment… will take place after the Chuunin Exam."

"Yes!"

"Yosh! 500 Laps around the practice range!"

"YES!"

After that Gai glance to me and thought 'He's even fast as me… who is he?'

"Hey you guys, you should head over to the classroom."

"Kazuma-kun. Be prepared during the exam!" Lee shouted and then left.

"I-I don't want to meet him again…" said Hinata. "Me too." Said Shino. "Me too. Alright, let's go." I said and then we entered the classroom.

* * *

 **Alright! That's it! Please R &R! See you next time see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Here **we go! Chapter 11! Enjoys!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

* * *

"I-I don't want to meet him again…" said Hinata. "Me too." Said Shino. "Me too. Alright, let's go." I said and then we entered the classroom. "W-wow…" Naruto stares in awe. "What's this?" Same as Naruto. In the room, there are a lot of gennins that came from neighboring villages. I 'Observe' one by one… but sadly, 'Weak… Gaara and Sasuke are still the strongest here…'.

'What numbers… they are all taking the exam?' Hinata thought. She begins to sweat 'They all… look so strong…' she thought. "Sasuke-kun! You're late!" suddenly a loud shout coming from the side of Sakura. That's was Ino's. Hurriedly. She jumps and hugs Sasuke. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement." Said Ino. "Get away from Sasuke-kun! INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled. "Why if it isn't Sakura… Big ugly forehead as always…" mock Ino.

"What did you say?!" shout Sakura to Ino. "Blah-" After that Ino looks toward me and then… 'Oh no…' "KAZU-KUN!" She let off Sasuke then hug after me. "Oh my god! You're still handsome as always!" She said. Haku who saw this clenched her teeth, oh right, right now she's in the front seat. Not long after that, Haku throws a glare to me… a death glare… 'This is bad…' I thought. "I-Ino… let go of me." I said. Ino heard this, and then let me go.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die…" said a boy, lazily. "Oh! The Trio Idiot's!" Naruto yelled while pointing at him. "Don't call us that!" said the boy. That was Shikamaru and Choji. "Man… this sucks…" said Shikamaru.

"Hey you guys, you should be quieter." Said a boy with a silver(or light blue/purple? Sorry forgot!)-haired and a glasses. 'Oh, here you go… spy…' I thought. Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru Snake-Perv pawn. 'You guys are Rookies just out of the Academy right?" he asked. "Screaming like school girls… geez… This isn't a picnic." Said him while sighing.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura asks him. "I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." Said Kabuto while glancing toward us, or 'behind' us. We turn around, then starting to sweating, minus me. Behind us were a Team of Amegakure gennins there. Glaring deadly to us. "Those guys behind you are from Amegakure. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down before you cause a scene." Kabuto warns us.

He smiles then said "Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be." While pulling a lot of cards from his bag. "Kabuto-san right? So is this your second exam?" Sakura asked. "No… This is my seventh time. This exam is held twice a year so this is the fourth year." Said Kabuto. "So, you know a lot about this exam?" Shino asked. "That's right." He replied. "Wow, impressive…" Naruto praises him. "Hehe… then I'll share some info with you, cute rookies… With this Nin-Info cards…" He shows his cards to us.

"Nin-Info cards?" Sakura confused. "They are basically cards which have info burned on them with chakra. I have four years worth of info here. Over 200 cards…" said Kabuto while he crouching. "What are you doing?" Ino asks him. "They look blank, but to open the info on these cards… You can't view them unless I use my chakra, for example…" He pours some chakra to the card, then makes a hand seal. After a few seconds, the card revealing the information. "Wow, a really easy to read a graph. What kind of info is this?" I join the conversations. "This is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from." He said.

Sasuke walk closer to Kabuto then said: "Do you have cards with info on individuals?". Kabuto chuckled "Hehe… there are some guys you're worried about?". Sasuke raises his eyebrow. "Of course… the info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look." Said Kabuto. "Kazuma Uchiha from Konohagakure and Gaara from Sunagakure," Sasuke stated. I raise my eyebrow. "Oh, you know their names, should be easy then." Said Kabuto while searching the cards. "Me?" I ask Sasuke. He smirked then said "Hn. Don't worry, I'll make you surprised later…" 'You've some nerves…' I thought while just smiling at him.

Not long after that, Kabuto finished. He holds 2 cards now. "I don't understand what's going on but… I'll just act as I do…" Naruto mumbled. "Show me." Said Sasuke.

"Ok, first is Sabaku no Gaara. Mission History: C-Rank-8, B-Rank-1, wow, a B-rank mission as a genin… Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much info but… It seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." Said Kabuto. "Next is, Kazuma Uchiha…" after hearing my name, Sasuke begins to drop few sweats. Not long, Kabuto gasped. 'H-how is this possible! All of his stats are perfect! His Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu even exceed maximum!' Kabuto thought, 'He's dangerous… I think, Orochimaru-sama will be interested in him…' he continuing his thought.

"Hey, why are you spaced out. Show me!" Sasuke demand, "Alright-" Before he reveals information about me, I throw a kunai to the card, making my information destroyed. "What are you doing?!" Sasuke roared. "This is an exam, right? It's wise to keep your information a secret…" I said. He clenched his hands. "A-Alright sorry… Oh, remember! Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound… Many outstanding gennins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well… Ototgakure is a small village, just created last year so there isn't much info but, the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngster. Remember that."

"M-make you lose your confidence…" said Hinata in a low voiced.

"So… All the people here are…" Sakura trembled. "Yup! Like him and Gaara, they are the top elite gennins from the various countries." Said Kabuto with a smile on his face. Naruto who heard this trembled. 'Even Naruto is nervous seeing these numbers…' Sakura thought. 'I can understand, we're all gennins… But we're rookies among rookies…' Sakura thought again. "This isn't like Naruto. I'll cheer him up a bit." Said Sakura I a low voice. "Hey Naruto, don't get so down-" Before she finishes it, Naruto pointing with his index finger to them then shout "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I won't lose to you bastards!". Everyone gasped. Well, I just smile at him. "You got that, dattebayo?!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi is just chuckled outside. "Hey what is that!" Ino asks to Sakura. "He's too stupid to get down…" Sakura muttered. "(Sigh) That's felt great…" Sasuke just smirked.

After that 'soft' introduction, all the gennins in the room, glaring to us. With a lot of killing intents. "Hey… is that guy from before?" Kankuro asks to Gaara. "He's very spirited…" said Lee. "I guess you right…" said Neji, then smirked. "Hehe… Otogakure is a minor village?" said one of the Otogakure gennins. "Is that so? Let's play with them a little bit…" said him again. Then a mummy-ninja from Oto said "Hehe good idea. Calling us leftovers… let's help him add to his data… that Otogakure shinobi… can be quite vicious.".

Naruto just put his hands back in his head. "You won't lose to those bastards? Big words… What a moron… he just turned everyone into his enemy." said Shikamaru. Sakura grabs his collar then yell "What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto shout to her "I was just speaking the truth!" He's trying to defend himself huh… "E-everyone… it was just a joke… He's quite stupid and-" before she finished it, I join the party "No. You all are not an elite. You all are just a piece of shit. I doubt that you can even give a scratch on me…" I said it calmly. 'Hehehe… it's very fun! I want to do it again!'. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata shocked. Suddenly the Oto gennins earlier, dash to Kabuto. One of them jump and throws kunai to him. Kabuto dodges it, but the mummy-guy is close to him, he punches him but gladly Kabuto dodge. The mummy-guy smirked. Then not even a second, Kabuto glasses break.

'I see… this kind of attack…' Kabuto thought while looking at his broken glasses. "What's going on? He dodged it… so why did his glasses…" Sasuke confused. "It probably glanced to his nose, that's what you get for acting like a big shot," Shikamaru said. After that, Kabuto feels his stomach hurt, then he threw up. "Ah! He threw up!" shouted Naruto. "K-Kabuto-san?" Sakura confuse what happens here?

Everyone in this room turns their attention to them. "Heh…" The Oto-gennins glared to us. And send us they killing intents. "Kabuto!" Naruto shouted. "Are you alright?!" Ask Sakura. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Kabuto said while grunted. Not long after that, the mummy-guy throw his kunai to me. I tilted my head, letting the kunai passed. "What are you doing?' I ask calmly to him. "You sure have a nerve earlier… insulting us like that… who do you think you are?" the mummy-guy said.

'They all are going to die~' Haku thought. "Who do you think I am?" I said, and then activate my Sharingan. My eyes blazing like hell. I put a little more chakra to my eyes, and make them glow. "I'm an Uchiha… Who do you think you are? You just turn off my patience before." I said. I give them my Killing Intent. A lot of it. My KI is filling up the room.

'What is this?'

'Such power!'

'I-I can't…'

Everyone trembled. Even Sasuke. They staring directly at my eyes. "Add this to your data… Never see the eyes of an Uchiha. Sharingan." I put a genjutsu to the mummy-guy. His name was Dosu right?. After that, he collapsed. "Dosu!" Zaku shouted. 'That eyes…' Kin thought. Sasuke glare to me with full of hatred and thought 'He's already matured his Sharingan…' He clenched his fist. 'Kazuma Uchiha… mother wants your blood!' Gaara grinned madly.

Suddenly a puff smoke appears in the front of the class. And then showing the Chuunin Exam Examiners. "Thanks for waiting… I am Ibiki Morino, the Examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test."

"You! Uchiha, stop the Genjutsu already, wake him up. Or do you want to fail already?" said Ibiki to me. I deactivated my Sharingan and said "I can't, you're too late… But, because of unwanted events here. I have an idea, just let him pass the first test." I offered him. "Well, you got a nice idea there… but…" He stopped in the middle, pointing to me then said "You just broke a rules before… I want you to offer something that equals to me…" He said. I smirked then said, "How about get a perfect score?" I said. "In 5 minutes," I said again. Everyone widened their eyes. 'Is this going to be a paper test?' They thought, except Naruto.

"Well… you are a sharp one, aren't you?" Ibiki said while smiled.

"Well… We will start the first test in the Chuunin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements… You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams." Said Ibiki. "What?! A paper test?!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later**_

* * *

 _ **Canon rules and information of the Exam (Sorry gotta skip it)**_

* * *

'This is child's plays…' This is easy. The questions are simple. Mix some intelligence and some battle experience, and you're ready to go. So that's why in the Exam Paper Applications, one of its sentences says 'The more mission you have completed, the better…'. Shino and Hinata… looks like they don't get any problems. That happened to Haku too. It's almost 4 minutes already… Time to return this paper to Ibiki faces!

"Proctor…" I raise my hand, Ibiki turn around and said "What?". "I've finished it already," I said calmly. Everyone in this room gasped. They staring at me right now… "W-w-w-w-w-what?!" Ibiki shocked. A few seconds after that Ibiki smile then thought 'So, he's serious huh… Looks like he's a man who always proves his words.'. The other examiners thought that too.

"Are you serious? Isn't this too soon? You'll fail if you got zero." He asked. "Don't worry, I'll sure you that my score is perfect… Just need to wait another 45 minutes, to answer the tenth questions." I said. "Alright, bring that paper to me…" I walk toward him then give him my test. 'Looks like you aren't the only one… Kakashi. The Prodigy title he got isn't only for nothing.' Ibiki thought. "You've proved your words… Perfect Score!" said Ibiki.

'WHAT?!' Everybody shouted inside their own minds.

'Is he even a human?!' Sakura thought. 'Looks like Kazu-Kun have just finished this.' Haku thought while answering the questions. 'He's right… We need to cheat this time.' Shino thought again while holding his bug. 'K-Kazuma-kun is great!' Hinata thought.

'Damn it! He's finished it already?! How can he answer all of this questions?!' Sasuke thought. 'He's even smarter than me… Man… troublesome…' Shikamaru thought.

* * *

 _ **45 minutes later (Canon plot)**_

* * *

Almost 45 minutes… During those time… I intended to sleep in my seat. 'That was a great dream…' I smiled. Why? Because I was dreaming that I've 'combine' with Haku. The pleasure is a WOA. "OK, and now… We will begin the 10th question." Said Ibiki. 'This is my only chance.' 'Pft… about time…' 'This is the final mountain.' Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura thought.

Temari seemed desperate. "Hurry up and return, Kankuro. You are supposed to pass the answers to me before the 10th question." Temari muttered. Ibiki glared deadly to us and said "Now… before we get it… I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." Everyone started to sweating. The door opened, Kankuro has returned. "Heh… Nice timing… Was your doll playing beneficial?" asked Ibiki. "He… saw through Karasu…" said Kankuro with a low voiced. Knowing Karasu is revealed, Temari is trembling.

"I'll now explain… these are… the Rules of Desperation." Said Ibiki.

Meanwhile with Kakashi

"Well… it sure is boring without my team." Said Kakashi. Right now, he is with Kurenai and Asuma. "Don't worry. You'll be able to be busy again soon." Said Asuma while smoking. "Why is that?" Kakashi asks him. "I heard that the Examiner for the first test if Ibiki Morino." He said. Sighing, Kakashi said "Not that sadist…" 'Passing the first test may be difficult for them…' and thought. "Sadist?" asked Kurenai. Hearing the word 'sadist', she seemed worried about someone…

"Kurenai, you're a new Jonnin so you probably don't know…" said Asuma. "Who is he?" she asks him. "A pro…"

"A pro? Of what?"

"Torture and Interrogation."

"Huh?"

'Leaf Assasination Squad, Torture and Interrogation Captain. Special Jonnin, Ibiki Morino.'

Back to the Classroom (Skip it canon)

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining…" Ibiki stopped in the middle. The gennins heartbeat stop for a second. He smiles then yell "I congratulate you on passing the first test!". Everyone shocked. "To the 78 who remain… Congratulation on passing the first test!" said Ibiki. "HEH?!" everyone yelled.

"Wait… what do you mean? We already pass? What about the 10th question?" asked Sakura. Before Ibiki answering her question, I said "There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question.". Shikamaru thought 'As I expected… troublesome…'.

"Huh?!"

Temari slam the table then said "Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for?! They were pointless then!". Hearing this Shikamaru said "They were not pointless… They had already served their intended purpose." Lazily.

"…Hn?" Temari tilts her head. "To test your individual information gathering ability… that purpose." Said Shino while touching his glasses. 'Who is he?' Temari thought "Information… gathering…?" she asked.

"First, as the rules explained… Success on this test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to… mess things up for their teammates." Ibiki stated Naruto nodded. "I had a feeling this test was like that." Said Naruto. "Liar!" Sakura shouted. "Hehehe. He's funny." Hinata chuckled.

"The question on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer. Well, except for that white-haired brat…" I raise my eyebrow then thought 'Hey what's that!'.

"Because of that… I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion… that to score points… I'll have to cheat. Basically… the premise of this test if to cheat…" said Ibiki. Sasuke just smirked. "As cheating targets, we had two or so channels who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd. To help you guys out." Said Ibiki.

'Huh?! I had no idea!' Naruto shouts inside his mind. "Man… it sure was tough finding that guy." Said a gennin. "Yeah. I know." Said his friend to him.

"Hahahaha! I saw right through that! You'd have to be a moron to not notice that!" Naruto shouted. 'He hadn't noticed it himself either…' Sasuke thought. "But those that cheat poorly… fail, of course." Said Ibiki while pulling his own headband. And then revealing his wounded.

'Shit… that was disgusting…' I thought. He had a screw-holes, burns scars… all of that is the after-effect of torture. Then he continued "Because… in times, information is more important than life… And on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it."

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

* * *

"You guys! This is no time for celebrating! I am the Examiner for the second test! Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! Follow me!" Anko yelled. Earlier, she was showing up out of nowhere and then placing a banner in the front of the class. "Bad timing." Said Ibiki.

Anko blushed. "This Examiner… is…" Said Sakura. Anko count the remaining gennins, then she shouts "78?! Ibiki! You left 26 Teams! The test was too easy this time!".

Ibiki smile then said "This time… There are a lot of outstanding ones.".

"Bah, that's fine… I'll at least cut them in half in the second test." Said Anko. Hearing this, the remaining gennins gasped. 'At least in half?! Cut us?!' Sakura thought. 'Ahhhh… I'm getting excited…' Anko grinned the said, "I'll explain everything once we've changed places, follow me."

After that Ibiki is picking up the Gennins test paper's right now. When it comes to Naruto's… Ibiki widened his eyes "Heh…" 'There's a guy who got through here with a blank test… Naruto Uzumaki… a very interesting guy…'.

In the trench of the Forest of Death

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Practice Arena 44. Also known as… The Forest of Death!"

Everyone here's shocked. First, they seeing a banner that says 'Danger! Stay out!' and then hearing out this forest name… It's making them trembled.

Naruto staring at the forest. "This is creepy…" said Sakura. "Bah. You'll soon find out… why it's called the 'The Forest of Death'." Said Anko with a scary toned. "'You'll soon find out… why it's called 'The Forest of Death''" Naruto mimicking her. He pointing her then yell "Do you think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Anko just smiles then said "Yeah… You're spirited…" then she took a kunai and throw it to him. The kunai hit Naruto cheek. Then Anko blinked, and reappear behind Naruto.

"Kids like you are quickly killed… hehehe…" she said. Then she licking Naruto blood. "Spraying that red blood I love…".

"Here's… Your kunai…" said a gennins with a farmer-hat. 'Orochimaru…' I thought. "That's gennin is creepy…" Said Shino. "Y-yeah you're right, Shino-kun." Said Hinata.

"Now, before we start the second test… There's something I've to pass out." Said Anko while pulling the Agreement Forms. "You must sign these agreement forms." Said Anko.

"What?" Naruto confused. "There will be deaths in this one… and if I don't have you sign these… It will all be my responsibility, hehe." She said.

By the way… where is Haku?... Oh right there!

"I'm going to explain the second test…"

* * *

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

* * *

"Remember that you'll have 5 days to complete your objectives… The Second Test of The Chuunin Exam… NOW BEGINS!" Anko shouted. Set the time in her watch. All the Teams, quickly rush towards the Forest.

'A Mokuton user in a forest? That will be a cheat…' I thought. By the way, we got the Earth-Scroll, now I need the Heaven-Scroll. During the way, I feel that the trees are talking to me like 'South… South… South…' or 'Watch out… watch out… watch out…' every time I pour my chakra on it. I think that was the effect of the Mokuton Affinity, having a connection with nature. More example… every time I near flowers, it will grow into beautiful ones. I'm glad, that my teams don't notice it yet. But, you know what? It's scary you know…

"Halt." I raise my hand. "What's wrong?" Shino asked. I took the Earth-Scroll from my Fuinjutsu storage. "Here." I throw it to Shino. "T-that i-is?!" Hinata widened her eyes.

"This is our scroll. Listen up, you two head's up to the tower first, I'll catch up later. And… bring this with you." I give them my shunshin Kunai's. I called it 'Hiraishin' same as the Yondaime's, but the difference is, mine is more likes a mini-trident, also has a Fuin paper in it… it's weird, right? "Every time you runs into a trouble, just pour some chakra to it. I'll teleport to you immediately." I said. "What about you? Where are you going?" Shino asked.

"I have got a 'personal' problems and have to find the Heaven-Scroll. Well, good lucks. See ya!" I wave my hand, then leaving my team alone. "(Sigh) He always like that…" Said Shino. "Oh come to one, Shino-kun. You know that he'll be alright, right?"

"Whatever, let's go."

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later**_

* * *

'Where are you Snake-Pedo? I want to fight you…' I thought with a lot of excitement. This is the only way to test my powers. In the middle of my way, suddenly I feel a hatred… that came from a life's sources in the south. It seems that there is someone that destroy the life's source there. And of course, the one who does that is the Snake-Pedo. How can I know? Instinct.

After a couple of minutes, I got there and there he was… but 'Oh shit the scroll! He's going to burn it!' I cursed. "My name is Orochimaru if you want to see me again… then survive this-" Before the scroll is burned. I throw 3 shurikens toward him. "Well well… looks like I got another… Uchiha here…" said Orochimaru while licking his own lips.

"Sasuke, I'll give this to you!" said Orochimaru, and then, suddenly he bites Sasuke in the neck and gives him a Curse Seals. 'Holy shit! Look at that neck!' I thought while watching Orochimaru neck stretched. "Ugh! What's this?! It's hurt!" Sasuke groaned in pain. It seemed that Orochimaru turns his attention from me. I saw a chance there, quickly I dash toward Orochimaru, touch the scroll, and then pour some chakra to it.

"You sure a fast one, kid." Said Orochimaru. I grinned and then steal the scroll from him with my Jiton. Orochimaru widened his eyes 'Jiton?', and he licked his lips again. "It's so rare to see a Jiton user in Konoha… What is your name kid?" He asked. "Kazuma Uchiha." I try to 'Observe' him, but all I got from it… is only a sign (?), except for the HP and CP.

 _HP: 36800/36800_

 _CP: 34200/34200_

'Damn it! 'Observe' ability is sucks! But I'm glad that I had Jiton… It's really helpfulness.' I thought.

"Sasuke-kun! What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura roared. "Aggggghhh!" Sasuke still groaned in pain. "I gave him a present." Said Orochimaru. "Sakura, sorry." I dash to Sakura and knock her down.

"Kukuku… do I need to deal with you?" said Orochimaru. "I'm sure you need, and you will love it too," I said. 'Now… I need to use my pure powers with him… no Sharingan this time.' I thought. I make a hand seal then said "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku." I give him a sea of blazing flames. 'What?!' He shocked then put his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose: Rashōmon !" Suddenly a wall of steel rises up from the ground, making my fire useless. After my jutsu end, the wall begins to melt 'To even melting the Rashōmon, and he's only using one hand seal, kukuku… this kid is not an ordinary one.' Orochimaru thought, then the wall turns into a puff smokes.

Not end with that I give him an another 'welcome' gift "Katon: Gōenka.". I create a multitude of fireballs and at the same time, I rush toward him. "Interesting!" shouted Orochimaru while grinning madly. Realizing that he doesn't have time to make hand seals, he tries to dodge all of my fireballs while also trying to dodging all of my Taijutsu attacks. 'He's better than Sasuke… kukuku… but I already gave Sasuke my Curse Seals… You are a lucky one brat…' Orochimaru thought while licking his lips.

The fireballs shower ended. Right now I'm was engaged in Taijutsu with him. 'Damn it! He's not stronger than me… but his flexibility is beyond me!' I curse myself. After that, I send a heavy kick to him, this makes him pushed a few meters backward. 'His strength is even stronger than me! Why the one who here before is not you!' Orochimaru thought while grinned. "You are incredible! Join me, kid! And I'll give you even more power than you've imagined!" shouted Orochimaru.

"Never," I said. "Well well… then, Katon: Karyūdan!" said Orochimaru. He sending a breath of flame toward me. "Hn." I put my hands on the ground then shout "Doton: Doryūheki." The wall protects me from the flame. 'This wall is sure thick…' I thought. After the flame gone, I turn my sight to Orochimaru… but something is wrong… 'His legs-!' Before I could notice, his legs are already kicked me hard in the face. I was flying a few meters then crash toward a tree "Agck!" Damn it! That's hurt. I get up then wipe the blood that coming from the side of my mouth.

'Damn! This is the reason why I hate him!' His body is weird. He can stretch anything in his body whenever he wants. "Not yet kid!" He shouts then dash toward me. I curse myself. That kick alone is enough to weaken my body. Doesn't have time to get up, he sends dozens of attacks to me. "(Spout Blood)!" And lastly, he throws me to the ground, hard.

"(Cough few times) Damn it…" I curse myself.

"Uhh…" Sakura wakes up. "What happened- Huh?!" Sakura gasped in horror when she saw me. "KAZUMA-KUN!" she shouted.

"Stay there…" said Orochimaru, and then suddenly he summons one of his snakes. Then in the snake mouth, there is a blade… 'Oh shit…'

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain.

* * *

 _ **With Haku**_

* * *

"Huh?!" I felt strange. I feel that someone who is precious to me is in pained now. "Haku-chan, what's wrong?" Kayuki asked. "N-No… nothing. Let's go." 'Kazu-kun… I hope you alright!' I prayed.

"It seems that there are enemy teams here… be careful…" warn Kiba. "Do you smell it, Akamaru?" he asks his dog. "(Bark)".

"Well let's start the fun!."

"Kiba-kun! Wait for me! Let's go Haku-chan."

"Hn." I nodded.

* * *

 _ **Back with Kazuma**_

* * *

'Damn it! That's a critical hit! Status: HP!'

 _HP: 18432/24400 (-5 every second)_

Orochimaru has just pierced my shoulder with his blade. "Huh… huh…" It seems that Orochimaru too is tired. 'Observe: HP, CP'

 _HP: 26124/36800_

 _CP: 12127/34200_

"UHHHHH! GAAAAA!" Sasuke shouted in pain. "(a Cough) I-I swear I'll kill you bastard…" I said while coughed. "Kukuku…" he just laughed. "Hang in there, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gets up from the ground, and then rush to Sasuke. She held his hand. 'Shit! Do I need to use it…?' I thought about using my EMS here.

'I need to get out of here quickly…' Orochimaru thought. He wakes up from his rest. 'Shit no time!' I cursed. Immediately I change my eyes to EMS. "Amaterasu," I said while staring deadly at Orochimaru, Then suddenly a black flame burning his body. "ARGGHHHH!" 'That is-!' Orochimaru shouted in pain then glancing to me. 'Mangekyou Sharingan!' Quickly, he then gets out from his 'fake' body. After that he fleed. Leaving his fake body turned into ash. It seems that Sakura doesn't notice what happened. 'Damn… I'm glad that I'm not using Yamato… if I were then it will attract too much attention…' Why? Because if I use Yamato, a lot of trees will be cut into pieces.

'That eyes! It's so beautiful! Kukuku… We will meet again… Kazuma Uchiha. And if I was given a chance, I'll make your body mine.' Thought Orochimaru while smirked then licking his lips.

"Hey! Anybody there?!" there is a voice coming behind me… Oh yeah, that's Anko's. She saw us here, then run toward us. I quickly deactivated my EMS. Suddenly, she widened her eyes then shout "What the hell happened here?!" He could see that a lot of trees is burned. And there is a lot of craters too. Then she turns her attention to me then shout again "Oi! Gaki! What the hell happened to you?!" She rushes hurriedly to me. I smile then said, "Just defending myself from someone…".

"So… know where is that someone?" she asked. "Gone," I replied.

'Orochimaru… Damn it I'm too late!'

"Damn it… Let's get to the hospital gaki…"

"No… it's okay, I just need some first aid and then I ready to go."

"Are you sure you alright? And what happens to your eyes? It's bleeding you know…"

Oh… this is the after-effect of using Amaterasu directly. "I'm fine… it's nothing."

* * *

 _ **30 Minutes later**_

* * *

"(Sigh) I'm glad that I have a Medic Fuinjutsu in my storage… If not then I'll be stuck in the Hospital for 3 days…" Right now I'm still in this place. I was rest for a while earlier. "Time to go-" before I finished it "AAAAAGHHH!" there is a loud shout coming from the west. 'Is that Zaku's?' Oh shit… this is Sasuke event! I need to get there!

I run as fast as possible to the location. After a few seconds, there he is!

"You're the only one left…" said Sasuke with a dark-voiced. "I hope you let me have more fun…" he said it to Dosu. He walking closer to him. But he stopped in the middle because there is a hand that stops him. That was mine. "Stop it," I said calmly. "K-Kazuma-kun…" said Sakura.

'He…' Dosu thought. "Let go off me!" Sasuke shouted in anger. "What happened here?" I asked. Sasuke smirked then said, "Fight me, Kazuma."

"No," I replied. I turn my sight to Dosu Teams. "You three, get out of here," I said. They confused, but they nodded and then leave. "Fight me!" Sasuke dashes toward me. I activated my Sharingan, then put a Genjutsu to him. This making him unconscious. He falls to the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. "What are you doing to him?!" Sakura shouted in anger to me. "Just help him to sleep…" I said.

'Naruto… Sorry.' I saw Naruto unconscious in a tree, I walk closer to him, then I took a sample of his blood. Then inject it to my body. I don't know if this enough, but I hope it's enough.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **Ashura DNA Gained.**_

 _ **Evolution to the Rinnegan :**_

 _ **1% of 100%**_

* * *

'That's it… just need to wait…' I thought, then shunshin to the tower. In the tower… it seems that we're the first one. "Glad you back. How about the scroll?" Shino gets up from his seat, then asked. "Safe, though it burned a bit," I said. "B-Burned?" Hinata asked. "Yeah… burned."

"Where is the Earth-Scroll?" I ask Shino. "Here." He took it from his bag then throw it to me.

"Hey, Kazuma?" Shino asked. "What?"

"Your eyes…"

"You mean Sharingan?"

"Yeah… will it be okay to just activate it like that?"

'Well yeah… I already started my plan, first I'll always activate my Sharingan.' I thought. Well, because my CP is restoring 300 in a minute. While my Sharingan is needed 200 in a minute… so, it'll be fine. As for EMS, I don't know why, but it doesn't need any Chakra consumption in every minutes, seconds or hour. EMS is just needed 1000 CP and that's only when I activate it.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine…"

"Alright! Let's us rest here and wait for others." I said, then my teammates nodded.

In the Examiners Tower

"Things are getting bad but… we can't stop the exam!" said Anko who sat on a sofa. "What do you mean?" said Anbu 1. Suddenly, the door slammed and there was an examiner rush to her. "We have awaiting your arrival Anko-san! There is something I must report!" he said.

"What is it?! We're in the middle of an important meeting!" Anko yelled. Then he took out a recorder from his pocket and said: "Take a quick look at this!"

"A video?" Anbu 1 confused. The examiner with the recorder walk toward a video recorder, then put the recorder inside. "Nowhere! Please take a look at the time!" He said.

After taking a view, Anko shocked. "This…is…"

"This is the recording of the second test, 54 minutes into it! The three shinobis from Team 8 led by Kurenai Yuuhi have passed the second test!" he said.

"How is that possible…" Anko just froze there. "In less than one hour…"

"This has never happened before… it is very abnormal…" He said.

* * *

 _ **5 Days Later (Skip Canon)**_

* * *

Right now… The second test is over, all teams are gathered in the main tower. In front of them, there is the Hokage, and the Jonnin's from each team.

"First off, for the second test… congratulations on passing-" Before Anko finished it, I, Shino, and Hinata interrupt her. "Sorry. We're late…" I smile innocently. 'His eyes…' Everybody staring at my eyes… it was blazing red with three tomoe in it.

"What are you doing? You're late, so your team is out." Sasuke mocked. I just smile then Anko said, "Actually, Team 8 from Konohagakure is in the first place…". Everyone here widened their eyes then Anko continues "Team 8 from Konohagakure led by Yuuhi Kurenai are completing the Second test in only… 54 minutes.". "Wha-?!" Everyone here shocked. Kurenai-sensei seemed calm about this.

'What are you teaching to them… Kurenai…' thought Kakashi and Hiruzen.

'They all are unscathed…' Baki thought.

'5-5-54 minutes?!' Kankuro thought. 'H-How can that be possible…' Neji thought. And everybody thought the same.

"Let me say this again… Congratulations on passing!" Anko shouted. "Hehe… among the 78 participants, for 21 to get this far… I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits…" Anko muttered.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully!" Anko shouted. "Now Hokage-sama, please."

"Yes." Hiruzen nodded.

"For the coming third test… -" Hiruzen stopped in the middle while seeing a puff of smoke, come out from nowhere. And there is a man kneeling to the Hokage. That was Hayate. "I apologize Hokage-sama… from here on, as the referee… will you please allow me, Hayate Gekkou…"

"By all means…" said Hiruzen, Hayate nodded then said, "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate." While coughing in every 2 words. "Umm… before the third test, there's… something I'd like you to do…"

"What?"

"This person looks sick, is he alright?"

"Ummm… it's a preliminary for the third test. To decide who gets to participate in the main event." Said Hayate.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later**_

* * *

'Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado'

Sasuke smirked. 'No way! Why does Sasuke have to…' Sakura thought. She is worry about the Curse Seals. "Now, these two entrants come to the front… The two participants in the first fight are Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are you ready?" said Hayate.

"Yes." Said both of them.

"Hehe," Orochimaru smirked. 'All I can do is watch… Sasuke-kun…' Sakura said inside her mind. 'Sasuke! If you want to fight me… Then you better not to lose!' Naruto yelled inside his mind. 'Sasuke-kun… He seems strange…' Ino thought. 'Ugh! The pain isn't subsiding…' Sasuke thought while holding the pain.

"Now… We'll be starting the first match. Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?" said Hayate to us. Kakashi walks closer to Sasuke then whisper "Don't use the Sharingan.". Sasuke widened his eyes then said, "So… you know?"

Kakashi nod then said, "If that curse on your neck becomes active, you might lose your life…"

"Probably…"

"Well, if that happens… I'll jump in and stop the match, got that?" said Kakashi.

"Now… please begin." Hayate declared.

* * *

 _ **(Skip it sorry… canon…)**_

* * *

"Winners Sasuke Uchiha!"

'Hn.' I smiled. After that match, I change my attention toward the Kumo Shinobis… and then I saw a hot-beautiful young blonde girl… wait… isn't that… 'Yugito?!' I shouted inside my mind. Yes, that girl is sure Yugito. 'What the hell? Isn't she is supposed to be a bit… older?' So… this universe is slightly different from the canon.

"Next is…"

"Shino Aburame vs Abumi Zaku" After heard that announcement I head toward Shino then said, "Dare to lose, and I'll kick your ass," I said. Shino just smiles behind his high-jacket.

* * *

 _ **(Skip it sorry)**_

* * *

"Winners Shino Aburame!" Dang! That's so epic! That bug is sure to give Zaku a punch in his balls!

'That bugs is dangerous… It's suck up a lot of chakras…' Yugito thought. 'Yes you're right, kitten. But that boy is cool you know. Maybe you want to make him your target?' said Niibi inside her mind. 'Oh shut it up Niibi!' Yugito yelled.

Next is…

"Yugito vs Kankuro!" Hayate shouted. Wow… that will be hell… for Kankuro. "Don't lose to that clown… Yugito." Said Karui. Wait… Karui? "Well… if she loses to him… then the Raikage will be mad at us, then he'll use his Lariat then make our head-" Before he finishes it Karui shout "Shut the hell up! Omoi!"

"Well… just wish me luck." Said Yugito while jumping off down. "Ready… BEGINS!" Hayate starts the fight, Yugito leap backward then shout "Nezumi Kedama! " She spits a lot of flaming balls that looks like a… rat. "Shit!" Kankuro curse himself. 'You're a bit… scary right now, kitten. What happened?' Niibi said inside the mindscape. 'No… there is nothing, don't worry. Niibi.' Yugito just smiles to Niibi.

The flaming balls are flying at a high speed. Knowing that Kankuro protects himself with Karasu.

The flaming balls explode, leaving a crater, in the ground, there is a broken puppet. Kankuro stands up from the ground then said "Proctor… I surrender." Well… What the fuck?! It's not even a minute you dumbass!

'That flame…' Hiruzen thought. Seeing that blue flame. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Winner: Yugito Nii!" Hayate declared. 'Well… she's hot…' I thought. I want her.

After that, the board begins to generating again…

And this time…

'Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka'

* * *

 _ **(Skip Canon~)**_

* * *

"Both fighters are unable to continue, this is a double knock out! The 4th preliminary match has no winner!" Hayate declared. "That was a good fight," I said.

"What?!"

"Next is…"

"Temari vs Ten Ten."

* * *

 _ **(Skip)**_

* * *

'Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi'

* * *

 _ **(Skip)**_

* * *

"Winners! Shikamaru Nara!"

"Next is…"

'Naruto vs Kiba'

* * *

 _ **(Skip)**_

* * *

'Neji vs Hinata'

* * *

 _ **(Skip)**_

* * *

 _ **(And here is no skip…)**_

* * *

"Next is…" The board is generating and then… here we go…

"Haku vs Dosu! Each participant please get down!" Before she going, I held her hands then said "Be careful. Don't push yourself too hard." She just smiled then give me a kiss. "Don't worry…" I smile then let her hands go. "(Sigh) I'm glad that's no one notice it…" I said in a low voiced.

"Ready… BEGINS!"

Quickly Haku made a various handseals then yelled "Makyō Hyōshō !" Suddenly dozens of ice mirrors floating making him as the center of it. 'Hyoton? This is unexpected.' Orochimaru thought. 'That is… ice?' Baki thought.

'What is this?!' Thought Dosu, he just stared at the ice blankly. Haku saw a chance there, then "Makyō Hyōsatsu !" She made dozens of the clash in the dome. Haku moves at a high speed. Dosu doesn't have time to react, sadly, he received a lot of critical hits in his body. After that ended, Haku quit his own mirrors then let the mirrors exploded.

After that Dozu just falls down unconsciously there… 'Wait, what?' I confused. If she can do that, why do I need to worry about her?

Everyone gasped, except for Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi, and Hiruzen. The match is ended in less than 2 minutes. This was a record. Hayate raises his hand then declare "Winners, Haku!".

Haku jump to me and then ask "How was that?"

"It's great… that's an S-Rank Ninjutsu I think." I joke. She chuckled. Then next is…

* * *

 _ **27 minutes later**_

* * *

"Choji Akimichi vs Kazuma Uchiha vs Tsurugi Mesumi! Because these are the last 3 participants, so this will be a 3-Mans Fight. And the two that lose will be eliminated." 'Shit! Finally!' My fight was the last and will be the fastest…

After hearing this, everyone in this building fixed their eyes to me. 'Hey don't stare at me like that…' I thought. 'Oho… look at him, kitte-' Before Niibi finishes her words, Yugito is staring at me while I saw that there are red colors spread across her face. 'Eh?' I was confused. What the hell happened to her there? She was red as a tomato. 'Kitten? Are you alright?' Niibi asked. But Yugito is not hearing her. Angry with that Niibi shout 'Kitten, the hell! Are you hearing me or not?!' Gain her conscious back, Yugito said 'E-eh! A-ah Niibi! What's wrong?' She said to her. Niibi notices what's wrong with her, then she said 'So… are you falling in love already?' while grinning. Yugito turns red as a tomato. 'S-s-s-s-s-s-shut up, N-N-Niibi!'.

I walk calmly to the center, Mesumi is calm same as me, while Choji is… trembling? Is not good… He's a good boy, I'll end this fast.

"Alright… BEGINS!" Hayate shouted. Right now the two of them are staring directly at my eyes, this is a good chance, I use this opportunity to use Genjutsu on them 'Sharingan.' Then not even a second, they fall unconscious. "Wha-?!" Everyone gasped.

"Winner: Kazuma Uchiha! Medics!" Hayate shouted. Then suddenly Temari shouted "Hey! What is that! He's cheating!" I raise my eyebrow 'Cheating?'

"Kazuma Uchiha is fighting pure. He's the winner."

'What the hell… He's just standing there for a second and then suddenly they faint? This is troublesome…' Shikamaru thought.

I just smile then get back to the second floor. "A match that's ended in less than 5 seconds…" Kakashi said with his eye smiled. "Your gennin is needed to train harder than before… Asuma." Mocked Kurenai-sensei. Asuma just smiles then smoking 'Uchiha is sure scary… that eyes…'

Orochimaru is just licking his lips madly in the up floors…

"Finally… it's the main event…" said Hiruzen. "Well with this, the preliminary trials for the round 3 test… Has been completed!" said Hayate. "Hokage-sama, if you would please…"

"Yes… well, now I'd like to start explaining the main test." Said Hiruzen. "Finally!" said Naruto.

"As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves. Which is why the finals… will be held one month from now." Said Hiruzen.

"We're not going to do it here, right now?" Naruto asked. "This break, you can say, will be for preparations," Hiruzen replied. "What does that mean?" Neji asks him. "In other words… in addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event… and this is also the preparations time for you, examination students." Said Hiruzen. "He always makes thing complicated when he talks… I don't understand what you're trying to say! What does that mean?" said Kankuro with a low voice. "Basically, it's the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself. It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. Up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with… the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent." Said Hiruzen.

'That's for sure! I'd never imagined that he would use sand as a weapon. And that Kazuma Uchiha, I'd never expected that he can defeat Choji just by his eyes.' Shikamaru thought. "However, the final trial will not be like this. There are those who showed all that they can do already to their rivals. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a strong opponent. To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body as well." Said Hiruzen. 'I got to improve, I can't just rest for a month seriously!' Naruto thought. 'Well, I think I'll get lazy in one month.' I thought.

"And that's the way it is… well, I'd like to dismiss you now but… there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that." Said Hiruzen. "What the hell is it?! I've got to train now!" Naruto yelled. 'Who is this idiot?' Yugito thought. 'Be careful of him, kitten. And that sand boy too. I feel a great chakra is sleeping inside them.' Niibi warns her. 'So you think that they are like us?' said Yugito inside he mindscape. 'Well… I think that can be true…'. 'So… what about that Kazuma?' said Yugito to Niibi while glancing to me. 'Well… I think that you've to make him yours…' Yugito blushed. 'Not that, you pervert-cat!' Yugito yelled. 'Hehehe… I'm just kidding… well, I think that he's the most dangerous one in this exam…' said Niibi. 'Why is that?' Yugito confused. 'He's an Uchiha… just looks at the fight back then, he defeats his enemies only using his eyes…' said Niibi to her. 'That eyes of his… is… Sharingan right?' 'Yes, it is. But don't worry, if you want to make him yours. I'll help you cause he's SO FUCKING HANDSOME!' said Niibi. 'W-well… you're right in that one…' said Yugito while sighing.

In the same time, Hiruzen said "Well now, don't get so excited… there are pieces of paper inside of the box that Anko's holding so each of you takes one piece." Anko takes the box then said "I'll come around. So wait your turn!". Then she comes to each of us then said "Only one now!" to Haku, who is the first one. Everyone is already got theirs owns. "Alright, you all took a piece. Now then, I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left." Said Hiruzen. Ibiki is ready his pen.

"It's 8." Said Haku.

"I've got 1." Said Naruto.

"5." Said Temari.

"3." Said Gaara.

"9." Said Shikamaru.

"2." Said Neji.

"7" Said Shino.

"10," I said. And then "6." Said Yugito. 'So Sasuke's is 4 huh…' Naruto thought. "That would mean that he's number 4." Said Ibiki to Hiruzen. "Yes." Hiruzen nodded. Then he said, "Alright, now I will reveal to you the final tournament!". Everyone surprised, Naruto shouted "HUH?!" while Shikamaru said, "That's what we drew numbers for?!".

"Now Ibiki, show them the match arrangements."

"Yes."

Everybody is sweating right now, they are prepared for the worst enemy…

Ibiki turn around his book to us when we saw…

Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha

Temari vs Yugito Nii

Shino Aburame vs Haku

Shikamaru Nara vs Kazuma Uchiha

Shino is just silent. While others are still sweating right now.

'What? The finals are just a regular tournament? And the worst is, I've to fight her…' Temari thought. 'Oh man… I'm gonna die… My death will be awaited for me next month… troublesome…' Shikamaru thought. 'Hn. I'll fight a Wind user… this will be a piece of cakes for me.' Yugito thought. 'Sasuke… Uchiha…' Gaara thought. 'Perfect…' Neji thought. 'Neji Hyuuga. Immediately against him… BRING IT ON!' Naruto thought.

Hiruzen put his smoke on a table then said "Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like. With this, I'll dismiss you all but are there any final questions?" Shikamaru raise his hand then ask "Since it's a tournament, it would mean that there's only one winner right? Which would mean that only one person can become a Chuunin, doesn't it?" Hiruzen smile then said "No! That's not quite it! There will be judges, including myself, Kazekage, Raikage, and other Lords of various countries. That will make mission requests and other ninja leaders, who will be watching the final test. Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities… those judges to have necessary qualities of a Chuunin will be able to become a Chuunin, even if they lose in their first match."

"That means that… it's a possibility that everyone here will become a Chuunin?" asked Temari. "But, also… there is a possibility that no one will become a Chuunin! Did you understand, Shikamaru-kun!" said Hiruzen. 'Geez… man… what a big hassle…' thought Shikamaru. "Well then, thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials! You're all dismissed until a month from now!" said Hiruzen.

* * *

 **Alright! That's it! Sorry for the lots of skips through… I think it'll be better if the chapter is not too long! It's almost 9K words goddamnit! Well, see ya~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Well then, thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials! You're all dismissed until a month from now!"

The second test of the Chuunin Exam is over and the gennins are dismissed. Kazuma, Shino, and Haku, right now are in the way to the hospital that providing Hinata's treatment. Kazuma is worried about her. The fight that happens before, he doesn't want her to experience it again. _'Calm yourselves Kazuma, don't worry I know that she'll be alright... But, for real if something happens to her... I'll kill you by myself,_ _Neji._ ' Kazuma is trying to thinking about the possibilities that can happen to Hinata. This world is different from the canon, take an example at Yugito ages.

 _'Damned it! Why the hell I don't use Jikan no Gyakuten (Reversing Time) back then?! I'm so stupid...'_

Cannot hold his worried anymore, Kazuma yelled "Shino! Where's the hell Kurenai-sensei right now?! And where's the fuck that hospital location!" Both Shino and Haku surprised. This is the first time they saw Kazuma yelled. Haku confused while thought _'Why'd Kazu-kun is so worried about her? I'd know that she's his teammate but, isn't that too much? I'd need to talk to him later...'_

Shino while adjusting his glasses said "Kurenai-sensei is in the hospital with Hinata right now. Not to worry about. As for the hospital, it's located in the center of the Shinobi district. It'll take about 4 minutes by running and about 16 minutes by walking."

Kazuma who've gained his calmness back said "Good. Let's pick the 4 minutes ones." Haku and Shino nodded then run towards the hospital. After running for almost 4 minutes, finally, they arrived at the hospital. They are still in outside of the hospital right now, Kazuma asks Shino "Shino, where's the room?"

"03, VIP Room, Second floor."

"Got it." I nodded.

Inside the hospital, we meet Kurenai-sensei there, who's biting her thumb right now. "Sensei."

Kurenai turns his eyes to me, her eyes are in tears. "Kazuma..." Our eyes meet each other, she gets up from her seat, she running towards me, then hug me. She cries, again. She rubs her own face to my shoulder. Seeing this, Haku widen her eyes. "K-Kazu... kun?"

 _'Oh shit!'_

Kazuma curse himself for this. Because he hadn't other choices than asking her, he'd put his hands on her shoulders then asks "What's wrong?" Kurenai wiped her tears. "I-its...(Sighed) N-no... Its nothing, I'm just angry for a moment... and also, I'm glad that you here..."

Knowing that every male in this hospital is staring at them, Kazuma said "Sensei, c-can you let me go now? They staring at us right now... and its so... deadly..."

Kurenai-sensei smiled, she wipes her tears while letting him go then get back to her seat. "How is Hinata, sensei?"

"She's fine, don't worry. But her doctor says that she cannot be allowed to leave the hospital for 3 months." Kurenai-sensei said with a sad smile. Kazuma closes his eyes then thought _'As I expected... this is different...'_

"Can we meet her, sensei?"

"Yes, you can. But, her doctor said, that only one person that can be allowed to visit her."

I turn around to Shino and Haku. They give me this chance with a nod. Knowing that nod means, Kazuma quickly runs to Hinata's room without saying anything to them. Haku seems worried about something, she brought her own hand to her chest then thought 'What I am thinking? It's not like that... She's only his friend... Yeah, that's right! She's his teammate!'

Kazuma has arrived in Hinata's room, first, he talks to her doctor and asks if he's can see her. Her doctor nods and approves Kazuma to enter Hinata's room. Inside, he saw unconscious Hinata laying in the bed, she had a lot of wounds and bruises in her body. She has a full-bandages on her hands and feet. She's in her critical states. Kazuma clenches his hand tightly. He approaches her, he takes hold of her hand and brought it to his chest.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Cannot bear what he sees, tears began to drop from his cheeks. It hurts, his hearts are in pain, and it seemed that even the Gamer Mind is cannot hold his emotions anymore. This was the second time Kazuma doing this again since he was a baby. Crying. He then rubs her hand to his own cheek. And apologize to her, over and over.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Evolution to Rinnegan**_

 _ **23%/100%**_

 _ **(Unknown Modifier detected, evolution growth increased.)**_

* * *

Without him knowing this, the system has begun to give him a lot of notifications.

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Evolution to Rinnegan**_

 _ **32%/100%**_

 _ **(Unknown Modifier detected, evolution growth increased.)**_

* * *

"I'm sorry(Sob)... I'm sorry(Sob)..." He keeps saying that again and again. He hates himself for not doing anything back then. _'I promise, from now on I'll protect you all with my life from now on…'_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Evolution to Rinnegan**_

 _ **54%/100%**_

 _ **(Unknown Modifier detected, evolution growth increased.)**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Evolution to Rinnegan**_

 _ **87%/100%**_

 _ **(Unknown Modifier detected, evolution growth increased.)**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **Evolution to Rinnegan**_

 _ **100%/100%**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Evolution to Rinnegan Completed**_

 _ **Rinnegan 2.0 selected(Warning: Only one Rinnegan that can be activated. But this version of Rinnegan is stronger than the 1.0 version. And please take a note, that this eye cannot be deactivated.)**_

 _ **Right eye has been chosen for this**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **All of the Rinnegan 2.0 Powers added**_

 _ **All Stats and Skills +100**_

 _ **CP Consumption -25%**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Princess of the Byakugan DNA detected**_

 _ **Want to take her DNA with Rinnegan?**_

 _ **Yes/No**_

* * *

 _'I'll get stronger… stronger… and stronger, until I've gained the power to protect you all…'_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Considering that as a 'Yes'**_

 _ **Instant Evolution started...**_

 _ **Completed**_

* * *

 _'No matter who they are… if they dare to hurt my precious people… I'll destroy them…'_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **You've gained the Tenseigan**_

 _ **All of the Tenseigan powers added**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Warning: Rinnegan detected.**_

 _ **Merging both of them into one...**_

 _ **Completed**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **Tensei-Rinnegan have been gained**_

 _ **Eye of the True Emperor title added (Triple the growth of Stats and Skills. 100% Affinity at Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang.)**_

 _ **Prince of the Moon title added (Gain Honored title within the Otsutsuki Clan in the moon. Authority to use Tenseigan Power Source in the moon.)**_

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Body Evolution has been started**_

 _ **Warning: Get ready to faint**_

* * *

 _'Eh?'_

Not even a second, Kazuma fainted.

* * *

 _ **About 4 Hours later**_

* * *

Kazuma opens his eyes, then he shocked. He's not in Hinata's room anymore. But in a... _'Castle?'_

"Where am I?"

He tries to get up from the bed, and suddenly a lot of pain is coming to his mind. "Ouch!" He holds his head with his hand. He's confused. What happened to him? And then after a few seconds, the pain is gone, and a lot of information has been gained by him.

"So... that's the reason why I'm fainted... and also, Amenotejikara? Isn't that is Sasuke's Rinnegan unique ability?" He trying to find a mirror by looking around the room. And thankfully, he finds one. Right now, he's looking to his right eye. "Beautiful." This was the only word that describes the perfectness of this eye. A light blue colored-eye with a ripple pattern, Perfected Tenseigan in its center, and 3 Tomoe in the second and third ripple.

He looks to his own status, and then said "God. This gotta be kidding right..."

 _Name : Kazuma_

 _Clan : Uchiha_

 _HP : 52400/52400_

 _Chakra : 84300/84300_

 _EXP : 12671/42000_

 _Level : 42_

 _Title : Uchiha Prodigy, Dark Slayer, Eye of the True Emperor, Prince of the Moon_

 _Age : 11_

 _Stats :_

 _Strength : 223 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Agility : 197 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Charisma : 174 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Intelligence : 228 (+288 +30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Cakra Cap. : 290 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _CC : 100%_

 _Perception : 137 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Endurance : 138 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Luck : 120 (+30 +100 Unknown Modifier Detected)_

 _Character Skills_

 _Ninjutsu : 94 (+30 +100)_

 _\- Yin Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Yang Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Yin-Yang Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Fire Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Lightning Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Earth Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Wind Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Water Affinity = 100%_

 _\- Scorch = 100%_

 _\- Ice = 100%_

 _\- Magnet = 100%_

 _\- Wood = 100%_

 _\- Particle = 100%_

 _Taijutsu : 85 (+30 +100)_

 _Genjutsu : 80 (+30 +100)_

 _Fuinjutsu : 50 (+30 +100)_

 _Kenjutsu : 80 (+30 +100)_

 _Perks :_

 _\- Sharingan = Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, +200% Genjutsu when used at a lower level people, and -5% every 3 level beyond you. Slow Time 75%. Enhance all Stat and Skill by 30._

 _\- Genius = You are born with knowledge like a waterfall. + 8 Intelligence every level, stop when reach level 40._

 _\- Gifted by God = You are gifted by God. Get Instant 100% in all Chakra Affinity. (100% mean, the chakra to use that element jutsu will cut by half.) (MAX 10)._

 _\- Uchiha Prodigy = You are an Uchiha Prodigy, Fire is your nature. 40% Fire Damage. 40% Fire Resistance._

 _\- Gamer Body = Refill HP and CP every time you sleep like in a game._

 _\- Gamer Mind = Always Calm and dispel all mental attack or damage. But vulnerable to High-Rank Genjutsu._

 _\- Uchiha Sword Master= Your Kenjutsu is Uchiha Kenjutsu and you already mastered it. +50% Damage and +50% Speed while using a sword. (Style : Madara Uchiha)_

 _\- Eagle Eye = Your accuracy is like an eagle. 100% Accuracy._

 _\- Uchiha Taijutsu Master= Your Taijutsu is Uchiha Taijutsu. +50% Damage and +50% Speed. (Style : Madara Uchiha)_

 _\- Genjutsu Master = You are mastered Genjutsu. +50% Genjutsu and +50% Genjutsu Resistance._

 _\- Fuinjutsu Master = You are mastered Fuinjutsu. +50% Fuinjutsu Success Rate._

 _\- Seduction Master = Because of your perfect looking, all opposite sex will fall for you when they become your friends. But to build a relationship with same-sex will 0.5x harder because they're jealous to you._

 _\- Observe = See other people status._

 _\- Ninjutsu Master = +50% Damage, Can perform Jutsu in One Seal, but +10% Chakra Cost._

 _\- Dark Slayer = When you running or dash you will be a shadow. Agility +50_

 _\- Rinnegan 2.0 = You're the holder of the new legendary Rinnegan. Gain the powers of the 6 Path and others Rinnegan ability, +100 in Stats and Skills. CP Consumption -25%. Gain Rinnegan 2.0 Unique Ability: Amenotejikara._

 _\- Tenseigan = You're the holder of the Tenseigan. Unknown Modifier._

 _\- Eye of the True Emperor = You're the holder of the Destruction, Creation and even the Reincarnation powers. Triple the growth of Stats and Skills. 100% Affinity at Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang._

 _\- Prince of the Moon = You're the holder of the True Tenseigan, so now, you're the heir to the Otsutsuki Clan in the moon._

"Too OP... Way too OP..." Kazuma said with 'waterfall of tears in anime'. Back then, even with only his EMS, his power is already beyond everyone in his village. But, now a combined Rinnegan and Tenseigan? Now he's hoping that, there's someone can match him on par in a battle.

"Your Highness. I see that you've already gained your consciousness back."

Suddenly Kazuma heard a voice behind him. When he turned around, there is a man standing in the door, wearing a noble-crescent-moon-outfits (That's how I call it.). And also that eyes are... Byakugan. This is odd, right now, Kazuma is not shocked by this. He called him your Highness, yet, it's like that Kazuma has already used with it.

"Ettoo... Who are you?" Kazuma said while tilting his head.

He bows slightly then start to introduce himself. "This servant name is Fukuyama Otsutsuki from the Main Family in the moon, my Prince."

 _'Moon?... Dang...'_ Kazuma thought. He curses the system he had for this. _'This will be troublesome.'_

"Why I'm here?"

"It'll take a time to tell you that, your Highness."

"Don't worry, I've time."

After for almost 40 minutes, Kazuma understands that why he's here. He told him about the Otsutsuki and also about the Tenseigan that's activating by itself earlier, it means that the Tenseigan Eyes has awakened. So, they tried to find the one that had it. And then they find him on Earth. He fainted back then, and he apologizes to bring me like that to the Moon. And then he forgives him.

"So, what now?"

"You'll need to introduce yourself and give words to all your servant, your Highness."

Fukuyama told me what he needs to do later. He nods to him. And then...

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes later**_

* * *

"All the Family has been gathered in the field, my Prince."

"Good. Then let's go, and make it quick." He nods and then we leave the room.

After that, Kazuma follows him to the outside of the Castle, this place is not only huge but also beautiful. And then in the field, he saw all of the Otsutsuki's are here, starting from the Main Family in the right, and the Branch Family in the left. It seemed that the civil war hasn't started yet. Kazuma walks forward, then stand in front of them all. He takes a deep breath then said, "My name is Kazuma Uchiha, from now on, I'll be your prince that soon will be your king. And right now, in this place, I declare myself as Kazuma Uchiha Otsutsuki!"

* * *

 _ **Ding**_

 _ **Congratulation**_

 _ **You've joined the Otsutsuki Clan (+50 in all Stats and Skills. Unique Ability: Ryugujo and Yomutsu Hirasaka added. Longer lifespan.)**_

* * *

"Our leader has come!"

"Long live my Prince!"

"Long live my Prince!"

"Long live my Prince!"

All of them cheered simultaneously. Kazuma grinned. This is amazing. _'It seems that the 'Prince of the Moon' title is very amazing... With that title, I can stop the Toneri's plans.'_

"Fukuyama."

Fukuyama kneeled. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here yet. I need to come back to Earth. You'll be the one that holds the command here until I back when I'm ready. Now, ready the portal, quickly. Oh! And don't forget to seal the Tenseigan Power Source, no one allowed to activate it without my permissions, understand?"

"I understand, my Prince."

* * *

 _ **1 Hour later**_

* * *

Kazuma has back to Earth. Right now, the time is 08:13 PM, and he's in front of his house. 'Will Haku mad at me? And it seems that I'd need to hide my right eye with a Genjutsu.' He just hopes that Haku isn't mad at him. He approaches the door and then knocks it.

"Yes! Wait for a second!"

Haku opens the door, and then her eyes widened. The one who knocks the door was Kazuma, who is missing for about 6 hours. Tears dripped from her eyes. "Kazu-kun... is-is that you?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Of course, is me. I'm home, Haku." Immediately she jumps to his chest and hugs him tightly. She's crying right now. "I-I miss you! I-I w-worry about you! You're suddenly missing before! Where have you been?!"

Kazuma pat her head then said, "He-hey... now now, don't cry... c'mon is only been 6 hours, right? And let's go inside first. I miss my bed you know..."

"Pervert." She smiled. Hearing that, I just sighed. 'Why'd whenever I said bed, everyone is always like that...'

Haku wraps her arms on me. When we inside, I told her about my 'fake' story. Then we sleep like usual.

* * *

 _ **2 Days later**_

* * *

Kazuma is training like usual today. He tried to control his 6 Path. And that's a success. Naruto tells him that he'll be training with Ebisu today, so this is also his first time to meet Jiraiya. This will be a great event for Kazuma.

 _'Oh... I forgot that my Quest System is wrecked...'_

"Where are you, Baka-Naru..." Kazuma looks around, looking for him, and then he saw Naruto and Jiraiya outside a bathhouse.

"Like usual..." Kazuma tried to not let my blood dripped here. Because right now Naruto is using his ultimate SS-Rank Jutsu: Oiroke no Jutsu on Jiraiya. "I like you!" Jiraiya said, he gives Naruto 2 thumbs for that, and his nose is bleeding right now~.

 _'He's an idiot..._ ' Naruto thought while rubbing his/her neck.

"Wow! JUST MY TYPE OF GIRL! WHAT'S THIS JUTSU?!" Jiraiya said while researching Naruto's jutsu.

"I call it Oiroke no Jutsu, but-"

"OHHH! WHAT CREATIVITY! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Kazuma just facepalmed in a tree. Meanwhile, Naruto is just giggling cutely there. "Hold yourself Kazuma, you know that she is a he... And remember that in your previous life, you're a religious one, so why the hell I become a pervert right now?!" Kazuma said to himself.

"Then... Will you help with my training?" Naruto said while biting his finger in pervert ways. "Yes! But there's a condition!"

Naruto sweats begin to drip from his face. "Condition...? What...?"

Jiraiya poking his own finger together, while grinning nastily. His face blush then said, "In my presence... You must always be like that-"

Hearing that, immediately Naruto cancel his jutsu. "Inspiration! Yeah right! I knew it! You're just a pervert! You nasty Sennin!" Naruto yelled.

"No, it's not true! I'm not just a pervert! I'm a super pervert!"

 _'Stupid...'_ Kazuma thought then put his hand on his forehead.

"Heh, well, that was just a joke. I'll look over your training. Kid, continue with what you were doing earlier again." It seems that Jiraiya is accepted Naruto offers. Naruto grinned widely, then continuing his training. But, Jiraiya glance towards a tree and notice that there is someone from that tree, watching them.

"Whoever there... show up yourself... You know that I can sense you well."

Kazuma smiled. 'He's good, as I expected from a Sannin. But, sorry I need to go... Here is a message for you.' He then throws a kunai with a message attached in it to Jiraiya. After that, Kazuma uses his Kamui to leave the place.

 _'He's gone?! But, he's there a second ago… This is not good… Who the hell are you?'_ Jiraiya picks Kazuma's kunai, he opens the message then read it. His eyes widened after reading that message. He trembled. Jiraiya clenches his hand tightly then thought _'Who are you...? How can you know about this...?'_

The message is:

 _Hello, Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin of Mount Myoboku._

 _I think it's the time to tell Naruto about his father: Minato Namikaze, his mother: Kushina Uzumaki and I think his 'brother' perhaps: Kakashi Hatake. Oh! And don't forget to teach him his father Hiraishin and Rasengan, and tell him about his Clan too, he'll need it later you know… And also tell him about the Kyuubi already will ya!_

 _Goodbye, don't worry we will meet again :D_

 _Oh! I'll give you a challenge, how about you try to discover me in 2 Months, and if you can, I'll tell you everything about Akatsuki that I know, and watch out for Suna, Iwa, and Oto invasion._

 _SEE YA~_

 _Mr. K.U (This is a hint, Jiraiya.)_

 _'I need to find him... quickly. And I bet that you will like this, sensei.'_

* * *

 _ **1 month later**_

* * *

 _ **Konoha Third test of the Chuunin Exam**_

* * *

Naruto looking around. "What's Sasuke doing?"

"Huh, I'll forfeit already..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey, stop looking around. Face the customers. In this main tournament, you guys are the stars." Genma said to the two of them. Now, the Third Test is about to start. The finalist is here, start from the right, there are Haku, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Temari, Yugito, Gaara, Neji, and Kazuma. Except, he's still in his training now.

Naruto glance to Gaara and thought _'The guy that going to fighting Sasuke is...'_

Meanwhile, in the Kage Box, there are the Hokage with Jiraiya and ANBU Commander, the 'Fake' Kazekage and his bodyguard, and the Raikage with Darui and C. Jiraiya approach Hiruzen then whisper to him, "The invasion is started when Shukaku gains control of Gaara. That's what K.U told me in his message."

Hiruzen nodded then thought _'Who is this K.U? And more importantly, how can he get this kind of information? (Sighed) I hate to admit it, but he is an interesting person...'_

"Orochimaru is here, just act like the plan, Hokage-sama," Jiraiya said and then quickly back to his seat.

"Well well, is nice to see you, Kazekage-dono." The fake Kazekage seat in his chair. Hiruzen is just smiling to him, while the Raikage is in another business.

"You must be tired from the journey. Kazegake-dono."

"Not at all, good thing it's held here this time. While you're still young, the trip may have been too much for you, Hokage-sama. Maybe it's time you decide on the fifth?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Haha... please don't treat me like an old man, I intend to do this for another 5 years."

Hearing this the Raikage or A, burst into a laugh. "Hahaha... It seemed that your youthfulness is still hanging, isn't that right, Hokage-dono?"

"Haha... yeah, it's right. Well, now... let's begin." Hiruzen stands up from his seat.

"Thanks, everyone for coming to the Konohagakure's Chuunin Selection Exam! We'll now start the main tournament matches, between the 10 participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch until the end!"

"Oho! I'm so excited to see my prized gennins fighting!" Raikage said with a pride.

Genma nod to the Hokage. "Alright, get ready fellas!"

Suddenly Naruto raises his hand then asks "Sasuke isn't here yet, what are you gonna do?"

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match, he will receive a default loss."

Hearing this, Naruto brought his hand to his chin then thought _'This is strange... with his personality, he'd be here even if it meant dragging his own body.'_

Genma coughed, then tell them all about this test.

"Alright, guys. This is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the prelims, there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over... I'll step in and stop it, you got that?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, the first fight is, Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga. Those two stay here, while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

Before Kazuma leave the arena, he put his hand on Naruto shoulder then whisper "Please, win this one for Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. And then give Kazuma a thumb. Kazuma smiled, then he leaves the arena.

"Kyuun..." Akamaru scared. "What is it, Akamaru?"

"Kyuun..." Akamaru is trying to tell Kiba something. "Where?" He turns around, then notices an ANBU is standing there. 'Why is an ANBU here? Is something going on?' Kiba thought.

Meanwhile, in the arena, Naruto and Neji are ready for the fight.

Neji smirked, then said, "Looks like you've something to say..."

Naruto clenches his fist, then pointing it to him. "My best friend is telling me to defeat you. So, you're definitely going down."

Neji who has activated his Byakugan thought _'Eyes of a person who totally believes in himself... There's no doubt in him...'_

"Now, the first fight! Begin!" Genma declared. Quickly he shunshin from the arena.

Neji ready his stance and smirking "Hehe... that's what makes it worthwhile... it'll be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover reality."

Hearing this, Naruto grinned. "Stop all the blabbering! Let's fight!"

In the civilian seats, Hiashi and Hanabi are there. "There isn't another who has received such thick Hyuuga blood... watch closely, Hanabi," Hiashi said to Hanabi.

"Yes, father."

Kiba stands up from his seat and said, "Farts aren't gonna help you against this opponent. He has the 'Opening Points'." _'Does Naruto understand? Close-Range combat is no good!'_

Naruto is trying to observe the situation, and also trying to create some plan. 'They are called the opening points. Basically, if you press them correctly you can stop your opponent's flow of chakra, increase it, control it at your will...' Naruto thought.

"So, basically, if I get too close, he'll press my points and I won't be able to use jutsus. So I'll have to fight from a distance." Naruto muttered himself.

Naruto took a hand seal and shout "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He creates 5 clones of himself. Each clone ready they kunai.

Sakura in her seat grinned and thought _'Good thinking, Naruto. With Kage Bunshin...'_

Kotetsu and Izumo are surprised. How can a gennin use a Jonin level jutsu?

"Heh, interesting guy. Kage bunshin is a jonin level jutsu. For him to be able to use it... this fight could be good!"

 _'Kage Bunshin?!'_ Neji surprised too. He uses his Byakugan to see Naruto chakra. _'I see... his chakra, is divided evenly among the clones... it's true that even with the Byakugan, I can't figure out which is the real one...'_

Kazuma in his seat, touching his right eye, he thought _'This eye... I'm not expecting this one... With this power, I can already see who is the real one... Because… I can see his soul.'_

Neji in the arena smirked. "But, in the end, there's only one true body."

Naruto smirked too and said, "Heh, stop acting tough. If you're gonna come, then come... and hey, STOP. DISRESPECTING. ME. Dattebayo!"

Naruto and his clones charge towards Neji simultaneously. Two of Naruto's clones is already aiming at Neji, they swing their kunai, but Neji jumps and then touch they collar, and then throw them to the back. Another Naruto's clones came from 2 sides, Neji uses a spinning kick to deal with this. Unfortunately, 2 clones of Naruto's that Neji throws before has stood up already. They charge to Neji from behind, too bad, Neji had the Byakugan so he can see 360 degrees, and this time Neji grab their hands without even turning around and push it to they own chest. He turns around, and attack them with his palms.

Everybody shocked. How can he see that attack? This is the question that coming from their minds.

 _'This guy... Does he have eyes on the back of his head?'_ Naruto thought while trying to figuring what's wrong with that guy.

Neji smirked, then said, "Become Hokage eh? It's impossible with that. I can figure it out with these eyes... Talent is decided at your birth, you could say that everything is decided when a person is born."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS AUTOMATICALLY DECIDE THINGS LIKE THAT!?" Naruto shouted.

"Then... are you saying anyone can become Hokage through hard work? Only a handful of shinobi is chosen as Hokage. Look closer at reality! Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny! You don't become it by trying. It is decided by destiny! People must live within an unchangeable flow... Only one... the only destiny that every person shares... is death..." Neji said with a mix of anger and sadness.

Hearing this, Naruto clench his teeth. Hiashi in his seat thought _'Those eyes... he still has a grudge again the main family...'_

"SO WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. He took a handseal. "I'M NOT GOOD AT GIVING UP!"

With the remaining chakras, he creates a lot of clones.

"I'm not stupid. I already see through your attack pattern." Neji said to Naruto.

"Bah! I told you to stop automatically deciding things!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Naruto and his clones roared. Neji ready his stance, he dodges the first attack, then the second, third, fourth, he keeps dodging Naruto's attacks like nothing. "Damn it! Can't catch him at all!"

Neji runs toward the real Naruto, he thought _'I told you I'm not stupid. The true body is... I know where is it!'_

Neji stops his track, then launch a spear-hand attack toward Naruto. His fingers are pressed Naruto's heart. All of the clones Naruto had, is gone. "Fearing to have your points pressed, one body is doing the least amount of attacks. The more you attack, the clearer it becomes."

Naruto vomits a lot of blood. Neji let his hand off Naruto's chest. Leaving Naruto groaned in pain. "That's why I told you it was useless."

"Hehe... That's why... I told you... to stop automatically deciding things." He grins and then gone in poof smoke. Neji eyes widened. "What?!"

Neji turns around, and he sees that two Naruto are already in the air to give him a punch. "No way!"

 _'Anticipating what I was thinking. And purposely having one clone stand out?'_

"I'm coming at you... with everything I got and already prepared to die!" Naruto cried out. "HAAAAA!"

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Suddenly, Neji spins his body and makes a rotating chakras dome. Naruto and his clone are bounced backward. His clone gone. "What was that?!" Naruto confused.

Neji deactivates his Byakugan. "You though... you had won?"

Naruto sweats dropped. He staring at Neji. While Hiashi is not believing what he sees _'How can it be... Hakkeshō Kaiten...'_

'Woa! it's so cool... I wonder if I can use it with my Tenseigan...' Kazuma thought, he surprised. That jutsu can be used to be a perfect close-range defense. Suddenly, Kazuma notices that's something odd here. _'The Invasion... I need to stop this...'_

"Haku."

Hearing her name called, Haku quickly shunshin to Kazuma location. "What's wrong, Kazu-kun?"

"Start the plan... Send my message to Zabuza, I'll deal with the fake ANBU."

"Okay."

Kazuma glance around, he's trying to mark them. After he marks them all, quickly, he uses Yomutsu Hirasaka. Suddenly, under their foot, there is a black hole that sucks them up. Kazuma has teleported them to his dimension of 'nothing'. _'Enjoy the blank space… Because I hadn't design my own dimension yet…'_

* * *

 _ **With Haku**_

* * *

Haku hurriedly running to Zabuza's apartment. After taking a couple of minutes, she's arrived. She knocks the door, and then the door opened.

"Oh! Haku, what's wrong?" Zabuza asked while rubbing his hair.

"Kazu-kun said that… the plan has started."

Zabuza expressions change 180 degrees, he has a lot of seriousness on his face. "Finally… I have my battle… Alright, I'll help him. Told your lovely boyfriend, that after this Chuunin Exam, we must start Kiri's plan."

Calling Kazuma her lovely boyfriend, Haku blushed. "O-Okay… then, I take my leave, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza smiled behind his bandage and thought, _'-San, eh? You sure have changed Haku… And that's thanks to you, gaki. Finally, Haku has gained her life back in this world.'_

* * *

 _ **Back in the Arena**_

* * *

Back with Naruto, it seems that he can't fight Neji with that tactics anymore. _'No choice... I'm sorry, Ero-sennin._ ' Quickly, Naruto creates a clone of his. And then, that is... _'Rasengan... I'm glad that you_ _taught him this soon... Jiraiya..._ ' Kazuma thought while staring at the blue ball-chakra rotation in Naruto hand. Everyone here widens their eyes.

"T-that is...!"

Kakashi eyes still widened, then he said, "R-Rasengan?!"

In the Kage Box, Hiruzen, A, and Orochimaru surprised. Hiruzen turn around to Jiraiya, then said, "Are you the one who taught him that?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Of course I am, Hokage-sama. Who do you think the person that can use Rasengan beside the 4th and me?"

"That brat is something..." A said, but he notices that is something familiar in this boy, then he thought _'That hair... I've seen it before... But is he...'_

Neji clenches his teeth, he ready his stance then said, "You think you can change your destiny with that?! Don't be a fool!"

Naruto dispels his clone, then said, "I'm not changing my destiny, I'll destroy it and makes a new one..." After saying that, he charges to Neji while yelling, "And don't worry I'll change the Hyuuga after I become the Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Naruto running with his full speed, then jump in the middle of his charge. "RASENGAN!" "Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

Naruto's Rasengan is in a clash with Neji's Kaiten, Neji keeps spinning while Naruto keeps pushing his hand to Neji's Kaiten. The ground began to cracked because of the power. "HAAAAAAAA!"

After a few second clashes, Neji's Kaiten destroyed. Naruto grinned, he pushes Neji with his Rasengan, Neji shouted in pain, and then he flies to a wall, the force of that flying is making a big crater around Neji. "(Spurt Blood) M-My body..."

Genma smiled. _'To be able using Rasengan in this young... Your son is something... Minato-sama...'_

Naruto approaches Neji, then staring at him while panting. He tired, that jutsu is consumed a lot of his chakra. "Ugh... so that's your trump card, eh? How careless of me..." Neji said to Naruto.

"Destiny can't be changed, blah blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that. Since you're not a loser like me. Do you know?... I... I failed the Academy Graduation 3 times... dattebayo... So, stop that 'destiny is already decided' things, shrimp-head! Because I believe you can change your own Destiny even create a new one! Cause you are a Genius! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, and then give Neji a thumb up. Neji smiled, it was the first time for him to lose to a loser like him. _'I see... You're just like him...Thank you... Naruto.'_

"Heh... Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone in this arena stunned. And then suddenly, Sakura shouted. "YAY! NARUTO WON!"

The audiences in the arena clap their hands.

After that, a lot of cheering is given to Naruto. Appreciation, Admiration, and others.

"That was incredible!"

"That was great!"

"Great fight, shrimp!"

Naruto blushed. He chuckled and then give them a 'V' sign with his hand. Then, he running around the arena while shouting "WA! WA!" Seeing this, Genma chuckled. _'Still has the energy to run around. Geez... what a stamina freak...'_

"Hahaha… they're quite restless. Aren't they?" A laugh in his seat after seeing the match between Naruto and Neji. Now, Darui just sighed. While C chuckled.

"Indeed, it was a fantastic match after all…" Hiruzen said to A.

The 'fake' Kazekage joins the situation then asks "By the way, where is he?"

Hiruzen turns to Jiraiya, then he whispers to his former sensei, "That's just it… We still can't find him… But, K.U told me, that we need to skip the match first, then wait for him to come."

"Then inform the Examiners right now…"

Jiraiya gives Genma a signal, Genma nodded. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet! Therefore we will push this match back and begin the next one!"

The participants of the test eyes widened. Especially, Shikamaru. His sweats are dropping like a rain now. Cannot hold this anymore, Shikamaru yelled, "OI! This means that my match just got closer!"

Genma ignores him then declared, "And now, the next match! Yugito Nii vs Shino Aburame! Come down!"

"Yosh! Kick her ass! Yugito-chan!" Karui shouted.

"She's not going to lose right… If he loses then, the Raikage will give us a punishment, and that punishment is to hearing Bee-sensei singing, and then-" Suddenly, Karui chop his head. "SHUT UP! OMOI!"

Temari is sweating now. He had to fight a Fire Affinity User. This is bad for her. _'Damn it! Ah! I don't care anymore!'_

"Ready… Begins!" Genma declared. And then, quickly, both of them leaped backward. And ready their battle stances.

* * *

 **Alright, guys! That's it! I hope you enjoy it! And any recommendations for the Romance scenes? cause I'm stuck with the romance scenes here! See ya~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! Glad to be back, sorry for the long absences tough, that was because I need some time to do rework (Actually, fix) my story... During those time (Right now it's still hasn't complete yet :"D), I save some reviews in my story to my personal book, because I need those to make my story better... And also, thanks for all your reviews :"), I truly appreciate it, because of that you guys made me like this (You guys turn on my 'thirsty of knowledge'! Hell yeah!)**

 **By the way here is some idea I had inside my mind (But still, hasn't released yet...) that maybe (good?):**

 **\- Ranton Yugito: Yeah, in this story she had 3 Nature Affinity, Fire, Water, and Lightning**

 **\- Possible New Harem (Combined with old: Haku, Hinata, maybe Kurenai?):**

 **1\. Yukie Fujikaze (Age: 16)  
2\. Shion  
3\. OC from Otsutsuki Clan (Moon Main Family)**

 **\- Otsutsuki existences during the Invasion**

 **All right! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"Begin!" Genma has declared the match then shunsin'd. Both of kunoichi's stared each other. They are just standing there waiting for one of them to making a mistake.

 _'I'd need to keep watching her, even during the preliminary stage, her speed is something... and also not to mentioning that blue-flame jutsu she had, (Sigh) as I thought, in this match, I'm in bad luck...'_

 _'I've only needed to worry about her direct-targeting jutsu... If only I can destroy that fan, then this match will be over.'_

Both of them are trying to find the best tactic they can find after finished found their own best tactic, Yugito takes a move first by throwing a kunai to Temari. Seeing the explosive tag that attached in that kunai, Temari frowned because she doesn't have time to use her fan, quickly she leaps backward in order to avoid the kunai's explosion. Yugito will not give her a chance, she then releases **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** and then running toward her as fast as she can. 'Shit!' Temari curse that jutsu, she then dashed quickly to the right to avoid the fireball, and then Temari flips backward to dodge the shurikens that have been thrown before by Yugito.

Seeing this, Yugito dashed toward Temari and then forced her to engage in a Taijutsu fight.

 _'Hmm... Not bad... She's not letting her use her fan. Is she doesn't have any jutsu that's not involving her fan? Because if she's not, then she's in a big disadvantage, and also I'd need to keep that snake-pedo in check, there is a possibility for him to trigger the invasion sooner than canon. The fake ANBU is already gone so the rate of civilian death will increase because the Genjutsu will not have happened and it will leave them no choice.'_ Kazuma thought in his seat while glancing quietly at the 'fake' Kazekage.

Back with the fight, Temari was in a huge disadvantage, Yugito has dominated the fight, she gave Temari a lot of pain on her hands, Temari gritted her teeth _'Damn!_ _What the hell is wrong with her strength! That's absolutely not a Genin strength!'_ Temari thought. Temari attempted to kick her on the side, but Yugito grabbed her legs then sent her flying into a wall. "Agh!"

In the Kage Box

 _'That's good, Yugito. Keep doing like that, and soon Suna will lose their pride over their Genin. After that, kick Konoha's Genin for Kumo, and that... will put them to shame.'_ thought a smirked Raikage.

Saw the fireball from before, Jiraiya put his hand on his chin and wondered, _'How the hell that Gennin knows that jutsu? Isn't that jutsu is supposed to be Uchiha's Only?'_

"It seems that your Gennin is quite a fierce fighter... isn't that right, Raikage-dono." said the 'Fake' Kazegake to A.

"Of course. We in Kumo-" A stopped in the middle, he gasped, and his eyes widened because in the audience's seats, he noticed that there is a man there, a man with dark skin, weird glasses, carrying 7 red-grip dagger-swords, and has kanji for "Iron" tattoo on his right shoulder, he seemed writing something in a notebook. "BEE!? What is he doing here?!" A yelled. Darui and C gulped, it's because that they know something about it.

"Your brother?" Hiruzen asked. While the 'fake' Kazekage curse at Bee silently.

"I've already told him to back to stay in the hotel! It seemed that he not listening to me! I'll use Lariat to him later! Darui!"

"Yes, boss?" Darui replied lazily.

"Go to Bee and tell him to back to the hotel! If he's not listening then use your black lightning to fry him! Also, tell him that Kumo will attend octopus free meat festival when we're back!"

"A-Alright, boss." _'I've already told him to stay hidden if he wanted to watch his student tournament...(Sigh)'_ Nodded to his boss order. Darui walked out from the Kage Box.

 _'What is Kumo Hachibi jinchuriki doing here?'_ Jiraiya felt that something odds here, first the 'fake' ANBU that K.U told him is gone, and now a perfect jinchuriki in a place like this?

In the audience seat

 _'What is that Black Hip-Hop Octopus Jinchuriki doing here?'_ Kazuma thought while staring at Bee. Not a minute ago, Killer Bee came to the arena and then suddenly cheering Yugito with his rap.

"Oh! Haku... the message?" Kazuma turns his attention to Haku that shunshin'd to his side. Haku nodded. Understanding what it means, Kazuma smiled at her then patted her head like a kitten.

"Thank you. You help me a lot."

"Praise me more."

"(Sigh with a smile)Thanks, You've done a good job, my beautiful cute 'Ice Queen' girlfriend that forever will be mine. Isn't that right, Haku-chan?"

Hearing this, Haku blushed. She smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kazuma blushed. He looked around, put his finger on top of his nose, then sighing and feels glad that no one has noticed this. Haku just giggled cutely in his side.

"So, what's Zabuza response?"

"He'd agreed with it. He'll come to this arena soon, he also said that you must come with him to Kiri when this exam is over."

"Good."

Haku was worried about this, she then took Kazuma's hand and squeeze it gently. "But, are you sure about this? You know that the war in Kiri it's in its top. And also, how do you gonna fight there? You just a Genin, yet your enemy is Chunin, Jonin, even maybe Kage-level ones!"

Kazuma let out a chuckle He squeezes her hand back and put his other hand on her chin. He raises her chin gently until her eyes meet his. Haku's cheeks reddened a bit, staring at his beautiful Sharingan is made her body feels hot. "Hey, look at me. Do you think I'm that weak?"

Kazuma felt his heart hurt a bit, Haku can see this from his eyes. She quickly took his hand and put it on her cheek. "No! It's not that! But... I-I... I only don't wanna you to go from my life... You know that your enemy is the fourth Mizukage, the jinchuriki of Sanbi... How'd you-"

Kazuma stops her by putting his finger on her lips. "Shh... Don't worry. I'm glad that you worried about me but, hey come on, I'm Kazuma Uchiha. The strongest shinobi that ever lived."

Haku sighed. "It seems that whatever I say to you... it's useless..." Kazume smiled, he let loose her hand then stared back at the fight.

Back in the fight

Yugito form some hands seals and then, " **Katon: Endan!** " Yugito yelled, spat a big flame bullet. Temari dodged to the side quickly avoided that jutsu, she's got her chance to use her fan now, thanks to that flame jutsu she has released.

 _'Damn IT! She's sure had high affinity towards Fire...'_

While still in the mid-air, she grabbed her fan, open it then yelled, "Tsumuji Otoshi!" Temari sent a gust of wind towards Yugito. _'Hn. Pathetic.'_ Seeing this, Yugito disappear from her place, Temari shocked, she's trying to find Yugito with caution, Yugito suddenly appeared in her side, she delivered a heavy spinning kick to her, causing Temari to crashed into a wall "Agh!", then she fell to the ground.

"Just forfeit already, you know that you can't win against me. In the beginning, you never stood a chance against me." said Yugito while cleaning the dust in her shirt that she got from Temari's wind. _'_ _ **Kitten, aren't you a bit too much? Your Uchiha's boyfriend will not be pleased of your action, you know...**_ _'_ Knowing what's Niibi mean, Yugito cheeks flushing red. Seeing this, Niibi grinned perversely.

 _'S-s-shut up! He's not m-my b-b-b-boyfriend! I'm not even like him! H-H-He's just a freaking zombie-faced Uchiha's! Y-Yeah, that's right! He's just a w-w-white-haired zombie boy, and h-h-he's the ugliest face-type boy I've ever met!'_ said Yugito to Niibi. Inside her mindscape, Niibi laughed so hard. ' _ **How do you know about it? I'm not even saying anything about him(laugh), I just say 'Uchiha's boyfriend'(Laugh)... and you(laugh) know what(laugh)? Let me tell you something, just be honest with yourself(laugh), I know that you have a crush on him, even you're sleeping, you always calling his name while hugging and kissing your own pillow(Laugh hardly)**_!'

 _'(Growled) Damn cat...'_

Yugito face turned red like a tomato, she's keep tried to hide her embarrassment by denying everything that Niibi said about Kazuma.

Enough with her Biju teasing, she cut her connection with Niibi, and then ignore everything that Niibi yelled to her. After that, she's focused back with the match. She turned her attention to Temari, whose laying in the ground while grunted in pain that she got from Yugito's heavy kick.

Seeing this, Genma shunshin'd to Temari side, then check her condition whose still grunted in pain.

"Winner: Yugito Nii from Kumogakure!" Knowing that Temari cannot fight again, he then declared the winner. Everyone in this arena cheering for Yugito. After that, Yugito walking back to her seat in the upstairs, Temari too.

"Next match is... Shino Aburame vs Haku Yuki!" Genma declared the next match.

 _'I don't want to risk my bugs from freezing...'_ thought Shino. He raises his hand. Notice this, Genma raises his eyebrow, and then smiled _'Chuunin material..._ '. "Proctor, I forfeit."

"OI OI! What the HECK?! That means my match will be started now! I even didn't have a plan YET!" Shikamaru protested.

"What?!"

"What's wrong with him!?"

Hearing this, everyone began to chattering about Shino. Their questioning about 'what is wrong with the Aburame Clan heir?'. Kazuma just smiled, then thought 'Good decision, Shino. I know that you don't want to risk your bugs from freezing...'

' _I see... so, the Aburame's heir is a coward..._ ' A thought in his seat and then snorted.

 _'Always thinking one step further, he'll be making a good Chuunin material.'_ Hiruzen thought, pleased with Shino's decision.

"Winner by forfeit: Haku Yuki!"

Haku raised her eyebrow and then said "Wow, I'm not expected that. Looks like you're my enemy now, Kazu-kun~" with a teasing tone.

"Yes, we're Ha-chan. And don't worry, you know that I'll always give you handicaps." Hearing this, a tick mark appeared on Haku's head.

"Next match is... Kazuma Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara!"

"Kick his ass! Kazuma-sama!"

"Kazuma-sama! If you win, I'll let you marry me!" Hearing this everyone deadpanned, except the girls, including the Uchiha's girls, who were staring at her deadly right now. And of course, Haku is already unleashed her 'murderer glare' toward the girl whose say that before, and of course Kurenai growled quietly.

"NO! JUST LET ME BE YOUR WIFE! KAZUMA-SAMAAA!"

"KAZUMA-SAMA! Let ME! LET ME! You're my ANGEL!"

"Show them our clan powers! Kazuma-sama!"

Hearing this, the audiences here burst into a loud cheering, especially the Uchiha Clan in the west seat. Kazuma is ready to jump down to the arena but stopped by Haku's hand. "Don't dare to lose. And if I see you talking to that girl, I'll give you the sweetest gift ever," said Haku with a very sweet yet deadly tone.

Kazuma sweatdropped, he just smiled, pat her head while keeping his 'poker face' then said, "Of course. Who do you think am I?" After that, Kazuma let loose Haku's hand, then jump down acrobatically from the building making everyone jaws dropped, except the Uchiha's.

In the Kage Box

A curse at Kazuma silently. _'Tch. Show off. And what's wrong with his hair color? Aren't the Uchiha's hair are supposed to be black?'_

Hiruzen just smiled while the 'fake' Kazekage grinning madly and thought _'Show your true power, Kazuma-kun. Let everyone here feels the power of the Uchiha! Kukuku.'_ The 'fake' Kazekage has already tasted a few of his powers.

Back with audiences

"Wow! That Kazuma is sure had a lot of fans here..." said Tenten while looking around the arena in her seat. Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and others were amazed too.

"Of course he is! His youthfulness will always reach the sky!" Suddenly a man pushing a boy in a wheelchair approaching her. Realizing who he is, Tenten eyes widened slightly, while everyone here screamed _'OH NO!'_ inside their head in unison. "Gai-sensei! Lee! I'm glad that you were here!"

Both of them just give her a thumbs up while grinned widely making their white teeth shined brightly. Saw this Asuma put a smile on his face, while Kurenai just smirking at Asuma then said, "I bet that your Genin will be beaten like a jelly."

Hearing this, Asuma smirked. "Just you know that Shikamaru is not like what you think."

Kurenai raised her eyebrow. He attracts her attention. "Oho... so why is that?"

Asuma smiled, he turns his attention to Shikamaru whose on his way to the arena, then said, "Because he's a super genius with IQ over 200!"

Everyone who heard this, their jaws dropped to the ground except Kurenai. "You're not surprised?"

Kurenai rests her hands on her chest, then said, "Yes, I'm not. Because Kazuma IQ is just slightly below him. You must know that, I've tested his IQ during our training 'cause I was curious back then, and I was shocked that his IQ reached 194 and also not to mention his age, so it's still growing, maybe he'll reach 210 or more when he adult."

Hearing this, Asuma cigarette dropped from his mouth, everyone gasped. Their jaws dropped to the floor. Kurenai smirk proudly at Asuma, because knowing that her 'special' student is an amazing Gennin that can beat Shikamaru like a jelly. "You're kidding right... Is he really a human?! How can in earth he have a perfect-pretty face, perfect body, and cool attitudes, not to mention that he also has an amazing talent in Ninja Arts, and now you're telling me that he has IQ that reaches 194?! What the hell is this?! This is unreal! It's not fair man!" said Asuma with a lot of jealousy filling him up.

"YOSH! FROM NOW ON, I'LL STUDY HARD TOO! I WON'T LOSE TO THAT UCHIHA'S!" suddenly Lee yelled making everyone turn their attention to him.

"You're right LEE! Even if we can't train with our body, we must not give up yet, because we still have our mind! Don't worry LEE! I'll always together with you by doing 1000 laps around Konoha when you're studying! Let those people feel the power of YOUTH!" said Gai making everyone here sweatdropped and prepared for the incoming 'Genjutsu'.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"OH CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tenten screamed.

Back to the match

 _'Shit shit shit shit shit shit...'_ This is the only words that appeared inside Shikamaru's mind. Kazuma and Shikamaru arrived at the center of the arena. They stared each other, in the left side, Kazuma with his calmness (Just imagine Arima from Tokyo Ghoul that goes into a battle) as always. And on the right side, sweating and shaking Shikamaru. Seeing him like this, Kazuma raise his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? Your body is shaking you know."

"Tch. Shut up! Troublesome. ' _I'd need to remember to not staring at his eyes directly._ '" Shikamaru replied while resting his hands inside his pants pockets. Kazuma let out a sigh 'Doesn't need to observe.'.

"BEGIN!" Genma declared. Shikamaru took a smoke bomb then throw it to the ground. After a few seconds, the smoke is gone, and Shikamaru was disappeared from his place.

"Hehhh... he's a fast-at-running type, isn't he? Change of plan, first of all, let just release that. You must know, that I am not a common isekai protagonists that always hiding their true abilities." Kazuma muttered and just stand still in his place. He's not moving even one inch, he closes his eyes and then suddenly a strange palm-size liquid black balls appears behind him and it's was created from nothing but air, and not just one but twelve. And then a black-sheathed O-katana with a white-colored black diamonds pattern in its grip, and beautiful golden patterns in its sheath appearing with a blue light in front of him, floating in its place, Kazuma held it with his left hand, and then for the black balls, it's just floating behind him making a perfect circle pattern.

Shikamaru in his hiding place (Behind a tree) gasped and widen his eyes. Sweats are dropping fast on his face. He's shaking, the only thing that he has inside his mind is, _'W-What is t-that? H-he just creating it from nothing but air!'_ the audiences and the Kages are in the same thought with him.

Kazuma hold Yamato's grip tightly with his other hand, he turns around and sees a tree there, seeing Shikamaru's soul there, he then slashes the air horizontally toward that tree, finished by stylishly sheathed back Yamato to its sheath.

Suddenly all the things in that direction are cut into half, including the clouds in that direction and Shikamaru's spiky ponytail and take note that, all of that is done with a single slash. "Eh?" said Shikamaru while rubbing his own hairs and realizing that now he had a new hairstyle.

In the Kage box

All of the Kages eyes widened. "Hokage-dono, w-what is that?" ' _What the hell is that!'_ A asked.

"I don't know, Raikage-dono... I don't know..." replied Hiruzen.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya, but even Jiraiya the Sannin was dumbfounded unknowing what's just happened there. Orochimaru thought while grinning evilly behind his mask _'PERFECT! That is so perfect!'_.

With the Suna's team (Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki)

"I-Is that the p-power of Uchiha's?" said a stuttered Temari.

"Remind me to not fight him when the invasion is started." Kankuro sweatdropped.

 _'That is so unreal...'_ Baki thought while trying to analyze what's the hell just happened there. Gaara just stared while grinned sadistically at Kazuma.

With Asuma and others

Asuma cigarette dropped, again. Kurenai and the others gasped. "What the hell you doing to that boy, Kurenai?' _That blue light... is that a Space-Time Ninjutsu? What the hell is that brat..._ " Asuma asked. "I don't know! I don't know what is that!"

"Ahaha... t-this is so u-u-unbelievable..." Tenten laughed in a terrified tone. _'T-That is Kazuma-kun powers...'_ Lee thought in his wheelchair. _'That katana... Only one slash?'_ Gai thought.

With Yugito's Team

"WHAT THE HECK!" Karui screamed in her seat. Omoi lollipop fell from his mouth. Yugito eyes widen for a moment. While Bee is just put his hand on his chin, trying to understanding what's just happened.

" _ **That black balls... I-Impossible...**_ " Niibi doesn't believe what she saw earlier. Hearing this, Yugito connect a link to his biju. 'D-Do you know what is that, Niibi?'

 _'_ _ **Y-Yeah, I'd recognize that black balls but not the katana, you can call it the Truth-Seeking Balls. I-I need time to think about this, I'm sorry, kitten.**_ _'_ Suddenly Niibi cut her connection with her host.

" _ **Bee... Don't ever you make that boy angry... I can sense that his chakra alone is already dangerous... That katana, it's even slashing the time and space itself...**_ " Hachibi said to his house. Hearing this, Bee raises his eyebrow.

With Naruto and others

Naruto was amazed by Kazuma. Sakura stared at Kazuma with her mouth opened widely. Suddenly, Naruto felt a strange feeling in his stomach, he keeps rubbing it.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

There is a fox there, a big fox. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears. Opened its eyes, there are red irises with black slits for pupils. It has nine tails that swinging magnificently. It's Kyuubi. The strongest biju in this world. It's rise from its sleep. _'_ _ **That cursed eyes... That chakra!'**_

Back with the fight

"UWA! My hairs!" Shikamaru shouted while rubbing his spiky ponytail that now is gone. He walked out from his hidden place, raise his hand and shout, "PROCTOR! I'm FORFEIT goddamnit! There's no way I can fight a human like him! NO offense. ' _Even that katana have a power like that, so I've no doubt that the black balls have power like it or even greater... Tch, seriously what are you? I know that I've always gutted that whatever comes from the Uchiha will always a great one, like Itachi Uchiha... But, this is so unreal..._ '"

Kazuma let out a sigh. ' _Again, huh... None taken by the way..._ ' He put Yamato back to his dimension while keeping the Truth-Seeking Balls to floating behind him. Genma stunned for a few seconds, then he declared the winner. "W-Winner: Kazuma Uchiha!"

Again, the audiences erupted into cheers.

In the Kage box

A glance silently at Hiruzen. ' _Damn you old man... I'm not expected that you have a Genin like him... So, he's Konoha's Ace huh..._ '

Jiraiya put his hand on his chin, he tried to think about something. ' _Kazuma... Uchiha? Why'd I feels familiar with that name?_ '

The 'fake' Kazekage clenched his palms tightly. 'I _'m so stupid to let someone like him passed through me... If only I can back to that time..._ '

In the arena

When Kazuma was about to walk away from the arena, suddenly a whirlwind with leaves appears in the center of the arena. After the whirlwind disappears, there are two people standing there, a masked Jonin and a boy with the Uchiha symbol on his back. Everyone in this place turning their attention to those two. They're the usual Kakashi the Copy-Nin and Sasuke Uchiha with his new appearance.

"Sorry... are we late?" Kakashi asked with his usual eye smile. Genma smirked. "Your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." replied Sasuke to Genma. In her seat, Sakura cheeks reddened. 'S-Sasuke-kun'

Ino is doesn't believing what she sees. "Hey... could that be-" She was interrupted in the middle, when suddenly a fat boy approached her then said, "It's Sasuke-kun." bringing a lot of snack with him.

"Choji!"

"Yo! Ino!" Choji greeted.

Sasuke turns his sight to Kazuma. He smirked. While Kakashi was looking around the arena, his eyes widened when he saw damages of a perfect horizontal slash.

"From your attitudes... I've no doubt that you won the match?" Sasuke asked while resting his hands on his chest. Kazuma smiled.

"Yes, of course, I am indeed won the match... otouto." Kazuma indeed is one month older than Sasuke.

Hearing this, Sasuke frowned. "Your older brother figures is already gone from my heart, Kazuma." said Sasuke with a cold voice. Kazuma let out a sad sigh from his mouth. Before he back to his seat, he gave Sasuke good luck by poke his forehead with his fingers. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You think I'm a kid?! I don't need your luck, you know that. By the way, what are the weird black balls in your back?" Kazuma stopped in his track. He smiled, turning his head back he said, "It's just a _special_ jutsu of mine." Then Kazuma just walked off from the arena.

Seeing this Kakashi put a sad smile behind his mask. ' _You should be glad to have a brother like him, Sasuke. Don't worry, Kazuma. I've always had a faith on you that someday you might be able to save Sasuke from his darkness._ ' Kakashi felt pity for Kazuma. Because whenever Kakashi saw Kazuma, he always in situations where he tried to talk to Sasuke whenever he meets with him. But, as usual, Kazuma was always ignored by him, saying that he had no time to talk about useless things.

Kakashi shook his head, he turns his head to Genma and put his usual eye smile. "Well... we showed up all flashy and umm... By the way, could Sasuke have been disqualified?" said Kakashi with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Genma sighed. "Don't worry. We pushed Sasuke's fight 'til the end. He hasn't been disqualified."

Hearing this, Kakashi is still rubbing the back of his head and then he laughed nervously. "Ahahahaha... That's good! Good!"

Noticed Gaara presences, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. This is the same with Sasuke. And Gaara just glared at Sasuke with scary killing intent.

"Yosh! Here we come another fierce fighter from our clan!"

"Defeat the enemy, Sasuke!"

"Show them our powers!"

"Tch. What's that? He's just trash within our clan..."

"Yeah, that's right. Kazuma-sama will always better than him."

The Uchiha's erupted into cheers, but the Uchiha's girls were insulting him silently. The same thing happened within the other audiences.

"The second Uchiha fight is going to start!"

"Gaara, get down here!" Genma yelled. Gaara just grinning madly in his place, Kankuro tried to say something, but suddenly Temari shut him off by closing Kankuro mouth with her hand.

"Don't talk to Gaara right now! You'll be killed!" Temari whispered to him. Hearing his name was called, Gaara dispersed into sands then reappears in the opposites side of Sasuke's.

"Next match, Sabaku no Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha... BEGIN!"

"Don't worry, mother... I'll kill him..." said Gaara with an evil tone.

"Kill me? Hn. Such a fool." Sasuke replied. Sasuke hurled several shurikens at Gaara. But, suddenly Gaara created a clone of sand that caught the shuriken Sasuke threw. The sand clone threw suna shurikens backing Sasuke's direction, Sasuke then jumped into the air dodging the shurikens and landed right in front of Gaara and his sand clone. Sasuke punched through the sand clone destroying it and then attempted to attack Gaara, but Gaara's sand defense prevented Sasuke's attack from making contact. Sasuke jumped back to create space between the two and planed his next move.

"That must be the sand Kakashi was talking about." said Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke rushed in for another attack, Gaara quickly attacked Sasuke with his sand. With quick reflexes, Sasuke easily evaded Gaara's sand. "He's fast." Gaara said to himself.

Gaara looked left and right trying to find where Sasuke had escaped to, he finally sensed where Sasuke was but by the time he saw him, but it was too late. Sasuke was homing in on Gaara from above, with his Rock Lee like speed and movements Gaara could not keep up.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" Sasuke shouted after performing hand seals.

A huge fireball with great force came crashing down on Gaara. The fireball hit Gaara and the ground underneath Gaara's feet and then caused an explosion that launching Gaara into the air.

" **Shishi Rendan**!" Sasuke shouted.

Using his downward momentum along with Gaara's upward momentum caused by the explosion, Sasuke's **Shishi Rendan** attack had much more impact to it. Before Gaara made contact with the ground he managed to use his sand to cushion the fall. Gaara arose to his feet, his armor of sand heavily damaged from Sasuke's last attack. Gaara launched another sand attack at Sasuke, but once again Sasuke uses his high speed to evade harm. Sasuke penetrated his defenses and hit Gaara with an uppercut sending him into the air. Gaara backflipped and landed on his feet, he immediately followed up with some sand shurikens, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and then blocked all of the sand shurkiens thrown at him.

"Hn. Give up already, you fool. You can't win against me, an Uchiha." said Sasuke with his usual pride.

"You sure are an arrogant prey aren't you, Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara replied.

Gaara surrounded himself in a dome of sand, Sasuke tried over and over again with attacks on the sand dome but all were unsuccessful.

' _Looks like I'll have to use it now then._ ' Sasuke thought and glancing up at Kakashi up in the crowd.

Sasuke went all the way on the other side of the battle area and got high up on the wall. He performed a few hand seals and then began to concentrate chakra into his hand. Sasuke's chakra started to appear visible with a form of a lightning ball on his hand.

Quickly, he ran down the wall onto the ground charging straight at Gaara, Sasuke slammed his Chidori right to Gaara's sand dome, piercing Gaara's sand defense making all observers eyes widened.

"No way! Gaara's absolute defense has been..." Kankuro shouted he's not believed his eyes.

"It can't be..." same with Temari.

"Impossible..." and Baki.

With Kazuma and Haku

Haku was amazed by Sasuke. "Wow... your brother is quite strong... By the way, I like your new appearance with those balls. It makes you seem a bit more... majestic."

Kazume smiled, but that smile is gone in no time, he quickly focused at the fight and ready his eyes for teleport to Sasuke if there's something bad happens. ' _There is a possibility that Sasuke's Chidori will not be enough... and also using my authority of time isn't a good option, maybe simple teleportation...? Sorry, Sasuke. But I'll let this event continue and let you sleep this time._ '

"Kazu-kun?" Haku tilted her head cutely.

With Kakashi, Gai, and other

Right now, they are arguing about Sasuke and his Chidori.

With Yugito's team

"Woa! He's sure had a nice jutsu there!" Karui shouted in excitement. Omoi just pretended nothing happened.

"Hachi tells me that boy is a pussy! Yeah!" said Killer Bee with his rap. (Sorry if it's bad :"D, I can't rap.)

"What do you think, Niibi?"

" _ **Well... as your black-sensei said, he's a pussy. Kazuma's powers are on another level compared to him. That's for sure! 'That Truth-Seeker Balls... How can he had it?'**_ "

Back with the fight

"Weak." said Gaara in an evil voice. Gaara's sands tightening its grip on Sasuke's hand.

"What?!" Sasuke tried to break free from his sands, but the good fate is not with his side right now, his strength is nowhere compared to Gaara's sands.

Gaara's sands are kept tightening. Sasuke shouted in pain, he felt that his hand started to being crushed by his sands.

"AHHHH!"

"Hehehe... mother wants your blood... Sabaku-" Suddenly, Kazuma appeared between them, he destroys his sands with a heavy spinning kick, grabbed Sasuke and then leaps backward.

"What... are you DOING?!" Gaara asked in anger, he put his sands back to its gourd. Kazuma put the grunted Sasuke to the ground, his eyes are covered by shadow, he turns his head to Gaara then gave him a glared that contained a heavy killing intent. Looking at his blazing Sharingan, Gaara shivered.

"Shut up." this is the simple words that came out from his mouth. Gaara feels that the angel of death himself have glared at him right now.

"Proctor. Sasuke can't continue the fight anymore. Call the match."

Hearing this, Sasuke frowned. "What are you DOING?!" Sasuke shouted. He rose from the ground, holding his wounded hand with his own. And of course, he panted so heavily. ' _I'll try this option. I think this is the best..._ ' Kazuma thought.

"You can't fight anymore... You already lose." said Kazuma calmly.

"Shut up! I can defeat him if you did not interfere with our battle!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone now was stunned, they're not saying even a single word. Right now, they're just watching a fight between the two Uchiha's brothers.

"You're always like that. You know what? Face the truth. _You. Are. Already. Lose._ " said Kazuma, he raises his head, revealing his matured Sharingan to him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he clenches his fist, he shivered. Suddenly he activated his Sharingan. "Again... that eyes... Why?... Why did you always do this to me?!"

' _Because I love you (as a brother), Sasuke... Time to activate your 3 tomoe Sharingan, otouto._ '

Kazuma sighed, he's already prepared with his decision. ' _Why I always bad at this... Damn you, Kazuki Soma (Old-self)..._ '

"Because you're... weak. Nii-san told me to always protect you whenever you're in dangerous situations. And this is one of that kind situations." Suddenly, everyone here gasped. Sasuke dash toward Kazuma, he attempted to punch his face, but Kazuma grabbed it and then kick Sasuke on the stomach.

"H-How c-can you to still c-call that bastard _Nii-san_..." said grunted Sasuke.

"You're the _bastard_ one, Sasuke. You must know, that no matter how bad he does in the past, he's still our brother. So shut the fuck up and get your ass to the medics, otouto."

Naruto clenched his fist. Suddenly, he jumped down from the building ignoring the pain he got from the impact. He creates 2 clones, and his clones tried to attack Kazuma, while Naruto himself is running toward Sasuke whose grunted in pain that he got from the kick on his stomach. Kazuma let loose Sasuke's hand and dealt with the clones by spinning himself in the air and then kicking the clones right on their faces.

"What are you doing? Naruto." Kazuma asked.

In the Kage Box

"What is this?!" A shouted in his seat. Hiruzen sighed while the 'fake' Kazekage thinking this as an interesting view.

Hiruzen is still ashamed of himself about decisions he took in the past. ' _So... he still has a connection with Itachi..._ '

Jiraiya rests his hand on his chest. ' _Damn Uchiha, I need to talk to Naruto and Sensei about that white-haired brat, there is something odd about him..._ '

With Kakashi and others

Kakashi smiled sadly behind his mask. ' _He's really like you... Itachi... But, I hope he does not take a dark path like you're..._ '

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura worries about him right now.

' _He's trying to make Sasuke hate himself, and I know you doing that in purpose..._ ' Gai thought.

With Kurenai

' _Kazuma..._ ' Kurenai pitied him for what he had done earlier.

"So... he's trying to make Sasuke hate him yet he tried to protect him, he's truly an enigma... and a stupid one. What kind of brother is he? And also what's his purpose for doing those stupid decisions?" spat Asuma. Hearing this, Kurenai glanced in anger at him.

Back in the arena

"Just do what I need to do, Naruto. Proctor, call the match."

Genmar nodded. He raises his hand toward Gaara. "Winner: Sabaku no Gaara!"

Everyone is still stunned at these moments. Kazuma blinked to Gaara side ' _Fast!_ '. "And you... get back to your seat. And if you trying attack my younger brother again..." he pauses in the middle, Gaara gulped.

"I'll kill you without hesitation." Kazuma whispered with a cold voice. Gaara is sweating right now, he even didn't say a word, he just turns into the sand again, then reappearing between his team.

"G-Gaara...-"

"Shut UP!" Temari is trying to say something to him, but he silences her with a lot of anger. 'I'll kill you! I'll kill YOU!'

' _That boy... he shutting off Gaara like that..._ ' Baki thought, at the same time, he glanced quietly at Gaara.

"OI! Kazuma-teme! We're not done yet! Listen to me! I promise that I'll beat you in our match later!" Naruto yelled. Kazuma ignores Naruto, he keeps walked to the upstairs.

"Why are you doing this? Kazu...ma... Nii-san..." Sasuke muttered before he gets fainted.

"OI! Sasuke! SASUKE!"

Naruto shakes Sasuke's body. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared between those two. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's okay, he's just exhausted. Let me take care of him." Naruto nodded, he let go Sasuke, and return back to his seat.

With Yugito's team

"Damn that's a good dramatic moment there..." said Karui.

Yugito put her hand on her chin. ' _How can be he so fast? Even my eyes cannot track him._ ' Yugito is confused about Kazuma's Darkslayer ability.

Back in the arena

Genma take a deep breath "Alright! As the Kages command! Round 2 will be started right now! And for Kazuma Uchiha, his match will be with the winner in the second match! So, let's start the first match between Naruto Uzumaki vs Sabaku no Gaara!"

The audiences erupted into cheers. Naruto jumps down from the building, while Gaara transforms into sands and then reappearing in the center of the arena. They glared at each other. Naruto clenched his fist, he pointing his right fist to Gaara and said, "Listen you freaking sands! I'll defeat you for Lee and Sasuke! Remember that, dattebayo!"

Gaara ignores him, Genma raises his hand. "BEGIN!"

The arena is so silent now, Naruto relaxed his body and grabbed out some shuriken. He threw them at Gaara and watched as the sand blocked and consumed the weapons.

' _Okay... Just like with Teme that damned sand of his is kept protecting him. But, Teme was able to hit him by moving too fast for the sand to catch him. I'll have to run at the same speed or higher if I want to get at least a little bit of damage._ ' thought Naruto.

The blonde ran towards Gaara and punched him. The sand blocked his move, but not completely. Naruto's hand was right next to the red head's face, centimeters away, in fact, eliciting a look of surprise and shock. The sand attempted to wrap itself around the blonde's hand and break it off when he viciously pulled it away. Naruto ran around Gaara, he creates 5 clones of his and trying to hit him from various positions. Naruto did make a hit, Gaara ended up flying a couple feet back from the force. The redhead gingerly touches his cheek, wincing over-so-slightly. His dull green eyes looked at Naruto in accusation.

Putting his hands together, Gaara muttered something the blonde couldn't quite catch. Everybody watched in fascination as copious amounts of sands came pouring out from Gaara's gourd. The sand seemed to have a life of its own as it crawled its way towards Naruto and his clones. The blonde jumped back, leaving his clones to be crushed by it. Eventually, the sands continue to follow him, Naruto's foot got caught and the sand started traveling up his leg. The sand moved even faster when he attempted to form hand seals. Pretty soon, Naruto's body from the neck down was covered in sand. He felt himself being raised into the air, and he heard many viewers gasp.

"SHIT! I c-can't...!" Naruto is trying to let loose from the sands. But right now, he's got bad luck. The sands are already squeezing his body.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

In the Kage Box

Jiraiya stared in horror. He has been forced to watch his godson die today. "Hokage-sama! Stop this match right now!"

Hiruzen close his eyes, the truth is he also wanted to help Naruto by stopping this match, but he can't. This is a shinobi's match, life and death is the main food of the shinobi's. Even if he stops this match, the other Kages won't stay silent. They will pretend the Hokage as a coward, 'cause he can't bear such a thing. And the village prestige will ruin because of that.

"SENSEI!" Jiraiya pleaded. A smirked in his seat, while the 'fake' Kazekage enjoyed these views.

Hiruzen took a deep breath then sighed. "Jiraiya... you must know that Naruto will win..." Hiruzen turns his face to his former student. He put a smile on his face, showing that he had faith in Naruto. "Because he's the most unpredictable Gennin in Konoha!"

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto walked through the sewers. He just walked forward and felt nothing to worry about. After a few minutes, he found a cage or more likes... a prison with a seal on its center. Inside the prison, there is a fox there. A fox with nine tails.

" _ **Hehehe... It seems that you need my power here, kit... There we go...**_ " said the fox evilly. He grinned evilly, showing its fang-teeth to him. Suddenly a red chakra surround his body, he tried to scream but he can't.

" _ **Let's show our powers to that crazy tanuki will ya? I've slept enough...**_ "

Back with the fight

Naruto stopped screaming. Suddenly, a spiral-rotating crimson chakra surrounded Naruto. With only one punch, he destroys Gaara's sands. Seeing this, the arena is silent as night.

"What?!" Gaara eyes widened.

" _ **AggHHH!**_ " Naruto roared pulling out even more chakras.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Naruto creates a clone and then release Rasengan, but this one is different. The Rasengan color is turned to crimson similar to the crimson chakra before. Quickly, he launches himself to Gaara slamming his jutsu into Gaara's sands.

"HAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out. He keeps pushing his hand forward and nothing can stop him, even Garra's sands cannot keep up with the force. The sands destroyed and Naruto still flying in the mid-air.

"This is for Lee and Sasuke, you bastard! **RASENGAN**!" He slammed **Rasengan** right onto Gaara's stomach sending Gaara's to fly for almost quarter of the arena. Naruto fell to his knee, he panted so heavily. The sand armor was destroyed badly, Gaara whose laying in the ground coughed. And in that cough, there is blood in it.

"W-What is this...?" Gaara looks at his own hand. Then he gasped. That was HIS blood.

"MY BLOOD! MYYY BLOOOD!" Gaara screamed horrified. The audiences began to found it... odd. Odd and scary.

With Suna's team

"T-That v-voice..." Kankuro is sweating right now, he was stuttering and scared. Same with Temari.

' _NO! Please, Gaara! Don't transform now! YOU will jeopardize the entire plan!_ ' thought Baki.

With Kazuma and Haku

Haku stared horrified at Gaara. She's scared, what is he? That is the question that she got from her mind. "K-Kazu-kun..."

"Don't worry, I'll always protect you." Kazuma is succeeded for assuring her. He took her hand, then squeeze it gently.

' _Please... do something about it you DAMN KAGES! Why do I always be the one that fixes things like this?!_ '

In the Kage Box

A narrowed his eyes to the 'fake' Kazekage. "So... you bringing an unstable jinchuriki as a Genin, what was your thinking, Kazekage-dono? And it seems that your Kyuubi jinchuriki is quite hidden too, Hokage-dono."

"Don't worry, Raikage-dono. He'll be tamed immediately, isn't that right? Jiraiya-dono. Show us the power of one of the sannin." said 'fake' Kazekage as he narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya.

' _Tch. Damn you, Orochimaru._ ' thought Jiraiya before he jumped down from the Kage box, he dashes toward the unstable Gaara, while mumbling something, there is a kanji symbol for each nature in Jiraiya's fingers.

Gaara doesn't have time to react. Jiraiya slammed all of his fingers into Gaara's stomach, stopping Shukaku chakra for going out. After a few seconds, Shukaku chakra is stopped. Gaara panted heavily, he's sweating. Without saying anything, Gaara transforms into sands then reappeared between his team.

(Notes: The fuinjutsu he used is different from the one that stopped Naruto's seals. But the images are same with it. :"D)

Jiraiya shunshin'd back to his place. The audiences are cheering for Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **All right! That's it! Thanks for reading though! If you have any idea or solution please let me hear it because I need it! As for next chapter: The Invasion... See ya!**


End file.
